


RETURN TO YORKSHIRE

by chitwncat



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 92,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitwncat/pseuds/chitwncat
Summary: This story makes major changes to the real Robron story on screen.  In this story Aaron never met Ed and never went to France for two years.  Instead, in this story the Whites and Robert move to Emmerdale in the fall of 2011 instead of 2014.  Aaron and Robert meet in the fall of 2011 instead of 2014.  The whole robron story then moves up and starts three years earlier than it actually did. And then in this story when Aaron meets Robert at Wylie's farm on the day of Robert and Chrissie's wedding and asks him to not marry her....  Robert listens.  From there this story takes Robert and Aaron on a totally different life journey.The first several chapters take us back and we relive 2011 - June 2018.  We learn what has happened to the two of them these past 6.5 years.  Then the story goes into the future from here.  There is more fluff than angst if I'm honest but in the later half some angst will come into play.  But for the most part this is a happy story of what might have been if Robert had admitted his love for Aaron and never married Chrissie.





	1. NOVEMBER 2011

Chas noticed the difference. She couldn't put her finger directly on it but there was a difference in Aaron. He was still just as distant as he had been but he seemed happier. Well, maybe not happy or happier but there did seem to be a spark of life again in his eyes. Maybe her son was starting to move on. She could only hope.

It had been a tough five months since Jackson died back in June. There had been Aaron's arrest and then the trial where Aaron had been found not guilty in killing Jackson but he still felt the guilt. It had led to the cutting as his form of self harm. It had been a couple of months before she had discovered what Aaron was doing to himself and she did all she could to try to get him to stop with no success. Eventually she got Aaron to see a counselor and that seemed to be helping but she didn't know how much. She also knew Hazel was helping. Sometimes she found herself being jealous of Aaron's relationship with Jackson's mum but if she could help him get past his grief then she was happy. But then Hazel decided to leave Emmerdale and Chas was scared to death this was going to cause a set back with Aaron.

\--------------------

Aaron wanted to be better but the grief he was feeling for Jackson was so overwhelming he didn't know how to stop it. If he was honest with himself he was surprised that he hadn't gone to far and topped himself already. He had thought about it more times than he wanted to admit but then someone was always there to help him past that moment of grief. Paddy, mum, Adam, Hazel, Vic, Cain, Diane, Zac, Lisa. It didn't matter who but someone was always there for him and eventually his counselor made him understand just how many people he had in his life that loved him. How many people that wanted him to be happy and live as full of a life as he could. But it has been five months since Jackson died and he wasn't feeling much better.

It was an early November day and Cain had sent Aaron home early from the garage as they had all their work done. He was sitting in his usual spot at the bar with his first pint of the day talking to his mum and Victoria when he heard the pub door open. Neither he or anybody else immediately looked up so they didn't see the tall blonde man walk in.

"So, is anyone going to say hi or did I walk into the wrong pub?"

With that Victoria turned around and all Aaron heard after that was the shrill squeal that came from his friends mouth. 

"Roberrrrrrttttttt" She quickly scurried around the bar and practically leaped into the man's arms. "Oh my God, it's really you isn't it. I can't believe it." Vic continues to hold on to this man with dear life and Aaron had no idea who he was but whoever he was he is obviously important to Vic.

Aaron then noticed that his mum wasn't to impressed with what she was watching and it was only a moment longer before she said so.

"So who did we piss off in hell to warrant a visit from the devil himself?" It was obvious to Aaron that his mum was not pleased to see this man one bit. But before she or anybody else could say another word it was Diane coming back into the pub from the back room.

"What is all the fuss out here........ ROBERT, is that you?"

"Hello Diane"

Diane quickly followed the same route around the bar that Vic had just took to get her chance to hug this man. Aaron had no idea who he was but he was not hard on his eyes to look at. Thick blonde hair, blue/green eyes, maybe six foot tall and quite handsome. Just the type of fit guy Aaron liked. He wouldn't kick him out of bed. He knew that much from this first look.

"I can't believe you are really here Robert. How long has it been? Six years?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Let me get you a pint pet." Diane proceeds to head back around the bar when she saw that Chas was making no attempt to pour one for him.

"And it would have been no skin off my nose if you had stayed away another six years or even forever."

"Chas, that's enough."

"Hello Chas, I see you are as lovely and courteous as ever. I'm sure that keen personality of yours does wonders for pub sales."

"HA" Aaron couldn't help but let out a snort at that comment. It's not to often he gets to watch someone give the mick to his mum so he was going to enjoy this moment despite the look she just gave him.

His laugh caught the attention of Robert and Victoria. 

"Oh that is Aaron, Chas' son."

\--------------------

It didn't take long for Aaron and the rest of the village to learn what brought Robert Sugden back to Emmerdale. His fiance's father had just purchased Home Farm and they had all moved there along with Lachlan, his fiance's 11 year old son. Aaron initially didn't see a lot of Robert around the village but that didn't stop him from being the current number one topic of gossip.

It also didn't take long to learn that Robert did not get along with his brother Andy or with Katie, Andy's wife, girlfriend, fiance, exwife. He wasn't sure what Katie's current official title was but he knew she and Andy were getting married again on Christmas day. He also had learned that both of them detested Robert and the feeling appeared to be mutual to the displeasure of Victoria and Diane who were constantly trying to keep the peace within the family.

\--------------------

He had just opened the garage and made his first cuppa. Dan was there but neither Cain or Ross had arrived yet when the white Audi R8 pulled up in front of the garage. Everyone in the village knew whose car that was. It was the one that Robert was driving around the village. 

"Any chance someone can look at my car today?" Robert asked with his typical smug voice.

"What all are you looking to have fixed besides the brakes?" Aaron responded which was the first time he had officially spoken to the older blonde man.

"Brakes?"

"Yes, brakes. I could hear them your entire drive down the main street until you got here. What else are you wanting?"

"Maybe an oil change and oh I think the car is due some new tires too. I assume they will have to be ordered so you might as well start that process. It's Aaron, correct?"

"Yes, Aaron. OK. Leave the keys on the country over there and I'll get started on it later this morning."

He had forgotten to get Robert's number so he could let him know when he was finished with the car so he decided to just drive it back to Home Farm. Robert was surprised to see him there with the car and little peeved that he had driven the car without his permission but he guessed he would ignore it this time.

"So how much do I owe you?"

Aaron gave him the bill and also informed him on what he found out about the tires. He could have them here in two days so Robert went ahead and ordered them. 

He had found Robert interesting and not nearly the nob that his mum and Katie had said he was. In fact he had found him just the opposite. He also was getting a vibe off the man that he couldn't explain considering he was engaged to a beautiful woman. Sometimes it felt like Robert was hitting on him but Robert obviously wasn't gay and he wasn't even sure if Robert knew that he was flirting. 

Over the next couple of weeks Aaron watched the battles that went on between Robert his brother and Katie. He watched as his mum and others of his family gave Robert nonstop grief. It was something he never understood why he was never allowed to move on from how he acted as a teenager in the village but yet everyone else who had been just as bad as teenagers were forgiven. But when had his family ever not been hypocrites. 

It was also obvious that there was no love lost between Robert and his future father-in-law too plus it seems pretty obvious if Chrissie ever had to choose between daddy or Robert, well it wouldn't be Robert.

It was after Chrissie had asked him to look for a car for Robert that she wanted to buy him for a wedding present that things started to come to a head. Chrissie was stopping to chat with Aaron whenever she could to check on how the search was going. She was unaware of the village gossips and it hadn't taken long for her many visits with Aaron to have become a topic of conversation. And it wasn't long before Robert was hearing the gossip. Soon he was questioning Aaron's intentions and that was when Aaron told him he didn't have to worry about him.

"Aaron it doesn't matter if you look you just can't touch."

"That's good to know. I'll remember that when I stop being gay." 

Aaron finished his pint and left the pub as Robert continued to gawp at him because that was something he had not suspected at all. Usually he had been pretty good at detecting that stuff with other guys but not Aaron obviously.

\--------------------

It didn't take long for it to escalate after that. Within a week Robert had faked his car breaking down on a lay-by between Emmerdale and Hotten and went for his first kiss with Aaron. It had also become more obvious to Aaron during that week there was a strong attraction between them from both of them. Aaron couldn't figure out Robert though. How deep in the closet was he buried and was he intending to stay there?

It was just a day after that initial kiss that they hooked up for the first time in the garage. From then it was something that continued to grow rapidly and something neither knew how to stop or if they even wanted to stop.

It was obvious to Aaron that Robert had no intentions to leave Chrissie. He loved the life style she provided. It was also obvious he loved lording it over the rest of his family. He didn't know what all Robert's life was like growing up. He had heard bits and pieces from his mum, Vic, Katie but what they told him didn't always match up to what he saw when it was just him and Robert. When it was just the two of them Robert became a completely different person. The person that Aaron felt was buried under all of the walls Robert had put up to hide who he really was from everyone else. Why he had let Aaron in he didn't understand but he had. Or, maybe it was that Aaron just had the ability to see through those walls. Either way Aaron was finding himself developing feelings for the man despite telling himself he can't.

Over the next weeks they looked for every opportunity to meet in private. The one thing that was definite is that they had amazing sex. Robert was no rookie to sex with men. He was very good as was Aaron and the two of them together were insatiable. Robert was soon finding reason to go away on business for two or three days at a time and he would take Aaron with him. These opportunities were always tricky for Aaron because his mum and Paddy were always watching him. 

No one had a clue though that Aaron and Robert were having an affair right under their noses. Chas and Paddy still worried about Aaron's self harming. They had seen a change for the better in Aaron but had no clue what brought it on. At one time they thought maybe he had met another guy in Hotten but Aaron never seemed to be going in to the bars all that much so they didn't know how that could have happened. But when he started going away for two and three days at a time that is when they decided he had met someone but Aaron wasn't giving anyone a clue on who it was and that was driving his mum mad. She hated not knowing and it started to become something her and Aaron were constantly fighting about.

At the same time Katie could tell something was different with Robert too. She quickly assumed that Robert had already started to see some other woman in the area. It was always what he did so it didn't surprise her that he was already having an affair. She had also made it her goal to uncover who the other woman was and to expose Robert's cheating ways to his future wife. Of course it was also part of the deal Lawrence White had made with Katie and Andy. If they could find a way to expose Robert to his daughter he would sell them Wylie's Farm at a price they could afford. 

Robert and Aaron had some close calls. One at a hotel when Katie had shown up and seen Robert's car in the parking lot. Another time was when Aaron spent a week with Robert at Home Farm when Lawrence, Chrissie and Lachlan had gone to visit Chrissie's sister Rebecca in the south of France for a week. Katie almost caught Aaron leaving Home Farm one morning when she was there to tend to her horses that she kept at the stables on the estate. 

As the weeks went by Aaron found himself getting in deeper and deeper with Robert. He had fallen in love and didn't know what to do. Robert's wedding was in just ten days and it was still obvious Robert intended to marry Chrissie even though Aaron had detected that the blonde man wasn't as sure of himself when it came to her. He could see the turmoil in Robert's eyes every time the subject came up. He knew Robert had deep feelings for him but he could tell he was scared of the thought of making those feeling public and to actually have to admit to others he loved another man. So they continued to dance around the subject as the wedding day got closer.

The last three days before the wedding Aaron was in complete bits. Chas and Paddy could see something was eating Aaron up. He even found himself in front of his mirror with a razor blade strongly considering to start cutting again but in the end he decided he wouldn't start cutting. Instead he was going to give it one more shot at trying to stop Robert from marrying Chrissie but if he couldn't stop it then he was going to leave. There was no way he could stay in the village and see Robert being married to Chrissie. So he was prepared to leave for good if that happened. But first he had to give it one more shot with Robert and he had to admit to Robert exactly how he felt. It wasn't going to be easy but he had to do it for his own sanity. He only hoped that Robert would listen.


	2. FEBRUARY 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron asks Robert to not marry Chrissie and Robert listens. Then we see what happens from there.

"Robert, please don't go through with this. Please don't marry her. I love you and I think you love me."

Robert is just staring partially at Aaron but mostly at pretty much nothing as the turmoil was raging inside of him. It had been a whirlwind since Robert first met Aaron just over three months ago. He felt this attraction to the younger man that he had never felt for anybody, male or female, ever and it was driving him mad because it was destroying his plan. Marrying Chrissie White was going to give him everything he thought he wanted. Money, power, cars, clothes and the ability to show the village that he did turn into someone important when they had all told him he never would. But then he met Aaron Livesy and suddenly his world was rocked. Robert was having feelings he never felt before and it scared him to death. It was becoming apparent that he was falling in love with young Mr. Livesy but it was a love he had never felt before. It was more deep and overpowering than anything he had ever felt. Robert didn't know how to deal with it.

While Robert was currently 25 years old, Aaron had only just turned 20. They were both still so young in the grand scheme of things and they really didn't know all that much about each other as their time together up to this point in the past two months have been mostly meeting in secret places to have wild uninhibited sex. Talking about themselves was something they didn't do all that much of but yet they both surprisingly knew more about each other than they realized. Aaron was also the first man that Robert had cared this deeply for. Sure he'd had plenty of one night hook-ups with men over the past 6 years since he left Emmerdale but Aaron was the first that he actually cared for and in fact loved. 

"Please Robert, talk to me."

Today was the big day. The day Robert had been planning for. He was to marry Chrissie White today but Aaron had text him that morning and asked to meet at Wiley's Farm. Robert was already dressed and ready to head to the church when he made his way to the farm planning the whole way to tell Aaron that he was getting married today as planned and that they really did need to end their affair. However, when Robert saw Aaron he saw into Aaron's soul deeper than he had ever seen before and something clicked in Robert's heart and brain that suddenly made everything clear to him while Aaron was pleading with him to not get married. Then suddenly Robert recognized Aaron was speaking to him which made him come back from his thoughts and begin to speak.

"I can't do this."

"What? What are you talking about Robert. I love you."

"No, I'm not talking about that. I realize that I love you too Aaron Livesy and it just hit me. I can't get married to someone I don't love. That's not how it works. I love you Aaron and I want to be with you."

Now Aaron is shell shocked as he stands there looking at Robert with his mouth wide open unsure if he just heard the older man correctly. If Aaron was honest with himself then he knew the odds of Robert staying with him was small. No one every stayed with him. They always left so why should Robert be any different but he just now said he wanted Aaron and not Chrissie. Could that be right?

"Did you hear me Aaron. I love you. I've known it all along but it just now clicked in my head. I love you. I love you, Aaron Livesy, more than anything." 

Robert steps back and starts to laugh causing a frown to now appear on Aaron's face.

"I LOVE AARON LIVESY. I LOVE AARON LIVESY." Now in a mixture of laughing and crying. "I LOVE AARON LIVESY".

Aaron takes the five steps to reach Robert and they wrap each other in their arms burying their faces in each others chests holding on for dear life as they figure out if this really happened or not. It was a few moments later when Robert pushes away from Aaron while still holding onto his shoulders and looking directly into his eyes.

"I love you Aaron and I want you but I don't know what to do. I'm suppose to be at the church to get married in 1 hour," as Robert takes a quick look at his watch. "But I can't do that and still have you can I? I can't do that to you Aaron but I don't know what to do."

The two of them sat down on the dusty floor of the old farmhouse as Robert starts to consider all of his options. 

"I'm a dead man if I go to the church and cancel the wedding. Lawrence will destroy me if Chrissie doesn't kill me first. Then even if we get past that how do we be together Aaron? Your mum will never accept me. No one will believe I fell in love with a man even though I've been attracted to them since I was a teenager. I never told anyone. How do we be together properly and survive in Emmerdale Aaron with my history?"

"We don't stay here."

"What?"

"You heard me. We leave and go someplace where no one knows us and we can be ourselves or whoever we want to be."

"You'd do that? You'd leave your family? Your mum? Paddy? For me?"

Aaron reaches out and puts his hands on both sides of Robert face and makes sure he is looking directly at him. "I love you Robert Sugden and I would go to the end of the earth to be with you if that is what it takes. I've only been in Emmerdale for four years myself so it's not like I've spent my entire life here. Then me and my mum. We're getting better together but we're not that tight that I can't leave. So yeah, I'd leave with you Rob."

"We couldn't stay in contact. If we stay in contact Lawrence will come looking for me and try to destroy us. Your family will put constant pressure on you to return, without me I'd be willing to guess too. If we want to really try to make us work we have to cut all ties and just leave. Can you do that."

"I can do anything Robert if you are by my side. So what do you think?"

Robert paces around the farmhouse for a bit while Aaron is just watching him wondering what he is thinking.

"I need to get to Home Farm right now. This is the perfect time as everyone will be in the village. I can grab as much of my stuff as I can fit in my car. I can also get all of my important documents and some other things that I'm thinking about right now."

"Such as." Aaron's a little concerned what Robert is thinking about.

"If we go away we are eventually going to have to find work. I want to make sure I can grab all of my business information and especially all of my contacts. They should be able to help us find work. I also need all of my personal information, banking information and all of that stuff to. We are going to need money to live on Aaron until we get our feet on the ground and that is all at Home Farm. I've worked to hard for what I have financially to leave it all behind."

They spend the next ten minutes throwing a quick plan together. Robert was heading to Home Farm to load up everything he could get and then would leave the village immediately. He would figure where to go and then text Aaron. In the meantime Aaron had to figure out how to get what he wants and get it out of the pub unseen by anyone and then sneak out in the middle of the night to meet Robert.

"Can you do that Aaron? Remember you can't tell anyone. Not even Adam because even Adam would eventually tell someone. Just like I can't say good-bye to Vic or Diane either. Can you do that?"

Once they agreed they stood there for another moment in each others arms. Finally Robert smiles,

"We are really doing this Mr. Livesy? You? Me? Together out there taking on the world?"

"We're doing this Mr. Sugden. You and me, together."

"OK then, I need to go now," as Robert looks at his watch one more time. "Make sure you text me when it looks like they are heading back to Home Farm so I know to get out of there. I will then text you as soon as I get away so you know I'm OK. Make sure you have a full tank of fuel in your car and don't forget any of your important papers like your passport. We don't know where we are going to end up so we need to have everything."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now go. I'll be ready. I love you Rob."

"Love you more."

\--------------------

Robert made his way back to Home Farm without being seen and quickly gathered as much as he could get. He had forgotten that he and Chrissie had already packed for their honeymoon so he had a nice head start on gathering his belongings. For once not caring how he treated his clothes he grabbed as much as he could out of his wardrobes and dresser and crammed it into bags that were thrown into the boot of his Porsche. Then it was off to the office where he first gathered all of his personal documents, banking and investment information, his computer. Then he went to his personal safe and extracted the 100,000 pounds of his own money he kept for quick access whenever he needed money. He then took a few moments to download as many customer files he could get to from the business as he just knew this information would come in handy for him if Lawrence ever came after him. He needed as much ammunition to protect him and Aaron from any retaliation that the White's might take from leaving Chrissie at the alter.

Robert was just wrapping up stuff in the office and putting everything back the way it was so it wasn't obvious he had been there when his phone buzzed. It was Aaron letting him know people were heading to Home Farm and everyone was concerned because they didn't know what happened to you. Robert sent a text back to let Aaron know he got it and he was heading out the door now.

Robert didn't stop until he got to Manchester. He had called James on his way and filled him in on what was going on. James Nightengale was Robert's personal attorney and also until Aaron came into his life probably the best friend Robert had. James told him they could stay at his as they figured out what they were going to do. Robert sent Aaron the address and now it was the waiting game to see if he would be able to leave and join Robert on their adventure.

\-------------------

Aaron had watched everyone going crazy. It didn't take long for it to spread across the village that Robert had stood Chrissie up at the alter and was now nowhere to be found. He felt bad for Diane and Vic. He knew it was going to hurt them for Robert to disappear once again but he couldn't think about that right now. He had to stay focused on preparing to sneak out himself later that night. Before long the pub was packed with Sugden's and Dingle's as everyone was concerned about Robert's disappearance but mostly upset at him. Actually many of them weren't even surprised. As Katie was assuming that she had been right and he had been having an affair and now he has run off with whoever his new woman was. Vic though just couldn't understand why he would do that without at least telling her what was going on. She had thought they had been getting close. She never dreamed he would just leave again without saying good-bye. 

Throughout the evening Aaron had been slowly taking things out to his car. Luckily he did not have a lot of personal things so it was a fairly easy job to gather together what he wanted to take with him. He eventually left the pub for awhile to take a walk around the village. He wanted to put it all into his memory as he didn't know when the next time he would be back in Emmerdale. He was feeling his heart strings being pulled and suddenly he was realizing just how hard it was going to be to actually leave later that night. He had made his way down to the bridge over the river and was watching the stream when Robert sent him the address in Manchester where he would meet him. Aaron sent him an immediate reply. Whatever fears Aaron might had felt before were now gone. All it took was one text from Robert and it reminded him why he was doing this. He loved that man more than anything. Robert was who he wanted and he would go anywhere for him.

Aaron decided he wasn't going to wait to leave in the middle of the night like he and Robert had planned. He went back to the pub and decided to have a quick pint and then told his mum he was heading into Hotten for the night and he didn't know if he would come home tonight or tomorrow. Chas gave him a little smile like she always did when Aaron headed into Hotten to pull someone for the night.

"OK love, be safe."

With that Aaron took another look around the pub and then smiled at his mum and headed out to his car and left Emmerdale.

\--------------------

Robert had eventually turned his phone off as the ringing and the messages were non stop the entire drive to Manchester. He knew it was going to be hard but he didn't realize it was going to be this hard to turn his back on his family but he knew he would be OK as soon as he saw Aaron again. That was the last step he needed to have happen. Once he knew Aaron got away and would be with him he knew he would be OK and they would be OK.

James was surprised when Robert had contacted him earlier in the day. He was even more surprised when he had told him their crazy plan. But then again it was Robert we were talking about and when weren't his plans crazy. James wasn't surprised that Robert had met a man but he was surprised that he had fallen in love with him and was accepting he was bisexual and willing to be out. That was the part Robert always struggled with in the past whenever he met a man he was attracted to beyond a quick fuck. Whoever this Aaron was must be someone special if he corralled Robert Sugden.

James had taken Robert out to dinner because neither was expecting Aaron until much later in the night. After their meal and a few more drinks they finally made their way back to James' where they found Aaron waiting in his car in front of his home and starting to get worried and upset because Robert wasn't answering his calls.

"I'm sorry Aaron. We went to eat dinner because I wasn't expecting you until later tonight and I turned my phone off because it was ringing non stop with Vic and everyone else trying to find me. Are you OK? Why are you here now? Did something happen?" Robert had hugged Aaron as soon as he and James got out of the taxi. He felt bad that they had been out to eat and wasn't there when Aaron arrived.

"I got tired of waiting around plus it was starting to get on my nerves listening to everyone put you down and everything else they were saying. So, I told my mum I was going into Hotten for the night and I probably wouldn't be back until tomorrow. She assumed I'm out on the pull for the night so they won't start worrying about me until midday tomorrow."

"We should of thought of that. Good call. So Aaron, this is James. He's an attorney and in fact he is my attorney. I met him six years ago not long after I left Emmerdale. He was finishing up law school at the time and he let me stay with him for a bit until I figured out what I was going to do. James is who got me my initial job with White Industries when he introduced me to Lawrence. I will have to tell you that story one day. But anyway, James has been my sounding board, business advisor and until I met you, my best friend, if not my only friend. He and his partner are letting us stay here at their home while we figure out our next move. He has a lot of connections himself so between his and mine we should be able to work something out and get ourselves set up somewhere fairly quick. Are you good with that?" 

This was all new to him but Robert was trying to make sure Aaron was involved in every decision and was good with each move they made. It was a new attitude but he was willing to do whatever he needed to make sure Aaron was as comfortable as possible through all of this.

"Of course I am and Robert, I'm a big boy. I know what I am doing so you don't need to tip toe around me through all of this. Remember, I'm the one that reached out to you this morning and asked you to not marry Chrissie. I'm the one who wanted this first. I can tell you are worrying we are going to fast and I'm going to get spooked. That's not going to happen Robert. When I said good-bye to mum tonight it felt right. I felt no regret. Only excitement that I'm going to be with you. OK?"

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and they put their foreheads together. It was a pose the two of them would soon find themselves doing on a regular basis as they moved forward with what was now their life together.

\--------------------

For the next month the two men spent their time in Manchester working on plans for their future. They had each replaced the SIM cards in their phones so they no longer were bombarded by calls from home. James had sat with both of them and reviewed their personal documents to make sure everything was current and up to date. This was most important with Robert since he already had built up quite the portfolio of investments from his time working for Lawrence White. It was important they changed the benefactors on their insurances and then James made the biggest suggestion to both of them.

"You two may not be ready to hear this but if you are going to be going out into this world together and completely isolated from your families then I suggest you get married. You need to be as legally tied to each other as possible so if anything were to happen to one of you the other would be legally protected and would have all the necessary rights to make decisions for both of you. I know none of this sounds romantic and it isn't why people get married but in your case, I'm looking out for both of your best interests."

Robert and Aaron look at each other not quite sure what to think. Even though both of them had made this decision to leave because they wanted to be together forever neither had once thought about marriage. At least not at this point in time.

"What do you think Aaron? James does make a good point. It if it just the two of us and no other family where ever we live we sort of need this don't we?"

These were the types of things that were hard for Aaron to wrap his head around. Looking at the future and planning for what could happen in the future. "I don't know. I've never thought about that stuff before but it makes sense. If you were in the hospital would I be able to see you? Would the doctors be able to tell me what was wrong with you? Would I be allowed to make any decisions about your treatment if you weren't able to? Would I have access to our finances? I guess all of that is important."

It was James that spoke up again. "Aaron is right. Those are the things that are important. Neither of you will have your family next to you to help if something happens to the other one and you'll have no legal power or control."

Robert and Aaron continue to look at each other as they are thinking about what James has said until Robert walks over to Aaron and drops down to one knee.

"Aaron Dingle, this is not the way I envisioned doing this but never-the-less, I am totally and completely in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I also want to make sure we are protecting ourselves the best way possible as we venture out into this world together. So, even though I do not have a ring on me at the moment to offer you, I still am asking you if you will marry me? Aaron Livesy, will you become my husband for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes, of course I will. I love you Robert Sugden and I love you even more that I don't have to go through some soppy proposal in front of lots of people. Let's get married."

\--------------------

It took another ten days to get everything in place but the two men made their marriage official at the Manchester registar office in March 2012. James and his partner were the official witnesses. The legal documents were signed and everything was official. Aaron has also officially changed his name. They even took a long weekend honeymoon to Dublin and when they returned James had made all of the changes in all their legal documents and had them filed properly. Everything was in place and they were ready to start their lives as Mr. and Mr. Sugden. 

The biggest challenge was figuring out their future work. At least it was for Robert. Through both his and James' contacts Robert had been able to interview for a few jobs both locally in the UK and internationally. Both of them could not decide if they wanted to leave Britain or not but they knew living out of the country reduced the odds of either of their families finding them so they made the decision to go abroad. James had used his connections and found work for Robert and Aaron. Robert went to work in international shipping and logistics with a company based out of Rotterdam, Netherlands. Aaron eventually went to work for a Jaguar and Ranger Rover (JLR) car dealership as one of their service techs. 

Since they could afford it they chose to live in the city center along the river that gave them views of the city. They were also close to much of the night life which is exactly what a 25 and 20 year old wanted. 

\--------------------

"Happy Birthday Robert". 

Aaron had been able to put together a surprise party for Robert's 26th birthday in April. Some of Robert's and Aaron's new co-workers had been invited as well as a few other neighbors and other friends they had made since arriving in Rotterdam a month ago. It had been a whirlwind month as they got settled into their new lives. James had remained in contact with them as they were getting settled and he and his partner even made a surprise trip over from Manchester for the birthday party as well.

"So have you heard any news from Emmerdale"? Both men while excited for their new life were also missing the village and their respective families. They had asked James to find a way to keep in contact with the village and let them know if anything important happens. They had also set James up as their official legal contact when and if the anyone every came looking for them.

"Nothing new has happened that I'm aware of since you left Manchester. You already knew Lawrence was using his connections to track you down but so far with no luck. I suspect once he has verified you are not going to be interfering with any of his business he and Chrissie will eventually lose interest. As far as your families, Victoria filed a missing person report with the police for Robert and Paddy filled one out for Aaron. Once I was aware that had happened as you know I sat down with the police and supplied them copies of the documents we made that showed you both were alive, well, not in trouble or hurt and not wanting to be found by either of your families. Once the police had those documents they dropped their search and told both families they had lost your separate trails but it appeared both of you had chosen to leave on your own accord and neither of you were in trouble. So far that has satisfied both families. I think Cain Dingle is trying to do some of his own searching but from what I can tell he is only looking for Aaron in the UK and Ireland."

Both Robert and Aaron were satisfied and happy they were going to be left alone to begin their new life. They new at some point in the future they would make contact with their families in the village but they weren't going to do that before they were settled and had established a life as a solid couple. 

"It's hard to believe how fast this has all happened isn't it Aaron?"

"What do you mean?"

"Six months ago we didn't know each other and I was just returning back to Emmerdale with the Whites, engaged to Chrissie. Now, six months later, I'm married to this amazing man, living in Rotterdam in an amazing apartment and with a cool new job. Pretty much starting a whole new life."

"Any regrets", asks Aaron.

"Not a single one. Sure I feel bad how we left, not telling our families but as far as I'm concerned that is a small price to pay to have this opportunity with you. Do you have any regrets Aaron? I know you're more of a small village type of guy and this isn't exactly a small village", as Robert waved his arm across the cityscape from the apartment balcony.

"I miss the village at times but then I remember I have you instead and I know I made the right decision after that." Aaron is smiling as he leans in to kiss is husband.

"So happy birthday Mr. Sugden and I can't wait to give you your last present after this party is over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get this second chapter out tonight too so we now know Aaron and Robert leave Emmerdale to start a new life.


	3. JANUARY 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron's relationship continues to grow over their first months in Rotterdam. They take a holiday and meet someone from Robert's past. A few months later they have a discussion about their future and consider options before they make a decision.

The first six months in Rotterdam flew by fast for the guys. Robert was spending long hours at work learning the business while the company was going through some major expansions throughout the Netherlands and Belgium as well as across the entire world. Robert had been told to expect to have to make some trips to the new locations as new offices get set up. He enjoyed the work even though he didn't enjoy having days that he and Aaron didn't get to spend that much time together but they were adjusting. 

Aaron had settled in at the dealership. With a majority of the staff being expats from the UK it actually didn't feel like he had left home. One of his co-workers was actually from Leeds. He and Tom had hit it off almost instantly, especially when they found out they were both Liverpool fans. Aaron was quickly rising through the ranks of the service techs. It was obvious to just about everyone he was the best tech at the dealership. The owner also owned the BMW dealership across the street and they were now having Aaron help in that service garage too once they learned how much Aaron knew about the German cars as well.

In August the guys spent their first official holiday in Spain. Aaron had wanted to go to Ibiza while Robert wanted Barcelona. In the end they settled on Ibiza and then Alicante as Robert had decided he wanted to introduce Aaron to his grandmother. They were going to surprise her so she did not have a chance to tell anyone back in Emmerdale and then hope she would keep their secret afterwards.

"So are you ready? I'm nervous since it has been a few years since I have seen Gran."

"Let's do this and just hope she doesn't tell anyone back home."

As they approached Annie's cottage Robert saw his Gran tending to some flowers in her front garden. 

"I see you still love your carnations." Robert comments to his Gran as he stands at her garden gate with Annie's back to him."

"My flowers are the closet thing to farming I do anymore." Annie turns around with a surprised face as she had recognized Robert's voice.

"Hello gran. I hope you are doing well."

"Still an old woman. Come here son and give your dear grandmother a kiss."

Robert enters into the yard and wraps his arms around his grandmother.

"It's good to see you gran."

At that moment though she steps back and slaps Robert's arm hard and then his face lightly. 

"Where have you been? Everyone back home is so worried and also so mad at you. You just left and told no one." Annie then noticed Aaron still standing outside the gate. "And who is this young man with you?"

"Gran, I would like for you to meet Aaron, my husband."

Annie seldom gets shocked but at that moment she wasn't quite sure what to say or do. It took her a couple of moments before responding.

"Well, I need to put on the kettle. Sounds like I have some catching up to do."

Robert pulls his gran into another hug and then whispers to her, "Please be understanding because I know you will be nice." He then kisses her cheek before helping her put her gardening things down so she could allow the two men into her home. Robert helps Aaron with their bags while they follow his gran.

"We were thinking of staying a couple of days with you so we could catch up if that is OK. If not we can get a room at a hotel."

"Don't be silly Robert. You know where the spare room is." 

With that Robert took the bags upstairs to the guest room while Aaron stood awkwardly in the lounge not knowing what to say or do.

"Son, I don't bite. Please, come join me in the kitchen."

Aaron followed Annie into her kitchen and sat at the table watching her fill the kettle and then pull out some mugs.

Once Robert returned they sat at the table and enjoyed their tea while Robert and Aaron told their story. It was a good hour later and several cups of tea when the boys had finished their story and answered all of Annie's questions. They all sat their not speaking for a while just listening to the birds outside the kitchen window before Annie gets up and takes their mugs to the sink and rinses them out. She then returns to stand next to Robert and starts to run her hand through his blonde hair.

"My sweet boy. I am so happy, after all of these years, to finally see you happy and content. I am also pleased to finally know why you were never settled as a teen. You kept all of us at such a distance and we could never understand why. Now I do."

"Dad knew." Robert quickly shared with Annie the story when Jack caught him in his room with the farmhand.

"Your dad was from a different generation. I am sorry he didn't understand or try to accept your feelings." 

"But you're even older gran and you accept me."

"When you get to my age Robert you learn that you just have to live your life however you are suppose to. I'm just happy you have finally found what you want and with who makes you happy." Annie then turns to Aaron and reaches for his hand and brings it to her lips where she then kissed it.

"And you young Aaron. Thank you for helping my Robert find himself. I hope he has helped you as well. It sounds like you are very happy together but I am sad that you had to leave home to find your happiness. But I understand and your secret is safe with me if that is what you want."

"We are not ready to let our families into our lives yet. They would not accept our marriage and would be upset with us," Robert says.

"My family especially," follows Aaron. "They would not leave us alone and make life very difficult for us. They tend to believe they can dictate to me how I should live my life."

"I've done a bit of that in my day unfortunately," Annie responds. "Sometimes we mums just can't let go and let our children grow up. Hopefully one day you and your mum can reconnect and have a good relationship."

Aaron liked Robert's gran and enjoyed the four days they ended up spending with her. He learned so much more about Robert when he was a young boy. He is returning home with a load of new embarrassing stories and pictures of his husband. Robert enjoyed the time with his grandmother as well. As their time ended with her both men promised to keep in touch and to come back and visit. They even invited her to visit them in Rotterdam but she wasn't sure she would be up for that. They returned home from Spain refreshed, tan and ready to head back to work.

\--------------------

In October Robert was assigned the job to help implement some new programs in the companies main branches in India. He was going to need to be there for a month. At the same time Aaron's had been given the opportunity for advanced technical training for Jags and Rovers at their manufacturing facilities around Birmingham. The training was going to be for about three weeks. So the two of them coordinated their trips to take place at the same time then Aaron would join Robert in India for his final week before they both return home.

James and his partner drove down from Manchester one weekend to spend it with Aaron. They hadn't seen each other for six months since Robert's birthday party. James caught Aaron up on what he knew was taking place in Emmerdale. Aaron spent his second weekend in London with a group he was training with. It was a whirlwind three weeks where a lot of information and training was thrown at him. More than he had ever had at one time since his first college training on auto mechanics. So he was ready to fly to Goa to meet Robert the day his training was complete.

Robert had spent the same three weeks in India getting familiar with his companies business there. He spent most of his time at their India headquarters in Chennai but with some day trips to some of their other branch offices. India was a little more raw than Robert was use to but he was treated with first class hospitality by his Indian co-workers so he couldn't complain. After three weeks it was off to Goa where he would meet Aaron and they would spend a week at a Hyatt beachside resort his company uses on a regular basis. Robert spent his time between working at their Goa office and relaxing on the beach with Aaron. Some of the local co-workers of Robert's even took them out a couple of nights to explore the Goa party scene. 

On the flight home, while Robert slept, Aaron found himself staring out the window as they flew over the Arabian Sea and realizing just how much his life has been blessed since he had met, fallen in love and married Robert. He thinks back to a year ago before Robert had moved back to Emmerdale and how miserable of a life he was living. He was still getting over Jackson's death and working at the garage with Cain and living between Paddy's and the pub with his mum. He was also cutting himself to relieve himself of the pain he was feeling. Then Robert returned to the village and everything chained. What started as a torrid affair had turned into this. Aaron turns to look at his sleeping husband next to him who earlier had reached over and was holding Aaron's hand. They had disappeared from Emmerdale without telling anyone and while that wasn't the right way to do things he knew it was the only way he and Robert would have had a chance to succeed together. He knew his family all to well. Now he can't imagine his old life.

As Aaron continues to look at the ocean spread out below the airplanes window Aaron begins to think of the future. What will it have in store for him and Robert. He knows the two of them are still very young but they both are old souls who have gone through a lot in their lives. At that moment Aaron was startled out of his thoughts by a women a couple of rows in front of him who was taking her baby to the toilet. Watching her collect the baby bag and everything she needed before heading forward Aaron wondered if he would ever be a dad who had a baby to take care of? He had been quite good with Leo so he knew how to take care of babies but he wondered if he would have the chance to take care of his own? It was something he and Robert had never talked about. He thinks back to when he came out and telling Paddy he would never fall in love, never get married and never have children. As he secretly smiles to himself he remembers Paddy telling him that it will happen when he least expects it. One day he would meet someone and his heart would take over. Aaron turns to look at Robert one more time and can't help but lean over and give him a kiss on his forehead. Paddy had been right.

\--------------------

The rest of 2012 went by uneventful. Both men were back at their jobs and working hard. As Christmas approached neither had found themselves missing England. Robert's grandmother had invited them to Spain but they just didn't have the time to get away and when they invited her to Rotterdam she said she was to old to deal with the cold so the they spent the holiday with friends and co-workers. 

New Years Eve was spent at home in front of the fire as neither of them had the desire to head out. As the clock was about to strike midnight they found themselves in deep conversation about their future. The same thoughts Aaron remembered having on that flight home from Goa.

"Robert, do you ever think about the future? Our future?"

"All of the time. Do you?"

"Some. I never use to think about the future because I never thought I would have one worth dreaming about but now, yes, I think about our future and what all it will entail."

"What do you see?" Robert draped his arm over his husbands shoulder and pulled him in closer after adjusting the wood in the fire and getting them new beers.

"I see a lot of things but sometimes I think I let my imagination go a little wild because I doubt most of it would ever be anything you would want."

"How do you know because we have never talked about it. We have to talk about it to really know what each of us think about when we think of our future."

"Then go on smarty pants. What do you think about." Aaron gives Robert a little poke in his side when he tells him this.

"Well, let's see..... I see us living here for a while but then maybe one day getting transferred to a more exotic locale for a few years. Maybe America. Maybe Australia. Maybe Spain. Maybe back to England one day. I see you Aaron continuing to get better looking with age which will make it even harder for me to keep my hands off you."

With that Aaron gives Robert another shove. "Is that all you think about Mr. Sugden, having sex with me."

Robert gets a frown on his face when he replies, "You mean you aren't always thinking about having sex with me? I'm hurt."

"Come on Robert. I'm trying to be serious here. We have never had these types of conversations before. Not really."

"OK, sorry, but I do think a lot about having sex with my husband. But OK, I'll get serious." Robert goes quiet for a moment before he speaks up again.

"I do think about what a great father you will be. You are so loving and caring Aaron. Our kids are going to be the luckiest kids in the world with Aaron Sugden as their dad."

Aaron turns and looks seriously at Robert before breaking out into a smile. "You think about us having kids?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I want to have children with you Aaron. Don't you or do you not want to have children."

"God Robert, I have been thinking about it all the time lately. I want nothing more than for the two of us to have some kids. You think I would be a good dad. Well, I think you would be a great dad too."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I. You're loving and caring. As much as you take care of me I can only imagine how much more you would take care of our children."

"Children? More than one?"

"Why not. Our little ones will need siblings to get into trouble with."

"Ha, well I'm not really looking forward to a next generation of Robert and Andy feuds."

"Oh, that would never happen because their dads would never pick one over the other would they?"

Robert just smiled and pulled Aaron in to another hug. "You really have thought about all of this. So when would you want to have that first kid."

"Honest?"

"Always"

"The sooner the better"

Now Robert was finally surprised. He had thought Aaron would say something like in 5 or 10 years. They were still pretty much pups themselves. Then Robert found himself just staring at Aaron before the younger dark haired one spoke again.

"What? Does that surprise you? Yes, I'd love to start a family as soon as possible with you. Why wait?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe until we are a little older ourselves. Maybe until we are more financially secure to afford the process. For us to have a child won't be easy or cheap. It's not like we wait a couple of weeks until one of us is ovulating and then we start fucking our brains out in hopes we get pregnant."

"Well duh. Just because I'm part Dingle doesn't mean I'm as dumb as a box of rocks. It is one reason why I said the sooner the better. I know the process isn't something that happens overnight. Lots of hurdles. But, if we start soon then maybe in a couple of years....."

Robert stands and then pulls Aaron up and wraps his arms around his younger husband. "You Mr. Sugden are way to wise and have way to much common sense for your age. But I agree with you. We start the process now. How about I call James tomorrow and ask him to start doing some research for us. I have no clue on what the laws are in the UK let alone here in the Netherlands. Once James has had a chance to lay it all out for us then we can decide what we want to do. Sound good?

"Perfect Papa Robert"

"Anything for daddy Aaron who I love very much."

About that time they heard church bells begin to chime and also fireworks being shoot off.

"Happy 2013 Mr. Sugden. It will be tough for this year to be any better than last but here is to us trying to make that happen. I love you very much Aaron."

"Happy New Year to you too Robert and just for the record..... I love you more."

\------------

Robert had thrown a surprise party to celebrate Aaron's 21st birthday the weekend following his birthday. Their normal circle of friends all showed up but they were most excited by the surprise of James and his partner at their door. They had caught a flight and decided to surprise their favorite expats in Rotterdam.

Later in the evening it was time for Aaron to open presents. After getting a wide selection of various types of alcohol from their friends and a new phone, new tablet and some very sexy underwear from his husband he next looked toward James for their gifts. James' partner had run down to their car to get their gifts. When he came back he was carrying a 12 pack of Aaron's favorite English lager. You couldn't have wiped the smile off of Aaron's face if anyone had tried. The second gift, from James, was a little harder for Aaron to understand until he read the title of the report in front of him. "The legal adoption or surrogacy options available to Aaron and Robert Sugden in 2013"

"Oh my God James, you have all of this information put together already? It's only been like five days." Aaron was completely shocked but even more excited. "Thank you James. Thank you so much." 

He holds up the report to show Robert who had been standing off in one corner of the room. He had already been told that James would be bringing the document with him today. The rest of their friends at the party didn't though and were both surprised and happy that Aaron and Robert were wanting to start a family.

They all made a conscience decision to set the report aside since everyone was already pretty drunk and discuss it the following day after sleep and when they were all sober. The following day James was back at Robert and Aaron's to go over the information he brought with him.

"So that's it in a nutshell. Surrogacy is probably a better option than adoption as far as a time line goes if you are interested in having an infant. If you are interested in adopting someone older then that could happen quickly but not with infants. Then based on the laws in Britain and the Netherlands it is best to do the surrogacy in the UK since you both are citizens. Dutch law is not very strong in favor of surrogacy, especially for same sex couples. Then since you are both British citizens and the baby would be British as well it should be less hassle in obtaining the proper documents for you to bring your new baby to the Netherlands. Now even the laws in Britain will not allow both of your names on the birth certificate. Whichever one of you are the biological father will be named on the birth certificate along with the birth mother but we will be able to create all of the necessary documents that would give both of you necessary authority. We could also create any contract we want with the surrogate mother but they would not hold up in court if she decided she wanted to keep the baby in the end. She will have complete power of decision until the baby is born and she has signed away her parental rights. Until then she can change her mind and keep the baby. That is the big risk with surrogacy regardless if you are a same sex or mixed sex couple."

Robert and Aaron spent the next month discussing and talking about what they wanted to do. They had been on line searching surrogate websites in the UK that were LGBT friendly and had a track record working with same sex couples. They were leaving no stone unturned as they also went back to James with new questions all of the time. Finally in February they made their decision. On the night of their first wedding anniversary as it turned out. They decided to move forward with surrogacy. They had also made a list of the first agencies they wanted to contact and they had also decided to contact a LBGT resource center in London for any recommendations they could make. In the end they had taken their first step in becoming first time parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's halftime of England and Tunisia so I decided to post the next chapter. Thanks for the initial comments so far. This story definitely has a slow build as we walk through Aaron and Rob's past six years before moving forward. So Aaron has met Annie and the guys have decided to have a child through surrogacy. I debated if I wanted to have them want a child this soon and while so young but then I realized that was the whole reason I moved up their time lime to have somewhat of a realistic time line for things to happen like they might in the real world. So young Aaron and Robert begin their march toward fatherhood. For reference in writing this I did do a quick scan of current laws for surrogacy, second parent adoption, getting visas for new borns, etc for the UK and Netherlands for same sex couples today and also finding as much as I could on what the laws were in both countries back in 2013-14 when this segment of the story was taking place. If I missed some legal points or miss interrupted them, I apologize.


	4. JUNE 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert's child is born. This chapter is the lead up to that and the first months afterward.

Matthew Adam Sugden was born June 21, 2014. During the conception phase of the process they has used semen from both Aaron and Robert so it would be a surprise when their baby was born on who the biological father was going to be. They had decided though to know ahead of time what the sex of their baby would be so they were excited when they found out it was going to be a boy. Then when he was born with brown hair combined with his blue eyes they felt pretty certain on which of them was the biological father. 

It had taken about two months to determine which surrogacy agency they were going to go with. The agency was based in London and primarily focused on LGBT surrogate opportunities. From there it was the process of finding the right surrogate to carry their child. This meant a lot of trips back and forth between Rotterdam and London. They spent roughly two months of weekends in London meeting and interviewing candidates until they met Jenny. The three of them hit it off instantly. She also had been an surrogate before so they had less concerns of her not honoring their contract in the end.

They then started the conception process and once again they found themselves in London several times. They use to joke with their friends that they were once again off to London to masturbate. The ultimate romantic weekend getaway!

They new they were lucky and very unique. It only took them about nine months to find an agency then a surrogate and for them to get pregnant. It was always possible but the average time period for all of this to happen was usually closer to 18-20 months. So things were moving much faster than they originally planned.

There had been no complications in the pregnancy. They had been able to stay in close contact with Jenny throughout. They made sure at least one of them made a trip to London each month to see how she was doing and to make sure she had everything she needed. As the due date got closer James began the process of securing all of the necessary contracts and documents. They were so lucky they had James working for them and that he refused to take payment. He considered Robert and Aaron family and this is what family does for each other. 

One big concern through this whole process had been the babies birth. Would there be enough time for Robert and Aaron to get there to see their son be born? That was the down side of their surrogate living in London while they were in Rotterdam with the North Sea in between. As they got to the last month both men had gone to taking overnight bags with them to work everyday so if they got the call they can make a beeline directly to the airport. They had also purchased open ended tickets that could be used at anytime over the next 30 days as long as the flight wasn't sold out which they had been assured by the airline seldom happened. Robert had the added concern that the call would come while he was away on a day trip to one of their other European offices. That would likely make it impossible for him to make it to London in time.

It was a Thursday when they got the call mid morning. They were lucky he was coming during the day when there are hourly flights between Rotterdam and London as opposed to night when the flights stop at midnight and don't start up again until 7am. Both men had co-workers take them to the airport and they both got there in time to take the same flight. They were anxious and worried but also they couldn't contain their excitement or their smiles. Even the flight attendant noticed the grins and eventually pulled it out of them. So after they landed and they were heading to the gate the attendant was on the intercom.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to London. The local time is approximately 10:10am. We will be pulling into the gate momentarily so please make sure you have gathered all of your possessions. And from all of us at British Airways we would also like to congratulate two of our customers today who got the call earlier this morning and are now on their way to the hospital here in London to see the birth of their first child, a son. So to Robert and Aaron we wish you all the luck with your newborn."

The boys were shocked to hear themselves being mentioned over the intercom. Both of them became a little embarrassed as they heard the applause through the plane and those sitting around them that realized they were the happy new dads to be were congratulating them directly. Soon their embarrassment turned to pride and they even got congratulating handshakes from the pilots. Then they found a British Airways employee waiting for them with a service cart to whisk them to the main entrance and taxi stand as fast as possible. As the employee told them, "It is the least we can do and good luck. Thanks for flying with British Airways" was the last thing they heard as the were allowed to jump to the head of the line and get into the next taxi that would take them to the hospital.

They made it to the hospital with about thirty minutes to spare. Jenny was already well into labor. Her partner was there with her as she had been her birthing partner throughout this entire process since neither Aaron or Robert could be there for those classes. Both men were unsure what to expect and they were spellbound through the whole delivery. Aaron was the first to hold their baby once he was delivered but soon both men had their shirts off and holding Matthew against their bare chests for bonding purposes just like they had been shown. 

Their son was then taken by the mid-wives to be cleaned up and checked over by the doctor. He had been born only 10 days before his scheduled due date so there really were no concerns. He appeared to be completely healthy and would be released from the hospital first thing in the morning which gave the boys a chance to contact James and let him know Matthew had arrived.

It took a little more time than James had originally thought to secure the necessary documents that legally allow the baby into the Netherlands after he was born. He had not been aware of the one requirement of the Dutch government requiring a DNA test to verify that Robert or Aaron was indeed the biological father. It was going to take an additional four days to wait on the results of the test which meant four days in a hotel for Aaron, Robert and Matthew. Once the results had been verified showing Aaron was Matthew's biological father the two husbands were able to take their new son home to Rotterdam.

\--------------------

Matt was a fussy baby initially. Robert always blamed it on the Dingle in him. He eventually grew out of it but the men still struggled with their confidence on what they were doing. Both just knew they were doing it all wrong even though it seemed like they had read every 'how to raise your baby' book they could find. These were the times they really missed their families. People who could show them how to do things right. Who would tell them everything was going to be OK. There were days where both of them were on the verge of calling home and begging for help. In the end though they didn't because they found that they had all the help they needed already right there, even if they didn't happen to be family. The wives of both of their bosses were like step mums to both Aaron and Robert. Neither of the guys really understood how well liked they were at their respective jobs. They didn't really realize how much they were adored and they weren't prepared for how much all of their friends would be there for them after they brought Matthew home. Matthew was going to have as many step nans, granddads, aunts, uncles and cousins as he wanted because everyone wanted to be a part of his life. 

Robert remembered the first time Matt came up with a terrible ear infection. Pretty common ailment for babies but both him and Aaron were beside themselves, especially when the doctors decided to keep Matt in the hospital overnight once they saw the panic his fathers were in. Elysee, the wife of Robert's boss was at the hospital in no time once she found out and basically took charge. Half scolding both men and half soothing their fears she let them know everything was going to be OK and babies will get sick on occasion just like adults do. 

It was amazing watching Matthew grow. He had eyes of wonderment. He was always taking in everything around him. The men got into a routine alternating on who would get up for the night feeds and who took care of the daily requirements of making bottles and the non stop washing of Matthew's clothes as he was always spitting up on them.

Both of their employer's had been extra generous in allowing time off for Robert and Aaron after Matthew was born. As far as the Dutch government was concerned both men only qualified for two days each of paid paternity leave since that was all the Dutch government allowed. However, both of their employers allowed for more paid time off for both of the men. They were each valued employers that neither company wanted to lose so they made it as easy as possible for the men to have the time needed once they returned home with Matthew. They both took thirty days as soon as they returned then they each were given an additional four weeks of holiday that was broken into two week periods that Robert and Aaron alternated between them. In the end this meant at least one of them would be home at all times for the first three months after Matthew's birth.

Elysee once again stepped up and helped the men with all of the other things new parents had to prepare for. She helped them find a children's doctor and new parent classes they both attended. Some of the other ladies they worked with organized a baby shower which loaded them up with so much of the daily things they were going to need to raise their son. Some of their friends they hung out with in the neighborhood helped them create a nursery. Elysee also used her connections to help them find a daycare that they would eventually take Matthew to once both dads had returned to work. They had been able to reserve a spot for him. There was currently a critical shortage of good day care in the Netherlands so it had been a huge weight off their shoulders when Elysee had used her influence to secure a spot in one of the better daycare's in the city. She had become an invaluable support for both Robert and Aaron and one they would never be able to repay their gratitude to.

Three months flew by and before they knew it was time for both men to go back to work full time and they both absolutely hated it. They didn't understand how any parents can leave their new born child to go back to work even though they knew they had too. Robert had offered to let Aaron quit his job and be a stay at home dad. He was making enough money for them to live on. They may have to move to a less expensive home but it would be a small price to pay for Aaron to stay home with Matthew. But Aaron loved his job too. He had quickly climbed the ranks at the dealership and actually enjoyed what he was starting to do right before his paternity leave. So they were going to have to learn how to work with day care just like every other dual income family around the world. They were fortunate to have secured a spot in one of the best day care centers in the city which was reducing their anxiousness of leaving Matt with complete strangers.

The first day for Matt at day care arrived and both men found it hard to leave the center after they had dropped off Matthew. It was an emotion the caregivers at the center were use to seeing because just about every new parent went through the separation anxiety the first few times they left their child. After one last kiss the two husbands forced themselves to turn around and walk out before they started crying in front of all of the other parents. But it didn't take to long to get over the anxiety and soon they were both in a steady routine with Matthew at day care. There was one positive. They had been warned it might happen and it did. Being at day care sped up the timeline for Matthew sleeping through the night. Being around so many other people during the day and especially other babies allowed Matt to use a lot more energy during the day which tired him out. Now, he usually wasn't home to long in the evening before he was ready to go to bed and then sleep all through the night.

October had quickly arrived. Matthew was approaching four months old and they were dropping him that night with Elysee and her family so Robert and Aaron could have a date night. The day was special as it was the three year anniversary of the first time they had met. Robert especially liked to remember these special little milestones in their lives together so tonight he was going to take Aaron out to dinner and then have a night to themselves afterwards. As they were about to leave though there was a knock on their door. When they opened it they found James standing on the other side with a sour look on his face.

"James, what are you doing here?"

"Robert, Aaron, we need to talk."


	5. DECEMBER 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert deal with a new issue which will ultimately force them to adjust their little family once again.

"Rob, I'm only going to be gone two days. It's going to be fine."

"I know. I just think it would be better if we both go."

"I don't think either of us are ready to be traveling with a baby. Not for a quick turnaround trip. Just not worth it considering how much stuff we would have to pack just for Matt."

"You're right. I know you are, but still I want to be there too."

"You'll be there when I'm back. Just have everything ready. OK?"

Aaron kissed Matthew on the forehead and then gave his husband a kiss.

"Love you. See you day after tomorrow."

"Love you more."

\--------------------

It had been about two months now since James showed up at their front door the night they had intended to go on their first date night since Matthew had been born. It took them by complete surprise and by the look on his face there was something serious going on. Both men could only assume something had happened in Emmerdale or the White's had found them. Either way the enthusiasm for date night was sucked out of the room. So James dove right in after he got settled down with a brew as Aaron and Robert joined him.

"I had a visit from the police this week as it seems the attorney for your father Aaron has been trying to find you."

Aaron's face went white as a ghost with the mention of Gordon. With a rise in his emotions obvious to Robert and James he had to ask. "What does Gordon want?"

James is looking back and forth between the two of them. "Actually he isn't looking for you. The attorney has been searching for you to inform you that Gordon has died."

Robert immediately grabbed for Aaron's hand to help calm him but Aaron pulled away to stand and begin pacing around the room. "How?"

"Cancer. Apparently he has battled it off and on for a few years. It had been in remission but then came back and couldn't be stopped this time. He died about two and a half weeks ago. The attorney spent a week trying to find you and finally went to the police and they put him in contact with me. I have spent the past week getting all the information together before I came over here to have this conversation. I'm sorry Aaron."

"You said he spent a week looking for me. Does everyone in Emmerdale know?"

"No. He did go there looking for you but he didn't tell them who he was or why he was looking for you. They just said they didn't know where you were and that was it."

Aaron nodded. Thank god. The last thing he wanted was for his family to know about his history with Gordon. At the same time Robert could sense something wasn't right with Aaron. He could tell it wasn't just grief he was seeing in Aaron's eyes. There was something else. There is something he doesn't know about Aaron's father.

Aaron is finally calming down and has returned to sitting next to Robert on the sofa. "Does Liv know? Have you found her?"

"No, your sister does not know yet and yes we finally found her."

"Sister? Aaron, you never told me that you have a sister."

"It wasn't important. She and her mum left us when I was like 13 and I never heard from either of them again. They basically forgot about me. Well, Sandra did. Liv was only like 3 at the time so I doubt she even remembered me and who knows how much Sandra has told her since they left. She'd be 12 now, I think."

Robert is now the one with the questions. "So James, where is she, is she OK?"

"Hang on Robert, all your questions will be answered in time. Just let me walk through everything."

Aaron then realizes there is more. "So go on, what else is going on?"

"There is a will Aaron and you were made the executor of the will."

Aaron is looking unsure, "What does that mean?"

"It means Gordon chose you to be the person to make sure everything in the will gets carried out as he spelled out for it to happen."

Aaron just slumps down into the sofa further. It was obvious to both of the other men that this was not what Aaron wanted to hear.

"He chose you to be the one to take care of his estate."

"Of course he did. His final kick to the gut. But there wasn't much so I can't imagine this will be all that tough."

"No it won't and I can do all of that for you. But the thing is he did have some money?"

"He what? He never had any when I was living with him."

"He does now. He had an insurance policy for 1 million pounds that is to be split between you and your sister. He also had a retirement fund that is now worth about 300,000 and he had about 10,000 in a savings account. He owned his home and he also had a second home in Spain."

Aaron is shocked. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, I see that. In the end I suspect there will be about 600 thousand each for you and Liv or more depending on what you do with the homes."

"I'm not sure I even want his money."

"You what?" Robert is surprised to hear Aaron say that.

"It just feels like, I don't know, blood money. Like I'm being paid off to stay quiet."

"Aaron, I don't understand. Staying quiet about what?" Robert is again seeing that same look in Aaron's eyes. A look that is telling him there is something his husband isn't telling him. "Aaron?" But before he could say anything else it was James that spoke.

"It isn't blood money Aaron because there is something else." James is looking at Aaron to see if he can tell if Aaron wants him to continue but when he saw no change in Aaron's expression is proceeded. "Gordon made a death bed confession to the police."

With that Aaron bent over and put his face into his hands. It was obvious to all this was not something Aaron was prepared for and it was not something he wanted to happen.

"Ok, will one of you two tell me what is going on. Aaron, I can tell by your eyes you aren't telling me something and I can tell James knows what that is. I don't like being in the dark about anything connected to my husband so which one of you is going to tell me?"

Aaron and James look at each other. James sort of shrugs, "Aaron, you need to tell him. You can't keep this secret any longer."

Aaron turns and looks at Robert and takes a deep breath before he begins. "My so called father sexually abused me throughout the years I was living with him. It started when I was 8 and continued until I was old enough to resist him which he then threw me out telling me what good was I because that was the reason he had kept me around. I was his fuck toy and nothing else."

They all had sat there in silence for a good two minutes with none of them moving a muscle. Robert's jaw remained dropped in shock and soon tears were forming in his eyes. "So if you need to go know Robert, I'll understand. I'm sure you don't want anything to do with me now that you know this."

Robert finally shakes himself out of his shock after hearing Aaron tell him that. "I'm not going anywhere Aaron. For better and for worse. Messed up forever. Remember? I do."

Robert doesn't hardly have the words out of his mouth before Aaron is breaking down into tears. James heads into the kitchen and putters around making drinks but mostly to give his friends the space they need at the moment as Aaron continues to cry into the chest of his husband. This goes on for a good ten minutes before Aaron finally starts to calm down. 

"Did you hear what I said Aaron? I'm not going anywhere."

James comes back into the room with their teas. After taking a sip of his Robert once again is looking at Aaron as the younger main is getting control of his emotions again. "I do have to thank Gordon though", Robert said. "He had the decency to die so I didn't have to kill him and end up in prison for murder."

Aaron couldn't help but let out a snort after hearing Robert. It put a smile on everyone's face and it was exactly what was needed at that point. James decided this was as good a time as any to continue.

"Gordon confessed to all of the abuse. He knew he was dying and that he wasn't going to see you ever again and it's obvious it was weighing on his conscience so he recorded his confession with the police. Since he has now died there is nothing the police will do with this confession unless you want it put into his and yours official record and for that to happen you would have to go to Nottingham, where he was living when he died, and give your own statement. It will then be on record for anyone to read if they ever looked up information on you or him."

Aaron just shakes his head. He did not want anyone else to know about his past. "No, this goes to the grave with Gordon. The three of us in this room never speaks of it again."

Robert wraps his arm around Aaron and pulls him in for another hug while they look at each other and nod. It stays their secret. 

Over the next few days though Aaron did open up and tell Robert everything. Explicit detail. Robert even had to admit to himself it was more than he wanted to hear. But it did confirm one thing he always felt. Aaron was indeed the strongest man he knew to have gone through that whole ordeal on his own and survive to become the loving and caring husband and father that he is today.

"So anyway," James is now getting their attention so he could continue. "Being his executor also means you are responsible for Gordon's burial and if you want a funeral or not. I can handle those arrangement if you don't want to Aaron."

"I'll take care of that with you James," Robert said. "Give us a couple of days and I'll get back to you with what the decisions are."

"That's fine but don't take to long. The morgue is still holding his body and need to have him removed soon."

Robert and Aaron just nodded. They sat there for another minute when suddenly Aaron remembered something James had said.

"You said you had found Liv."

"Yes, she and her mum are living in Dublin. It took awhile to eventually find her. We had to hire an investigator but they were now in Dublin. Sandra had changed their name to something totally unrelated to them. That is what made it so hard to find them. They now have the last name of Flaherty."

Aaron just nods. "So she is OK then."

"Yes and no."

Both Robert and Aaron are now intently looking at James for him to continue.

"Sandra is not well. Apparently she hasn't been for a couple of years. She has some serious mental health issues. They have now become severe enough that she is no longer able to care for herself or for Liv and needs to be hospitalized. Sandra does have a sister that lives in Dublin which is why they moved there in the first place but she really isn't in any position to care for Liv herself so right now Liv has been placed in foster care while they determine what is best for her."

Aaron couldn't believe what he was hearing. This shouldn't be happening to his sister. "I need to see her. See if there is anything I can do. Maybe have her come here."

"Aaron?" Robert speaks out in shock. 

"I know we have to talk about it Rob, but I can't have my sister stuck in foster care. All of this has happened to her and she had nothing to do with any of it."

"Aaron, you need to understand something else about Liv. She hasn't been a saint herself these past couple of years. She has been a bully at school and gets into trouble all of time. Been kicked out of two schools already before she turned 12. Everyone knows it has everything to do with her mum's mental health issues and not having anyone else in her life to love her and take care of her. In fact, even at her age, she has spent more time taking care of her mum than her mum taking care of her."

"All the more reason she needs someone else in her life. Why not use Rob?"

"Are you ready to be a parent to a 12 year old? Matthew is only 6 months old and we're running in circles. Throw a preteen into that mix and, well are you sure?"

"I'm sure I don't want my sister lost in the foster system. Would you want that for Vic if the tables were turned?"

"No, of course not but Liv doesn't even know you. Doesn't know us, our family."

Aaron knew what Robert was trying to say. "I would think anything would be better than the foster system. Even us." Aaron leans over and kisses his husband to assure him he knew what he had been thinking about. "Besides, what are you always telling me? That in the end you always win them over."

"Ha, I never intended for you to actually use that against me." 

"ummm... I'm still here guys." James is now reminding them. 

"Right, so what do you suggest. What all needs to be done?"

"For starters I have brought paperwork. If you would like for me to make all of the arrangements for Gordon's body I can do that. I assume you aren't interested in a funeral."

"uh, No"

"Then I need you to sign over the executor to me and I can take care of him. We can discuss later while I'm here or over the phone in a day or two regarding what you want done."

Aaron nods not sure what James was referring to and James could instantly tell. "It means you still have decided burial or cremation. If you choose burial then you have to pick out a casket, a plot in a cemetery, gravestone. etc. If you choose cremation then what to do with the ashes afterward. I can't make all of those decisions on my own. They have to come from you and Robert."

"Then there is the estate. His homes and possessions. I'll need direction on what you want done with those. With the money, I have a document for you to sign and it will authorize me to deposit the funds into an account for you. Since Liv isn't of legal age yet her money will have to be put into a trust. I will need direction from you on how that trust should be set up and when she can have the money. Things like that. But we don't have to make those decisions tonight. A lot has been thrown at you Aaron and I'm sorry for that. I'm hoping you have a spare bed for me. I'm exhausted. We can talk more tomorrow." 

\--------------------

Over the course of the next week Aaron had given James direction on what to do with Gordon's stuff. Most of it going to donations. His home in Nottingham being sold but they decided to hang on to the home in Spain. It might be something they would use in the future. With the money they decided to put a third of it into a trust for Matthew and the rest in a growth fund. If they have future kids they want to be able to put equal amounts into trust funds for those kids too. With Liv's money he set up a similar trust that wouldn't allow her free access to the money until she was 21 but money could be withdrawn as needed with Aaron's approval for things she might need it for like university or a car. They also had James make initial contact with the child services system. They wanted him to explore what the hurdles would be to have Liv come live with them in Rotterdam. They did not want to put that option in front of her without knowing if it was a possibility legally or not.

Aaron and Robert decided they wanted to go meet Liv. They had James arrange a meeting with the foster family Liv had been moved in with. They left Matt with Elysee for the weekend and took off for Dublin.

James was also going to be there. He was going to meet with Liv first to tell her about Gordon. Aaron really didn't think he had it in him to tell her about his death so James was meeting with her first. Then he and Robert was going to show up at the meeting place and take it from there. A child services supervisor was also going to be present but in the background and out of the way. This was necessary because Liv was still only 12 years old. 

As James explained to Liv what had happened to her father she wasn't sure how she was suppose to feel. She was sad that he was dead and that she was never going to meet him again. She was angry that her father had never come to look for her. She was mad at this whole ordeal because she just wanted to go and do what she wanted but she couldn't. She was unhappy because she didn't like the foster home she had been placed in. To this 12 year old girl pretty much everything sucked in her life.

"So what about my brother. Has anyone talked to him or does he not care about me either?"

"No Liv, he does care. He didn't know what had happened to you or your mum until he was told about your father's death. He had his own struggles in his life. Once your mum took you and left it was just Aaron and your dad. Your father kicked Aaron out when he became a teenager. He was only 14 and on the streets. Your brother was dealing with a lot of stuff himself and he just couldn't make you his priority. He knew you had your mum. But now, he cares and wants to meet you."

"He does? Why?"

"You're his sister and you're all alone aren't you?"

"When can I see him?"

"Any moment now. He has come to Dublin to meet you. His airplane landed a little while ago so now we are just waiting for him to get here."

Liv smiled and was suddenly excited. It was about ten more minutes when Aaron and Robert walked through the doors and spotted James and Liv at the table. Liv was unsure how to act or which one of them her brother even was. Eventually Aaron squatted down in front of her.

"Hello Liv, I'm Aaron. It is so good to finally see you again."

"Hi. I don't remember you at all."

"I'm not surprised. You were only 3 or so when your mum took you away."

"I'm sorry what happened to you. Mr. Nightengale told me our dad kicked you out when you were a teenager."

"Yes, yes he did but that doesn't matter anymore does it. He's gone now and can never hurt either one of us. Can we join you?"

Liv nodded and then looked up at Robert. "Who's that"

"This is Robert. He's my husband."

"Husband? I thought you can only marry a woman?"

"Where we live two men can marry each other if they love each other like we do."

"So, your gay? My brother is a fag?"

James speaks before anybody else. "Liv, that is not very nice. You know that is a hurtful word to use with a gay man like your brother and like me and Robert, even though Robert is bisexual and not gay none of us deserve to be called cruel names."

"I'm sorry but that is what all my friends call people like you."

It was Aaron this time that spoke. "I understand that but it's not a nice word. Me and Robert and James are no different than anybody else. We have jobs, pay our bills, do all the same things as everybody else. We just happen to love each other and not love women. As far as I'm concerned there is no need to call us names because of that."

"So how long have you been married?"

"It will be three years in February."

"Where do you live?"

"We live in the Netherlands. Do you know where that is?"

"Not really. I'm not so great with school stuff. So you don't live in England where you grew up?"

"No, we moved away when we got married. Both Robert and I were from the same little village though."

"So why did you move? Didn't like it there."

"That was part of it but there were lots of reasons. Why don't we leave that story for another day. Lets talk about you. Do you like it here in Dublin?"

"It's OK. Mum moved us here when I was 10. Just another of the many moves we made."

"So you moved around a lot then?"

"Yes. we would move somewhere and then after awhile mum would get spooked about something go into a depression and then once she got better we'd pack up and move again. Lost count of how many times we moved. We lived her the longest. Probably because my aunt lives here too, even though we never see much of her."

"You have a bunch of friends then?"

"A couple. I stopped trying to make friends a couple of moves ago. It made it easier when it was time to move again."

Aaron felt his heart breaking when he heard Liv say this. It gutted him to hear how rough of life she has had up to this point.

"What is your foster home like?"

"Hate it there. They don't care about me. They just want the foster check they get for me each month. Can I come live with you?"

Aaron looks at James to see if he answer which he does when James nods at him. "That is what we are here for. To meet you and to see if you would like that or not. You'd be moving again and you would have to put up with both Robert and me as well as Matt."

"Who's Matt?"

Aaron pulls out his phone and to pull up a picture. "He's our 6 month old son. Matthew Adam Sugden."

"Sugden. So you changed your name too so nobody could find you like mum and I did?

"No, Sugden is Robert's last name and I chose to take his name when we got married so I'm Aaron Sugden now. But to answer your question I didn't do it because I was hiding from our dad. I had pretty much forgotten about him or at least buried his memory by the time we got married. He wasn't a nice man. At least not with me. I was 13 when you two went away and mad that Sandra didn't take me too but I understood. I had become a horrible kid already and I'm sure she didn't want to have to deal with me all on her own. Plus she didn't have any legal right to take me either. But when your 13 and unhappy you don't realize that stuff."

"Guess not. So what about your own mum. Didn't she want you."

"Not really. I remember when it was just me, mum and Gordon but mum and Gordon were always fighting. They had me when they were both still very young. My mum was still just 13 when I was born and Gordon was only 17. Not much older than you right now. They really didn't know how to raise a kid and they didn't get much help from the rest of their families. The rest of my mum's family is just about as worthless. Eventually my mum got tired of taking care of me and just left me with Gordon and left. She was 21 and decided she wanted to go have fun so she left me. I saw her a couple of times over the next six years but it never turned into a good visit."

"So where did you go after our dad kicked you out?"

"I was mostly on the street getting into trouble and getting involved in dangerous things I shouldn't have. I started working for a guy delivering drugs for him. I got caught and was at the police station and one of the officers was from the village my mum lived in. The copper knew my mum and me. She called her to come get me. So I ended up living in Emmerdale with my mum. I'm 16 at this point. My mum and I did not get along and I fought with her all of the time. Uncle Zac and Uncle Cain laid into me a couple of times for my attitude but it was Paddy that got me right."

"Who's Paddy?"

"Paddy is a vet in the village and my mum at the time was his receptionist and sort of girlfriend. She sweet talked Paddy to let her and I move in with him. I lived with Paddy then for like three years and during that time I caused him a lot of grief. A lot and he took it. In the end he outlasted me and I finally grew up and cleaned up my act. Just in time for when Robert moved back to town. We met and it was an instant connection. We sort of had a hot romance for like 4 months before we left the village and got married."

"Wow, that is about as condensed of a version of our story as I have ever heard." Robert spoke with a smile on his face.

"Hi Liv. I'm sorry I've been so quiet but I've just been letting you and your brother get acquainted again. But I'm really glad to meet you too."

The three of them along with James continued to visit until the child supervisor informed them it was time to get Liv back to her foster home. They made arrangements to meet again the next day before saying good-bye for the night. Liv and the supervisor started to leave when Liv turned back around and ran back to give Aaron a big hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes we will see you tomorrow. Good night Liv."

The rest of the weekend they spent as much time with Liv as they could. The whole weekend flew by but it was obvious that a connection was made between Aaron and Liv. Even Robert was feeling close to the young girl and wanted to help her as much as he could.

Over the next couple of weeks several interviews were conducted with Aaron and Robert by the child services people. Both of their employers were also interviewed and an inspection was made of their home. It didn't take long for all of the necessary approvals to come through. That is when they finally asked Liv if she would like to live with them. Once she said yes all of the final arrangements were made. The longest delay was getting all of the necessary travel documents in order and the final approval from the Dutch government to let Liv move to Rotterdam.

Aaron had gone to get Liv on his own with Robert staying behind with Matthew and doing the final touches on Liv's room. Robert was the decorator between the two of them so Aaron let Robert create the room he thought a young teenage girl would like. In the end he had no clue what Liv liked so after consulting a couple of co-workers and their teenage daughters he created a nice neutral room for Liv that would allow her to decorate it as she saw fit.

It didn't take long for Liv to gather everything she wanted to take. Her possessions were limited and there wasn't much of her mums stuff that she wanted either. A couple of big suitcases pretty much held all of Liv's things. 

It was about a 2 hour flight to Amsterdam and then getting a train and thirty minutes later they were at Rotterdam's Centraal Station where Robert was waiting for them. Once they got home and Liv's stuff unloaded, Robert left to go get Matt from their friends that was keeping him while Robert ran around finishing everything for Liv's welcome home.

Robert returned with pizza and Liv's little nephew.

"Liv this is Matthew Adam." He's 7 months old now."

"He's little." Liv is looking him over from top to bottom just like Matt is doing to her. Pretty soon Matt squeals and begins to laugh while reaching out for Liv. 

"I think he just decided that he likes you Liv. Would you like to hold him?"

Robert hands him over to his new sister. You could tell she was nervous and not sure what to do but she continue to hold him until it was time to eat when Aaron took him after he had his bottle and meal ready. They were trying some puree banana's and peaches along with some rice for the first time with Matt which he loved and then they followed it up with his bottle. 

"He is just getting started on some solid food and it's going pretty well. So far he likes most anything but we haven't tried to feed him any real weird stuff. He's still growing his baby teeth so he's still not able to chew food very well yet." Aaron is trying to explain to Liv what is going on with Matt at his age. "He is sleeping all through the night most nights, but now and then he'll wake up so you might here us up with him once in awhile. We hope that is winding down soon though."

Robert and Aaron spent the rest of the weekend showing Liv around Rotterdam. They also took her to IKEA and some other stores to let her start to figure out how she wanted to decorate and furnish her room. On Monday they had an appointment at the International School where they intended to enroll here. Liv wasn't to excited about school but she could tell her brothers were going to make her go. They had a get together at one of their co-workers who had a daughter of similar age who also went to the International School. Lindsay and her parents were American. Her dad had been transferred a year ago into Robert's division. Lindsay and Liv hit it off instantly. Lindsay was a good kid so the guys hoped she would be a good influence on Liv.

The next couple of months flew by fast. Things had been going well for the little family. They had missed Liv's birthday since they never thought to ask her when it was. Aaron and Robert felt horrible and took her on a shopping spree one weekend to make up for it so all was good but they promised a party next year. Robert's birthday was fast approaching in two weeks. For Aaron's 23rd birthday back in January they hadn't done anything because they were in the middle of all the plans to move Liv in with them. So they had decided to celebrate all three of their birthdays at Robert's 29th birthday. 

June, 2015 rolled around and it was time for Matthew's first birthday party. He was crawling like crazy at this point and keeping the other three on their toes as he tried to get into everything. They all thought it was suppose to be the terrible twos. Not the terrible 10 months. He also said his first words by the time of his birthday. Dada, Iv and bye-bye were his first words. It was only another month after his birthday when Matthew started walking and soon after that he really started to learn new words. Liv was horrible at teaching him words Aaron and Robert did not want him saying. Of course the more they got upset the funnier Matt thought it was to say those words. 

In August they finally had a chance to go check out the vacation home in Spain that Gordon had left them. Even though it has been eight months neither Aaron or Robert had seen the place since they inherited it. James and his partner had used it four times already. It was the least they could do considering all of the free legal work they had gotten from him. They had also let some co-workers stay there too so Aaron and Robert decided it was time to go themselves. At first Aaron wasn't interested but then he realized it was stupid to let his past with Gordon affect his own family and their time together on holiday.

They went to Spain for two weeks. They discovered the condo they inherited was outstanding. It was in a gated community on a golf course with fantastic views of the sea. Liv was in love with the pool and the beach. It was a great two weeks as the explored the entire area. Aaron was struck that Gordon had been able to afford a condo like this on the Costa de Sol but as James told him later the man had finally found a well paying job and he invested in the Spain condo and was very frugal with his living expenses back in the UK. Regardless, Aaron had to admit this was a nice perk they would probably never have if he hadn't left it to them. Both he and Robert even took a stab at golf and they both found they actually enjoy it. They knew what they would be doing a lot of now when they visited. If they were not on the golf course then they would be at the beach or at the pool.

Matthew loved the water. The pool and the sea. They all had to stay on their toes to make sure he didn't get away from them and head for the water. They quickly figured out they would need to start teaching him how to swim as soon as possible.

"I think this has been the best holiday ever so far. I actually love this place." Aaron was telling Rob as he is handing him a beer and then joined him on the lounger on the balcony that looked out over the sea.

"I agree. We should have come here sooner but now we know what we have. I think we will be here on a regular basis. Don't you?"

"I do. Wish it was closer to home so we could use it more. Do you want to put it on the rental market or just keep it for ourselves and our friends?"

Robert thought for a moment before answering. "I think we should keep it for ourselves for now. We don't have a mortgage and the taxes aren't to bad. We can rent it out to friends but right now I'd say no to paying a rental company to keep it rented unless we find we just don't use it that much. I would like to come back here for Christmas. Maybe invite gran to join us. What do you think? Could you deal with no snow or cold? Christmas in shorts?"

"That sounds wonderful. Would love to see your gran again too. I think Liv would love her and she hasn't had a chance to meet Matt in person either. Let's do it."

As November, 2015 arrived Robert was feeling so good. He had a healthy little boy that was growing like a weed. Liv had settled in well and was fitting right in. There had been no signs of her tough girl attitude which relieved both of her brothers. They hoped they were showing her enough love and affection and helping her become the young lady they wanted her to be. She was even taking an interest in school. Robert and Aaron's relationship was as strong and ever. Aaron seemed so happy. As happy as Robert felt. It was a feeling he didn't want stopped. He was going to make sure their little bubble wasn't busted because life was really good right now.

"Robert, can I have a word with you?" Robert looked up from his desk to see his boss, Max standing in the door. 

"Sure, come in and have a seat. What's up?"

"So what are you working on today?"

"I'm trying to finalize 200 Fendt tractors from Germany being shipped to Namibia in Africa. The tractors should start arriving at the dock in a week and then out to sea four days after that."

"Ahh, well you're doing a good job Robert but we do need to talk. We have some things that need discussed."

Suddenly Robert is feeling a little unsure of himself. "OK, how can I help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments so far. It's fun watching you guess what is coming next. I chose a calmer way to tell the Gordon story where Aaron never had to come face to face with that man but yet the story is told.   
>  I also choose to not have the whole world know about it unless at some point Aaron decides that is what he wants and at this point in time it isn't. I apologize if some of the cruel words Liv used about Aaron being gay was hurtful but I believe based on her life up to that point it would not be out of character of her saying things like that. I implied in the story that she did not run with a good crowd so using hurtful words was probably something kids in that kind of crowd would do. The fact she cleaned up her act and changed almost immediately just suggests she was desperate for love, from anybody.


	6. JANUARY 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phase of Robert and Aaron's life is about to begin.

"OK Rob. You've been moping around the house all evening. I've given you space but now that Liv and Matt are in bed what's up?"

They had been sitting on their balcony as it was a fairly mild night for mid November in Rotterdam. It should be starting to cool off for the winter but they had been blessed with this late autumn blast of warm temperatures.

"Rob, come on now. Your scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Well it is but not in the way you are probably thinking."

"OK"

"Max had a meeting with me today." 

"OK, is everything all right?"

"They need me in Singapore after the first of the year."

Aaron has a look of concern. "You've done work trips before. What is unique about this one?"

"It would be for at least a year, maybe longer."

"What? Wait. A fucking year? Surely you didn't agree to that."

"You sort of don't get to say no to these things Aaron but I did tell them I wouldn't do it unless they let me take my family with me, paid for a top of the line apartment, Liv's schooling and helped you find work if that is what you wanted to do."

The two men just sat there not saying a thing for awhile trying to soak in what Robert had said. It would be uprooting their entire family.

Robert is the one that continues. "It wouldn't be a big deal for Matt. We would just have to find day care for him. It might mean we lose his spot at the center here because they might not hold it for us. Liv, I'm not sure how she would take it. She seems to be settling in here so she might hate it. It would be like all the times Sandra made her move but it also might be an adventure for her. But you Aaron, tell me what your thinking. I know the Netherlands was a big change for you. Singapore will be even bigger."

"I don't know what to think. I hate the idea of giving up my job and like with the day care, it might not be there when we get back. We would come back here, right? And, why are they doing this?"

"They are wanting to expand the operation there and they want someone English because of the customers we will be dealing with. It is also sort of a right of passage at the company. Just about everyone in senior management has done there stint overseas somewhere. Max and Elysee were in India for a couple of years as you know. Karl was in Poland. Marc and Cindy in Czech Republic. Johan has been in China this past year. I guess it's my turn and the fact they want to send me tells me I'm sitting in good graces with the company. And yes, right now the plan would be for us to return to Rotterdam at the end but it's not guaranteed. They could always want me someplace else too."

They sat there a while longer before Aaron finally said. "You know what Rob. You have done a million things for me. Whatever I needed you were always there. It's time I do the same for you. If we need to pack up the family and move to Singapore for your work then that is what we'll do. Liv might grumble but she'll be fine. I don't know anything about the place but I'm guessing we'll be just fine. Robert got up and pulled Aaron up to wrap his arms around him. 

Staring straight into Aaron's eyes, "Have I told you lately just how great you are and how much I love you."

Aaron just smiles, "Luckily I have a husband that loves to tell me everyday but I don't care if you want to tell me more. I never get tired of hearing you tell me." Aaron then leans up and kisses his husband. "So what happens next. Do we tell Liv tomorrow?"

"Let me go to work tomorrow and let them know. I also want them to start putting the plan together so we can have something to show Liv when we do tell her maybe in a week. If we can show her where we might be living and what the school options are then maybe it will be easier for her to agree. "Sound like a plan?"

"Works for me."

The following week Robert began to work with the human resource people to organize their move. The company agreed to pay for a nice apartment for them. In the end they found a luxury high rise apartment for the company to rent for Robert. They provided a short list of international schools for Robert and Aaron to look over for Liv and which ones were the most recommended. They provided Robert with some day care and nanny service information to review. Then they supplied information on a JLR dealer in Singapore that has expressed interest in Aaron. Robert just smiled with all of this. He couldn't believe how fast and how cooperative his company was being to make sure it was an easy move for his family.

That night Robert reviewed everything with Aaron. Aaron was even able to make contact with the dealership and have a discussion with them about what he might do for them. In the end they were pleased with everything and decided to make this move and treat it like an adventure. Now it was time to tell Liv.

Liv was actually quite fine with the move. Like they had suspected she was treating it like an adventure. She had never had the chance to travel until she moved in with Aaron and Robert but now her life was changing so much for the better. She would miss her friends but she would also be back and Robert had promised Lindsay could come and visit.

Christmas came and just like they had planned in the summer they went to their home in Spain to celebrate. Robert had made arrangements for his gran to join them. Annie was so pleased to get to spend a Christmas with family again. Liv adored Annie and Matt loved all of the attention and all of the presents. 

Aaron's 24th birthday party ended up being a big blowout that his current employer wanted to host. It was going to be a combination birthday and farewell party. They held the party amongst the new cars on the display floor of the dealership. It was amazing how many friends Aaron and Robert now had in Rotterdam. It was hard to believe they had lived in the city for almost four years now. So much had happened and the two of them had grown and created this amazing family together. Friends from both of their work places had come as well as some of their neighbors and some of their friends from the city. Even Liv's friends came. It was one huge celebration that went late into the night.

The emotion of the night final got to Aaron. It was going to be hard leaving. This place had been so good to him and so much good had gone on in his life since he and Robert moved to Rotterdam. He struggles to remember what his life was like before he met Robert. Sometimes he wonders where he would be at today. Probably still working in the garage in Emmerdale. There isn't much opportunity to better yourself in that village and he knew his family never really encourages it. He does wonder what Adam is up too. Sometimes he'll feel the pangs of guilt for leaving him behind like he did but it was the best thing for Aaron and that was what was important. He knew Robert also felt guilty walking away from Vic, Diane and Andy but again it was the right thing for Robert at the time. And it was the right thing for them. At one point someone might have questioned if Robert and Aaron were right for each other. Today, though, no one can deny it was the right decision. No one can deny just how strong of couple they have become or how much they love each other. Both of their lives have become so much better. All of the issues both men had grown up with were way behind them now. They were a strong powerful loving couple that were about to start a new adventure with their family on the other side of the world in a completely different culture. The old Aaron would have been scared to death of this kind of change. The Aaron that is standing here now as a husband, brother, father and successful career man is excited and ready for the challenge.

\--------------------

It was a crazy first month getting settled into their new home in Singapore. The personal items they brought with them arrived a week after they did. They spent the first two weeks getting acclimated to the city and to slowly start to learn where everything was at. Their home was on the 27th floor of a high rise just off the popular Orchard Road. Robert hadn't started work yet but he had taken the family down to show them his office and to meet everyone. Aaron has met with the Jag dealer who also happens to be the dealer for a half dozen other high end car brands. They went over what Aaron's job was going to be and to have him get acquainted with the management. They had narrowed their choices for Liv's school down to two so they had visits with both of them and eventually made their choice of school for Liv. After a couple of weeks in the city she was going to start at her new school at the beginning of the third week. When it came to day care for Matt they finally decided to hire a nanny. It was the most expensive option but it made the most sense with their hectic schedules. They wouldn't have to worry about getting Matt to day care and then pick him up at a specific time each day. Neither Robert or Aaron would have jobs that would allow for that so they immediately began interviews and eventually hired Iris an experienced, trained and well educated woman in her forties who recently relocated to Singapore with her husband from Kuala Lumpur but who was of Chinese decent. Iris brought some maturity to the home and she was great at helping the family adjust to the local culture. Both Aaron and Robert were comfortable with her.

The two men had been concerned about the local culture and laws that were not LGBT friendly. How would a same sex married couple with children be accepted in Singapore. What they soon found out was even though the government still had some very harsh laws on the books toward the LGBT community, the city as a whole was very welcoming and LGBT friendly. In the end Iris had helped them learn to relax and just be themselves in the city. If they did that then everything would be just fine. And it was. She had proven to be a good hire and it didn't take long for Iris to become part of the family. Matthew adored her as did Liv. Liv appreciated having a woman to talk to about female things because Aaron and Robert were rubbish when it came to those conversations. Aaron would rather jump off their 27th floor balcony than have to have discussions about menstrual periods and feminine protection. Robert wasn't much better but at least he would try to talk with Liv, even if his face was tomato red by the end of the conversation. 

Coming from the Netherlands and originally from Yorkshire they all had to adjust to the climate. A daily temperature of 30 - 32 C along with daily humidity in the 85% range was new to all of them. Robert adjusted to it rather quickly because he was always more cold blooded than Aaron or Liv. He adjusted to the heat and humidity in short order. Aaron and Liv though, struggled with the climate for quite a while before their bodies adjusted. It was lucky they had multiple showers in their home because they were all used regularly. 

The young family was in ah of everything there was to do in Singapore. This city of several million was so much larger than Rotterdam and with so many more things to do. For the first couple of months they spent every weekend checking out new things to see and do while still making time for what they had already done that they really enjoyed. Their new co-workers welcomed them with open arms. Liv made some friends with classmates that lived in their own building that made it good for her too. For Liv's 14th birthday they ventured down to the waterfront and Sentosa Island and went to Universal Studios and the aquarium. It was something they were not aware Singapore had but was thrilled when they saw it was a local option. What Robert and Aaron soon figured out was the move to Singapore actually made their family even tighter. It forced them to bond with each other even more as they all settled into their new home.

As spring 2016 arrived the family was settled into their new home and beginning to adjust to their new routine. Matthew couldn't wait for Iris every morning and Liv was doing well in her new school so Aaron decided he wanted to treat Robert to something special for his 30th birthday. Iris and her husband were going to stay with Liv and Matt so Aaron could take his husband off to Bali and a 5 night stay at the trendy W resort. Liv and Matt were upset they couldn't celebrate Rob's birthday with him too but Aaron promised they would have a second celebration just for them when they returned. The W really wasn't Aaron's type of place but he knew Robert would love the chic and glam of the resort and his man deserved to be pampered. Aaron had planned everything they would be doing each day of the trip. It was a wide variety of activities but mostly it was relaxing by the pool, the beach, the bar, or in bed in their suite. It was going to cost a small fortune but Robert was worth every quid. Aaron knows how much and how hard Robert works to take care of his family. He, Liv and Matthew live a life of luxury now because or Robert's hard work. A life Aaron couldn't even dream he could have only a few short years ago. He knows how worried his husband had been these past few months that no one would like Singapore or adjust to their new home and environment. He has done so much to make sure everyone was happy with the move so Aaron is now going to give Rob a little of that special TLC back.

"Happy Birthday baby" They were relaxing on their balcony looking out over the Indian Ocean after their second round of wild and messy sex. Aaron had ordered them some cold beers and light snacks to nibble before they decided to head to the beach or stay in for round three. They chose round three.

"This is an amazing place Aaron. How in the world did you find it?" 

"I was just searching websites. I wasn't sure what to do. Initially I was just looking at some of the hotels back home. Just get away from the kids for a weekend but at one of the elite hotels but some at work were giving me grief at not leaving the city. Said I needed to take you somewhere exotic. So I was talking to Iris about it and she suggested Bali which I'm sure you wouldn't be surprised that I had never heard of. So some web surfing and here we are."

"Guess I need to give Iris a raise if she got you to bring me here. This is amazing. I loved the helicopter ride yesterday and the booze cruise along the beach the first night here. What's next since today is my birthday."

"Well birthday boy we have reservations at the cellar for a private dinner with the chef. Then midnight massages followed by VIP treatment at the dance club. Then maybe round 4 to end the night."

"Works for me." Robert pulls Aaron over to his lounger as they sit together still enjoying the sound of the waves crashing on the beach.

That night dinner with the head chef was amazing as were the messages. Robert was even able to get Aaron on the dance floor which coincided with the DJ officially offering Robert a Happy Birthday from the W which included a cake with lit sparklers and champagne for the two of them which they happily traded in for beers. 

"So a good 30th birthday?"

"The best" Robert responded as he fed Aaron a bite of the amazing lemon cake. "You know now I have to figure out how to top this for your birthday don't you." 

Aaron just laughed as he kissed his husband on the lips and on his jaw line. "Bring it babe."

That night as they relaxed in bed after round 4 and 5 they were still wired from the night. With Robert having his head resting on Aaron's chest he took Aaron by complete surprise.

"I want another child Aaron."

"You what?"

"I want us to have another baby." Robert had now lifted his head and turned to look at Aaron. "I want another little one in the house and I want Matthew to have a sibling close in age that he grows up with."

"And how long have you been thinking about this?"

"Awhile but this week has just really solidified that I want to make it happen as soon as possible. What do you think?"

"You know I love kids so it's not even a question for me but do we want to do this while we are in Singapore? What are the laws?"

"I haven't looked into it yet but that is what we have James for isn't it? But I figure by the time we get all the preliminary stuff dealt with and then the time it takes to get Jenny pregnant we should be back home by then."

"Jenny? You want to use Jenny again? She might not want to again."

"I have to admit to something Aaron. I've already inquired if she would have any interest and she said she would depending on the time line. I would like to use her again if possible so both children would have the same maternal genes."

"And what about the father?"

"I assume we would go about it the same way."

"No Robert, if we do this then I want you to be the biodad for our next kid. No roll of the dice. We only have you supply the sperm so it's a guarantee it happens that way. That's the only way for our next kid. OK?"

Robert pulls Aaron into a hug. That is what he wanted deep down but he would never come out and say it. He would be happy whoever the biological father ended up being.

"I'm the luckiest man alive being married to you Aaron Sugden. You do know that don't you?"

"Of course I do. You just have to make sure you never forget that too." Aaron looks at his husband with that cheeky grin he can produce when he is throwing off that sexy vibe of his. "So I assume you have already mapped out the next steps in your head then. Am I right?"

"We need to talk to James and have him do research on surrogate kids in Singapore. How easy would it be to bring a new kid here if we were still living here when they are born. Then we need to talk to Jenny again and discuss a potential time line with her. If she is still with the agency then we'll have to get them involved but if she isn't maybe we can work direct with her.."

"So how does this get done with you here and Jenny in London?"

"Obviously I'll have to make a trip or trips back when I'm needed but they might be able to keep some deposits frozen and use as needed so I don't have to make as many trips. The distance will definitely add cost and time to the process. We also need to have a good idea on how long we are going to be here and where we might be next, if not Rotterdam."

"You know one thing that would be nice if we are still in Singapore when the baby comes we'll have Iris to help. She's been a blessing."

The two men continue to talk about it all and agree to plans they will put into motion when they return home in a couple of days. In the meantime they have two more days of paradise to enjoy.

\--------------------

Summer had arrived in Singapore which means it was even hotter and more humid both conditions that no one in their little family was excited about. Matthew's second birthday was celebrated at the zoo just before Robert packed up the family in July and flew them to Australia to get away from the extreme heat. They spent the holiday in Gold Coast. Robert had reserved an ocean view apartment at a resort right on the beach. It ended up being one of the best holidays the family had taken with the beach across the street where both Aaron and Robert tried their hand at surfing and multiple pools and water slides on site that kept Liv and Matt happy plus a massive shopping, dining, entertainment area just two blocks away. Sea World was just up the street as well. While they did family things all day some of the nights Liv was able to baby sit Matt to earn some spending money and their dads could go out and have a couple of date nights while on holiday. 

James and his partner had surprised them while they were on holiday. Both of them were ready for a break from Manchester so surprising their friends sounded like the perfect holiday. It would also give them a chance to discuss the next baby Robert and Aaron wanted to add to the family.

"So Jenny is agreeable to do this for you again. While she wasn't working with the same agency at the moment she is willing to go back to them to do this for you. It will make it easier if you use the same agency."

"Do we really need an agency this time?" Robert asked.

"We do if you don't want to make a special trip back to London every time Jenny is ovulating. As we discussed we need to use a clinic where you can store semen with them that can be used each time without you needing to fly back. You need to work through an agency for that level of involvement."

Robert and Aaron just look at each other and shake their head that they understand.

"How many trips back to London you have to make will depend on how long it takes for her to get pregnant as you well know. After that it will be as routine as the last time. It will be harder for you to join her for doctor visits so we'll have those recorded for you or the doctor may even be able to have you live on line while having the appointment with Jenny. When it comes to the birth. We will schedule a specific delivery date. That way you can be there but if she delivers early then obviously you won't be there. The hospital will keep the baby in the nursery until the two of you can get there."

"So the big question James. What are the Singapore laws for bringing the baby home if we are still living there?"

"Luckily the same as it was in the Netherlands. Since you will be the legal father you will have the right to bring your baby into the country regardless of who you are married too. Obviously Jenny will have to have released her maternity rights before that could happen just like last time. But, unlike the Netherlands, Aaron would not be able to do a second parent adoption. Those are not legal in Singapore. Aaron will have to wait until you relocate back to Rotterdam or if you go somewhere else it will depend on the laws of that country on what Aaron will be able to legally do. But we would still be able to have all the legal power of attorney's and all of that like before."

"This tells me one thing now," Aaron says. "I don't want to live in Singapore forever if I could never adopt my next child while living there. I don't like that."

"Neither do I babe. I hope we are transferred out by then or about to be if it hadn't happened yet."

"So now the question is when do you want to start the process?"

Aaron and Robert look at each other with Aaron nodding to Robert to speak. "We were told when I accepted this relocation that it would be for no more than 18 months. That would be a year from now, plus or minus one or two months. So my thought was if we started the process in late fall and it only took 3-4 months for Jenny to get pregnant like last time that would have her pregnant in February or March and the baby coming in October or November of 2017. "

"Great, we'll discuss that with Jenny and go from there."

The guys stopped talking surrogacy after that and enjoyed their evening while sharing what has been happening in all of their lives in the past year or so. Eventually Aaron couldn't resist asking.

"So any unusual news out of Emmerdale? We haven't asked you for a couple of years now. Since you haven't told us anything I guess nothing major is happening there."

James looks at his partner and then back to Aaron and Robert with a look neither of them liked.

"What?"

"Since you never asked we never bothered to tell you. Quite a bit has happened over the years."

"Such as?"

James proceeded to them tell the whole sorted story of Chas, Cameron, Carl and Debbie. He learned of Belle going to youth detention for manslaughter and Cain getting married to Moira Barton. All of the Dingle trials and tribulations of the past four years which shocked the men. Then they learned about Adam and Victoria getting married, the troubles Andy and Katie have had with the farm. The things the Whites were up to. Then James told them about Diane's cancer coming back and getting through that with the help of Doug who she was back with again. They learn she had just recently sold her share of the pub to Charity and had gone in with Eric Pollard as part owner of the B&B. James shared some of the other happenings of the village with the two men. 

Later that night while getting ready for bed Aaron and Robert started talking about Emmerdale.

"Do you ever feel guilty about leaving? Or that we have never been in contact with our families to let them know we are alive and well?" Aaron is asking Robert as his husband is finishing up brushing his teeth.

Once they were both settled in bed they continued talking.

"I'm probably like you. Every once awhile, Christmas, birthdays, other special occasions I think about it. Probably feel a little guilty. I felt guilty tonight when I heard about Diane's cancer coming back and I wasn't there to help her. I also miss visiting Sarah's grave but I don't miss the drama or the headaches I know we would have had if we had stayed in the village. What about you?"

"Some days I think about it and feel guilty but then I hear the stuff James told us tonight and I'm thankful I'm not there. We're not there. I can only imagine how messed up that deal with my mum was. I'm not sure we would have survived as a couple if we had stayed and that scares me to even think about. Matt probably wouldn't exist."

"Well then Mr. Sugden we definitely made the right decision. We've had a good life so far haven't we? Are you disappointed with anything?"

"Not at all Robert. I love you and you have been the best husband and father. I would have never seen the world without you. We're in Australia looking out at the Pacific Ocean right now, living in Singapore after living in Rotterdam. We both have amazing jobs that pay us very well. We own a second home in Spain. We are raising my sister and our son and getting ready to have another child. I don't know about you Robert but as far as I'm concerned our lives have been perfect."

"I agree with everything you have said babe but I will admit that there are times when I miss talking to Vic. Not Andy or Diane so much but I do miss Vic. So maybe one day we should think about biting the bullet and getting in contact with our families again."

"I know you're right but I really don't miss any of my families craziness."

"Nor do I miss any of the Dingle craziness." Robert says back.

"Good, now that we have settled that when is my husband going to stop talking and start fucking me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are on tumblr then you'll recognize the Iris in my story is non other than my good tumblr friend 'Irisnsc'. I decided if Aaron and Robert were actually in Singapore and just down the road from Iris then she would by all means get her husband to move them to Singapore and she would get hired as Robron's Singapore nanny. I figured her years of dedication to Robron has earned her that opportunity, even if only in fiction. :-)


	7. OCTOBER 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family grows by one.

"We're pregnant!"

Robert had been in the study when Jenny called. No one else was home at the moment. Aaron was still at work, Liv at school and Iris had taken Matt with her to the market so Robert had to sit on the information until everyone was home.

It had been seven months since they had made the decision back in July and Jenny had agreed to help them again. She had spent about three months getting her body ready with the necessary hormones and vitamins. It had taken only four months after that for her to get pregnant. Robert had made two trips back to London to make deposits to the sperm bank and thankfully for the bank account it wasn't going to take anymore trips for that. Jenny was due in November, just in time for the holidays. Robert knew it was now time to start having those discussions with Max on his career. He had been told when they moved to Singapore back in January 2016 that it was only going to be a year to 18 months and now with it being March 2017 already, it's been 14 months with no indication of another move coming anytime soon. If a move was coming soon he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it before or after the baby but he does need to start getting a feel for what the company is thinking.

He has loved his job and he has been quite successful at it. He has no doubt Max and their directors have been happy with his work. The company has been doing quite well too. Growing actually. He knew they were currently in talks to acquire another existing logistics company which could open up new locations. Right now though, if Robert was honest with himself, location options are limited for work he does. Besides staying in Singapore the other locations where the work he does is taking place is Shanghai, China; Chennai, India; Antwerp, Belgium; Gdansk, Poland; and the company headquarters back in Rotterdam. It was one of the downfalls of his company because there weren't that many locations they were in that were ideal for a same sex family like his and that has always worried Robert. The last thing he wanted to do was force his family to live somewhere that Aaron and the kids would not feel comfortable or safe. So Robert knew it was a serious conversation he and Aaron were going to have to have again.

Robert had decided he wanted to cook dinner that night so it freed up Iris to finish up some of her other work before heading home for the day. He did want her there to hear the news too since she really had become a part of the family.

Aaron was the last of the family to get home and he was surprised to see Robert in the kitchen cooking. Since hiring Iris they had let her handle the meals most of the time so seeing his husband at the cook top put a smile on Aaron's face. His husband was such a good cook and his mouth started watering almost immediately when he smelled the aroma's. 

After a quick hello kiss Robert informed his husband dinner would be ready in about thirty minutes and both kids were in their rooms and he though Iris was wrapping up the laundry before she took off. Aaron just nodded as he left to go say hi to everyone and then grab a shower and get changed in time for dinner.

Iris had helped Robert get the table ready and the food plated as Aaron, Liv and Matt sat down. Iris was gathering her stuff and hanging around the table because Robert had told her to stay until he shared some news with everyone. Once they were at the table and starting to eat Robert was able to get everyone's attention.

"So before Iris leaves for the day I have some news to share."

Neither Liv or Matt stopped but Aaron put his fork down and looked up at his husband with an quizzical frown. He wondered if something was up when Robert was cooking today. Now he knows.

"We're pregnant" Robert shouts with as big of smile as he could possibly have.

Aaron's face went from quizzical frown to shock to pure joy while Iris had the biggest smile and Liv gave a little 'yes' under her breath. Matt, not quite sure what this all meant just knew it must be good because everyone is smiling and happy. Aaron flew out of his chair to get to Rob and literally pulled him up into a massive hug. As Liv just watched continuing to smile and wipe tears from her eyes Iris leaned down to Matt.

"You're going to have a new baby brother or sister. How about that."

"Really?"

"Yes. That is why your dads are so happy. They just found out."

Aaron and Robert turn to look at their family at that moment.

"She's right buddy. There's going to be another baby in the house in about eight months as the baby is due in November. That means you are going to be a big brother."

After the initial excitement they sat down and finished eating. Iris left for the day and they continued to talk around the table about the baby that will be coming.

\--------------------

Over the course of the next couple of weeks Robert began to have conversations with Max about the companies plans for him. Robert was considered a valuable and vital part of the company so they wanted to do all they could to make Robert and his family as content as possible. Max knew Robert ultimately wanted to get his family to as same sex family friendly of a country as possible. Currently that was really only Belgium or the Netherlands. 

James had recommended that if Robert didn't get a transfer by June he should push to remain in Singapore until after the birth because about three months were going to be needed to get all the documents in order for Aaron and Robert to get the visa's necessary to get their new child into whichever country they ended up in. Once that timeline was put into place Robert really began to apply some pressure on his company to give him some answers. Eventually the decision was made for Robert to remain in Singapore until January 2018. At that time the director position would be opening up in the Antwerp branch due to a retirement and Robert had already been offered the promotion. It would require some trips back to Antwerp for a week at a time as it got closer to the date to prepare Robert for his new job. The family now knows what's going to happen so all the various steps of the planning process could begin.

Even though it was still only May and the move was still eight months away they were moving into the best season for buying and selling homes. They began working with an estate agent in Antwerp to look for a home to purchase. They were open to an apartment in the city center but they were more interested in a single family home in the suburbs with a yard. Both men felt they were ready for that step in their life with Matt at the age he will want to play outside. 

It was also the time to start putting in applications for spring 2018 enrollment at a high school for Liv so it was good that they now knew where they would be going so the school research could begin. Aaron could also be in contact with JLR and hope they can work with him again like they did when they moved to Singapore. 

\--------------------

As the calendar turned to June Liv was finishing her semester so the family took off for Spain. They had been there at Christmas but decided to return and have Annie join them again. The trip was designed around Aaron and Robert going on to London for Jenny's 12 week scan and hopefully learning the sex of their baby. Everyone was looking forward to three weeks by the Mediterranean. They were excited to catch up again with gran and also getting back on the golf course. They hadn't gotten to play as much in Singapore as they wanted so this was their chance to work on their games again. The two weeks would be relaxing and exactly what they needed. Then Annie was going to stay with Liv and Matt when the men flew to London for the scan.

They met Jenny at the doctor's. Aaron had not seen her since Matt's delivery so they had a quick catch up. Robert had seen her briefly the first trip to London to the sperm bank but other than that had only talked to her on the phone. She was doing well and they both noticed that she seemed to have an even brighter glow this time than she had when she was pregnant with Matt and the guys commented on it to her.

"Thanks. I feel really well and even more excited this time."

They were still catching up when Jenny was called back to the scan room. The three of them joined the nurse in the office as Jenny got prepared on the table. It was obvious to everyone the guys were excited for this scan and what they would learn. It didn't take long for the fetus to come into view and then when the nurse turned on the sound the babies heartbeat reverberated across the room which had Robert grabbing for Aaron's hand and squeezing it. 

"Everything looks and sounds just find and, there, see....... I hope you guys have a list of boys names ready." The nurse and Jenny both smile as they turn to look at the men. 

Aaron is now leaning in looking closer at the picture on the monitor specifically where the nurse was pointing and smiling. "Yup, that's Robert's boy. Already showing off his manhood and being quite proud of it."

"Shut up" Robert is leaning in and giving Aaron a body shove as his face is turning bright red while both women in the room are laughing at the embarrassed blond.

"What? I'm not lying. Look how he is just laying there showing it off. Sort of like you on a lazy Sunday morning." Now both women are howling with laughter and Aaron can't help but have the biggest grin. It's not often he can embarrass Robert this bad so given the opportunity he jumps at it completely with both feet while Robert is looking for any place he can hide. 

The nurse prints out some copies of the scan to give the men and the appointment is over in no time. As they left they made plans to take Jenny and her partner out to dinner later as they sent her away in a taxi. 

They went back to their hotel to relax for a while and to touch base with Annie to make sure everyone was OK back in Spain and then to talk to James. He needed to know they were having another boy so he knew how to proceed with the documents. James and his partner then agreed to fly down to Spain and meet up with them the following week to play some golf and hit the clubs for a couple of nights before Aaron and Robert and the family flew back to Singapore.

Later that evening they met Jenny and her partner at the restaurant as planned. They had a good visit while Aaron and Jenny embarrassed Robert further as they retold Carla what happened at the scan earlier. Afterwards Aaron and Robert took a stroll along the Thames as they discussed what was ahead. 

"Look at this." Robert was showing Aaron a text he had received earlier from the Antwerp office that the estate agent had found a couple of homes that he thinks are exactly what we want. Robert had turned off his phone at the scan and had just turned it back on after they put Jenny and Carla into the taxi and sent them home.

"They want to know if we want the agent to send us videos of the homes. I was thinking though, why not a detour to Antwerp tomorrow before heading back to Spain. What do you think?"

Aaron is looking at the boats out on the river as he is thinking. "Yeah, if we can make it all work. Maybe we can even fit in a visit to the school we've picked out for Liv. We need to check in with Annie though and make sure she is OK with it even though I'm sure she is.."

Robert was on the phone to the estate agent while Aaron called Annie. She was fine with another day on her own with Liv and Matt happy they were going to get a chance to actually see the homes in person before making a selection. Aaron also had Liv text him the info on the school. They were going to try to visit it too. Robert surprised the estate agent with the late call but he called back quickly to verify he was able to arrange home tours for the next day. That left Robert calling the travel agent to make some last minute changes. They are now taking the train to Antwerp in the morning. They have an early departure so they head back to their hotel to get some rest.

After three hours on the train the following morning the men were met in Antwerp by the estate agent. They had two different homes to tour and hopefully one of them would meet their needs. As it turned out they only needed to visit the first home. It was exactly what both men had been hoping for. Suburban single family five bedroom home with a huge open floor plan that included Robert's dream kitchen and Aaron's fireplace. The space then opened out to a great back patio that included an outdoor kitchen and a full size pool and hot tub. A fenced in yard that was beautifully landscaped with plenty of room for Matt and their new son to play. There was a movie room set up with a big screen and a bonus room with a pool table and a bar. Even the garage was big enough for three cars and a work space where Aaron could work on his cars. Both men thought they had died and gone to heaven. A price was quickly agreed to and the estate agent was left to finalize everything. They then were able to visit the school Liv would be attending. They met with the headmaster and a couple of the teachers. Both Aaron and Robert were pleased after the visit. They felt they had made a good choice. From there they visited Robert's office and met some of the staff that he would be working with. Some he already knew which would make the move easier. They had an early dinner with some of the staff before catching the train back to Brussels where they caught a flight back to Spain. It had been a whirlwind 72 hours but very successful.

\--------------------

After their two weeks in Spain they were back home in Singapore with Liv back to school and everyone else back into their daily routine. They had continued to plan for their move to Belgium. Even though she was in Rotterdam, Elysee was working with a contractor and designer in Antwerp to get Aaron and Roberts new home ready for them. Aaron had been working to find his next job and was flying to Birmingham and JLR headquarters in Coventry for some interviews the following day.

"If time permits I will check in with Jenny but it all depends on what the company is planning."

"Don't forget to call James too. If he has documents ready you need to make time to meet with him."

"I will."

Aaron gets the text that his ride to the airport is in the lobby so after a quick hug and kiss to Matt and his husband Aaron is off to England.

While in Birmingham he finds out that the car company is wanting to hire him as a regional manager for them in Belgium, the Netherlands and Luxemburg. He had been successful working for dealerships in Rotterdam and Singapore and because of that success he is getting a major promotion opportunity. No longer just a mechanic like in Rotterdam or a VIP customer service rep for the dealer like in Singapore. He was being hired by the car manufacturer itself to be a regional manager for them. He was now on the management staff for one of the most prestigious car manufacturers in all of England. He's come a long way since his dirty little grease monkey days.

"Hey" Aaron is on the phone to Robert back in Singapore knowing it was the middle of the night back home and he would probably be waking up Robert. "Sorry, if I'm waking you up but this couldn't wait."

"Hey babe, I'm fine but what's going on? You sounded excited. How did the meetings go?"

"You'll never guess what I got offered?"

"Go on. Nothing will surprise me."

"Region manager for Belgium, Netherlands and Luxemburg. I'll start out with an office in Brussels but they are open to relocating it to Antwerp. How about that."

"That's awesome baby. I knew they were..... " DING DING 

"Wait... Aaron, are you getting this text?" Robert was in the middle of congratulating his husband on landing the new job when an emergency text came through.

"Aaron?"

"Oh my God. It's happening now."

Both Aaron and Robert received the text from Jenny. 'My water just broke. I'm on the way to the hospital now.'

"Aaron, you know what you have to do."

"I'm on my way. I can't believe this Rob. He's on his way. Sebastian is here."

\--------------------

Sebastian Jack Sugden was born October 14, 2017. He came into the world three weeks before his scheduled due date. Both Seb and Jenny came through with flying colors and both are healthy. Aaron was able to make it to London in time for the delivery since he was already in England on his job interview. Robert was able to be on the next direct flight to London and 19 hours later was with Aaron at the hospital ready to take their baby son home. Since the men did not have to do a verifying DNA test like they had to with Matt they were able to return to Singapore immediately as James had already finalized baby Seb's documents.

Liv and Matt were anxious to meet baby Seb so Iris and her husband had taken the children to the airport to greet their dads and Seb when they landed. Seb had handled the flight like a star. And, he actually was the stsr of the flight as every flight attendant and as many fellow passengers as possible fawned over the newborn. His dads had worried that there might have been some negative response on the flight from some but they encountered none of that. It really was a joy to the men that there family was accepted by everyone. They were even able to take Seb to the cockpit and have a picture taken with the pilots as well as the rest of the flight crew for Seb's scrapbook, flying nonstop from London to Singapore on day three of the newborns young life. Not many babies are going to top that.

Iris and Liv had everything ready at home for baby Seb. The cot had been set up in Robert and Aaron's bedroom and all of Seb's baby things were set out and ready. There had been three different baby showers in the past month and the men were loaded down with every new trinket and gadget for babies they would ever need. The men felt so blessed by the friends they had. It was going to be hard to leave them but they were excited for the next chapter in their life as well. Max and Elysee had flown to Singapore to meet the newest member of the little family that they already considered a part of their own. 

"Gran, hi, meet your new great grandson Sebastian Jack Sugden"

Robert couldn't wait to have a video call with his gran so she could see Seb. At 95 years old his gran was still going strong and she was so happy to have another member added to the family. It was during the phone call he convinced her to travel to Belgium to meet him in person in the spring. Robert wanted her to visit sooner but she didn't want to deal with winter so they agreed on June.


	8. JUNE 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say good-bye to Singapore and hello to Belgium. Annie comes to visit and then decides it's time.

There were a lot of tears the day they were leaving. The hardest was saying good-bye to Iris. She had really become a part of the family. Matt was devastated when he finally realized she wasn't moving with them to Belgium but promises were made that she would come to visit as soon as she could. There were farewell parties at both of their employers and a surprise birthday party for Aaron. It was a couple of days early because they would actually be traveling on his actual 26th birthday.

And, of course Belgium was experiencing one of its worse snow storms in quite some time the week the family was moving. It was lucky then that Aaron had surprised them all with winter coats he had purchased for them for Christmas. It was a new experience for Matt because he didn't remember the winters in Rotterdam being a baby then. The family was glad to be back in Europe but none of them were ready to deal with a blizzard on day one. They just wanted to get home and Robert hoped someone had already cleared the drive and sidewalks. That was another chore neither of the men were looking forward too.

The men were excited to see their new home. They had seen the work online but they had not let Liv or Matt see any pictures. It was going to be a complete surprise to them. 

Max and Elysee as well as some of their other Rotterdam friends were waiting for them when the limo pulled into the driveway. A welcome home was waiting for the family. Liv and Matt were excited to finally see their new home and especially their new rooms. Robert and Aaron were excited to finally see their home in person after the remodel work had been done. Even though everyone was waiting for them inside out of the cold both men couldn't help but stand out front of their new home in awe. 

"Can you believe it Aaron, our home. Sometimes I can't believe my fortune. I've got the best husband, sister and two boys. We both have fantastic jobs that allowed us to have and do whatever we want without concern and now we own our own home. You have made this all possible in my life Aaron." Aaron is looking at his husband and is surprised to see tears in his eyes and beginning to fall down his cheeks. He puts his bag down and wraps his husband in a tight hug totally unaware of the friends watching them from the front window. 

"You think your happy. I'm a 26 year old man who had a horrible life until I met you. In six years you have given me everything a man could want. I have two amazing sons. I'm raising my little sister and I have the most amazing husband who loves me more than any human is loved. A husband that will do anything for me and does. A husband that works hard to provide the best of everything to his family. I can't imagine where I would be without you Robert. I know I wouldn't be the man I am now. This is the next chapter of our lives. Our new home. From this home we are going to watch our two boys begin their young lives and we are going to watch Liv graduate and go to university and begin her own adult life. Each chapter of our life has been better than the last so I can only imagine how good this one is going to be." Aaron leans in and kisses his husband.

"All right boys, let spare the new neighbors the show for a few hours at least. You have a nice warm home in here and a room full of friends waiting so come on in."

Aaron and Robert quickly head inside where they are greeted by several old friends from when they lived in Rotterdam. It was a happy welcome gathering the family wasn't expecting. Even though the family was tired from their long trip they took time to spend with their friends who they hadn't seen for two years. Everyone was excited to meet little Seb but after a short time as the center of attention his dads knew he needed fed and put to bed. It was already going to be a tough few days as they all adjusted to the jet lag and time change of their new home. Once Seb was asleep it was time to get Matt to bed even though the three year old was still wound up and wide awake. Robert got him to his room and in bed where he started reading to him and as suspected it didn't long at all before he too was out to the world. After visiting with Elysee and planning a shopping trip in Rotterdam before Liv started her new school she excused herself as well for some much needed sleep. 

The men also saw JLR, Aaron's employer, had left them gifts in the garage. There was a new Land Rover and a new Jag in the garage waiting for the men. It has been part of the employment package Aaron had negotiated. Both men couldn't wait to test drive their new vehicles.

\--------------------

Within a couple of hours the guests had all left leaving Aaron and Robert finally to themselves to explore their new home. Aaron had gone to start a bath while Robert made them each a tea. Elysee had made sure they had some of their basic kitchen wares available as well as a stocked refrigerator plus coffee and tea. Robert is back to their bedroom with their drinks when he hears Aaron in their en suite. He walks in as Aaron is stepping into the tub.

"Join me."

Robert was out of his clothes and stepping into the tub himself in mere seconds sitting between Aaron's legs and leaning back against his chest. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes as they relaxed in the hot water and sipped on their teas. Soon Aaron grabbed a wash cloth and some soap and began to wash Robert's chest and back still without saying a word. As he finished Aaron was then kissing the jaw line of his husband as well as behind he right ear lobe which was Roberts most sensitive spot on his body. 

"You are the sexiest man alive Mr. Sugden. You turn me on so much. I can't believe I get to do this with you whenever I want."

Robert was doing all he could to not pull Aaron out of that tub at that moment and to make love to him right there on the bathroom floor. But, he wanted this to last as long as possible. He was tired. It had been a long trip and he loved whenever his husband was caring and loving with him like he was at this moment. Aaron was soon reaching between Robert's legs and stroking his cock which had quickly grown to it's full length. It had been an hectic week of moving so they had been forced to set aside their intimacy but now he and Aaron were reconnecting in their new home. After a few more minutes of quiet foreplay between them Robert was up on his hands and knees in the tub with Aaron behind him preparing to enter inside him. The husbands needed this moment of quiet passion. 

"Oh god Aaron. Don't stop. You feel so good. I've missed feeling you in me like this for while. Keep going. Deeper. Oh my god....."

The two men spent the next hour or so taking turns pleasing each other and they would have continued if Seb hadn't woken and let them know he was hungry again. So while Robert was collapsed on the bed after having Aaron inside of him for the second time the younger man went to the kitchen to prepare Seb's bottle. When he returned Robert had put on some shorts, cleaned himself up and was sitting with Seb in their rocker that Elysee had pulled out of storage from when Matt was a baby. 

While watching Robert feed Seb Aaron couldn't resist taking some photos of his husband and baby son. Now three months old it was becoming more evident of just how much Seb was going to look like Robert. It was too soon to know for sure what his hair color would end up being as was it to early to verify what his eye color would be. Right now he had the purest blue eyes and Aaron could only hope he would keep them. Seb also was going to have Roberts freckles which made Aaron happy and also fairly confident he would have his same fair skin and blonde hair. He had Robert's nose and the same shape of eyes. It was uncanny how much Seb resembled Robert. 

Their resemblance appeared to be much closer than Matt's was to him. Matt's appearance was closer to his biological mother than with Aaron. He did inherit Aaron's blue eyes but his hair was a lighter color of brown like Jenny's. He also didn't have as curly of hair as Aaron. He had some curls but not like his dad. The doctors also are projecting Matt is going to grow to be taller than Aaron based on his current growth plates. Jenny had told them that there was some height in her family so it was sounding like Matt will inherit some of that. 

Soon Seb was fed and back to sleep which allowed his dads to spend a little more time exploring each other before they curled up in each others arms and fell into a deep sleep. The family then spent the next couple of days getting rested from the jet lag and adjusted to their new home before they were ready to start their lives in Antwerp.

\--------------------

"It's time boys. I've bit my tongue for a few years now but I can't anymore. It's been six years and you have not let anyone back home know that either of you are alive and well. I can't support that anymore."

Annie had been planning this for awhile now. As had been planned since Seb's birth Robert's gran had made the trip to Antwerp to see their new home and to meet her newest great grandson. Ever since the first time she was with Aaron and Robert several years ago when they explained everything it had never been a topic of conversation again. She knew the boys needed their time and space to become a couple and then a family. But now it had been six years. Over the years she had heard the pain in Victoria's voice when she wondered what had happened to her brother. She had heard Diane hope Robert had found whatever he was looking for. Now that Robert was back this close to Emmerdale it was time as far as she was concerned for her family to come back together. She was an old woman now and probably with not much time left so this was going to be her last wish.

"Gran, we've talked about this. This is Aaron and my decision. Life has been so good to us that neither of us want to risk that with either of our families back there."

"You are two grown men now with your own family. What are they going to do. Send you to your rooms and pretend these past six years didn't happen?"

"You don't know my family Annie. Even after all these years and our own family I doubt if my mum or the rest of my family will accept this."

"But you'll never know will you Aaron until you do."

"There is another reason you are pushing this isn't there gran?" Robert is now asking.

"I'm 95 years old and I'm this close to the village for the first time since your dad died a decade ago. I'm this close so I want to visit one last time. To visit my family there. To see the farm. I doubt I'll ever get another chance. And, I want you two to take me. Take your whole family. Seb is to young to know any better yet but Matt is old enough to get to meet his nans, his aunts and uncles and cousins."

"If we did this how do you want it to play out. Do you just want to show up out of the blue. Tell them you just happen to be passing through?" Robert is asking in sort of a condescending way.

"Why not. I'm not opposed to a little fun. I'll enjoy seeing the expressions on everyone's faces. Listen Robert, the two of you have to do it sometime. You both know that. Why not do this when I'm there to buffer everyone's reactions."

Aaron and Robert are looking at each other and if honest both are completely scared of the idea. Neither know what to expect. Yes, James had kept them informed about some of the major things that have happened back home since they left but just how anyone would react to him and Robert returning as a married couple was a complete unknown to both of them. In the end though they knew Annie was right. They couldn't stay away forever. Neither were that cruel and they supposed after six years their marriage and family was strong enough to endure anything their families could say and do to them. Besides, they could always just leave and return back home if it got to intense.

"OK, your on gran. Let's do this. Give Aaron and I the week to plan everything and then we'll go."

"You won't regret it boys. I just know it." However, the look the two men gave each other suggested otherwise.

\-------------------

In the end they decided the best way to take the six of them to Emmerdale was the ferry so they could take their vehicles too. Aaron's bosses had wanted him to spend time at the home offices in England to do some additional training so Aaron was able to coordinate that with this trip as well. It meant they were going to stay in England for about three weeks. Liv's school year had just ended so she wasn't going to miss time there so everything was good. 

They were stopped in Hotten. After arriving in Hull that morning from the overnight ferry from Zeebrugge they had followed each other in their cars to Hotten where they were having lunch. In all honesty it was Aaron and Robert building up the courage to make the final leg of this trip into Emmerdale and come face to face with their families. They had been able to verify that Vic was working at the pub. They decided once they got to the village they would leave a message for Diane that she was also wanted at the pub. They knew Chas would be there too and they figured enough other punters that it would keep everyone somewhat calm. Annie had decided that she and Robert would go in first and then Aaron could follow with the family. Then she thought a minute longer and decided Matt would got with them too. She couldn't believe anyone would start on Rob if he is holding his son. They all agreed and decided it was time so they loaded up in their cars and headed to the village.

Since no one knew Robert's Range Rover he was able to pull over in the village and not be noticed while they called and left word for Diane. It was just a moment later they saw her walking to the pub. Robert looked at his gran.

"It's now or never." Annie said.

Robert shrugged, took a deep breath and got out of the Rover then helped out Annie followed by lifting Matt out of his car seat and they headed toward the pub. As they were about to enter Robert saw Aaron's Jaguar entering the village. He just hoped they were doing the right thing and this wasn't going to come back to bite them.

Annie nods to Robert as he opens the door to let her in. He then picks up Matt and follows her.

It took a couple of moments of looking around the pub that Robert saw a fair number of punters but before another thought could go through his head he heard a scream.

"Roberttttttt."

"Gran???"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments you all are making. Thanks for reading. As you can see this chapter is short and mainly there to set up the ultimate return to Emmerdale. I initially didn't think it was going to take this long to get to this point but in the end I wanted to make sure they had a strong marriage and happy life before returning home and facing the firing squad. LOL


	9. EMMERDALE 2012 - 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first eight chapters was the story of Aaron and Robert six years away from Emmerdale. Now that they are returning, this chapter is a short overview what was happening in Emmerdale these same six years the guys were gone.

"I can't believe Robert did this." Vic was in shock from Robert not showing up at the church for his wedding. Something had to have happened for him to not be here to marry Chrissie White. It was all he had talked about for months and it seemed like it was everything he wanted. The money, power, prestige, cars, clothes. It seems that had been Robert's goal since he had returned to the village last fall with the Whites. Now on the day of his wedding he had just disappeared.

"I can believe anything my brother does Vic. He has always been unpredictable. You know that. I'm just surprised it got this far and Chrissie hadn't figured him out yet."

"Just stop Andy. Your jealousy is shining through bright and clear." 

Lawrence was now out in front of the church with Robert's family demanding they tell him what is going on. He wouldn't believe that they knew nothing but they didn't. They had no clue where he was. 

Eventually everyone left the church and headed to the pub to drink away the excitement of the day. The White's returned to Home Farm but it wasn't long before they had returned to the pub furious at what they had found.

Chrissie barrels into the pub to let everyone know that her fiance' had apparently done a runner on her.

"Everything is gone. He's clothes are gone. His work stuff. All of his personal documents. He's cleared it all out of their home. While we were at the church he must of gone back to Home Farm and packed his stuff up and took off."

"It doesn't make sense Chrissie. Why would he do this?" Vic is dumbfounded that her brother would pull this stunt.

It was Lawrence who was now speaking up. He was furious and was letting everyone know Robert would pay for this.

"All I know is he won't get far. I'll track him down and he'll pay for this. No one is going to pull this on my family. Robert Sugden is dead meat as far as I'm concerned."

"Now wait one minute Lawrence." Diane had her dander up now after what Lawrence had just threatened. "There is no need to make threats like that. I'm sure he has a very good reason and we'll have to respect that won't we. This is between Robert and Chrissie and nobody else."

Lawrence did not respond back to Diane. She didn't need to know he already had his people searching and using whatever means possible to find Robert. His family didn't needed to know what his plans were for the man as soon as he found him because no one makes a fool of Lawrence White and survives to talk about it.

\--------------------

With all of the ruckus around the village from Robert doing a runner from his wedding know one had missed Aaron. Not even Adam. The following morning Chas had just assumed Aaron had gone into Hotten last night and met someone for the night like he does. It wasn't uncommon for Aaron to be missing at breakfast only to show up in the village later in the morning. It wasn't until lunchtime when Cain entered the pub questioning if Aaron was going to show up for work or not? That is when Chas realized he still hadn't come home. She spent the next couple of hours trying to reach her son before she decided to look in his room. That is when she saw most of his things were gone. Aaron wardrobe and dresser were mainly empty. 

Chas was now in a panic. Where had Aaron gone. She knew he had been struggling since Jackson's death. There had been a lot of concern when they discovered Aaron had been self harming by cutting himself but he seemed to be better of late. In the past couple of months it felt like Aaron had turned some kind of corner. He seemed happier, more alive again. Of course he wasn't talking to Chas or anybody else in the family about it but it was obvious to all of them Aaron wasn't in as dark of a place as he had been before. So where was he?

"I'm worried Cain. What if he has back slid and has done something to himself?" Chas was beside herself.

"He wouldn't have taken all of his stuff if he was going to do that. Why bother?" Chas nodded at her brothers logic but it didn't stop her from worrying.

"More than likely he had taken off to go clear his head somewhere. I'm going to guess that in a week or so he'll let us know where he is at."

"Are you willing to wait that long? I'm not. He shouldn't be out there on his own. Anything can happen." Chas continued to be desperate.

\---------------------

The following day both Chas and Diane had decided to contact the police about their missing boys. Through it all neither of them even considered they had left together. As far as they knew Robert and Aaron were only casual acquaintances. Neither seemed to have much use for the other and from what they remembered Aaron had been quite rude to Robert most times he had been in the same room as him. So when the police asked if the two men were friends they had all responded with a no. They knew each other but they were not friends and didn't socialize together. The police were satisfied with those answers and continued to consider these as two separate missing person cases.

After a month the families had been told that the trails had gone cold for both men. There was no evidence of any foul play or kidnapping of that sort. The White's had been cleared of any suspicion as well when it came to Robert. Finally the police told the families that they would not close the cases but there wasn't anything they could do at this point. Both men were of legal age and if they chose to leave the village without telling anyone it was their prerogative. Chas was not happy with that answer nor was Vic but they had to accept the police could do no more for them. They would never find out that Robert's lawyer friend had gone to the police and laid out everything that neither man wanted their families to find them or to know where they were at. What the police didn't tell the families is that they had met with Robert and Aaron's attorney who had supplied all the documents to show the men were alive, well and doing exactly what they wanted to do. They had left the village without telling anyone and didn't want them to know where they were. The police had no option but to honor their wishes. Once they told the families there was nothing else they could do the cases were closed but the families were not told as requested by the two men.

Lawrence White and his connections continued to look for Robert however the blonde man knew he would be doing that so he and Aaron laid low at James' in Manchester not doing anything that would leave a footprint making them easier to find. Eventually, after the men had already relocated to Rotterdam James had let them know that Lawrence had appeared to stop looking. Once he realized Robert was not in Yorkshire and wasn't going to try to make waves with him he lost interest and had his detectives stop looking. At that point the men realized they had successfully pulled it off with the help of James. They had been able to leave Emmerdale together without anyone even knowing they were a couple and now married.

\--------------------

Slowly the families of both men had to move on with their lives. Chas struggled more than anyone with Aaron no longer being around and not knowing what had happened but even she eventually had moved on like Dingles do. Soon her life was mixed up with Debbie and Cameron and Carl. The next couple of years were such turmoil that she had completely forgotten her son. It wasn't until after both Carl and Cameron had died and all of that was behind her that she realized just how much her life had changed for the worse since her son had left her. So she was determined to get it right again and she did. She got her life cleaned up as best as any Dingle could and focused on her pub.

Vic and Adam had become a couple and their lives had moved on eventually by getting married. Vic found herself missing Robert on occasion but he had been gone like this before so it was a little easier this time to let him be gone. Just like last time she didn't know if he was alright or not and it was obvious that was how he wanted it. She finally realized that just like last time, when Robert was ready to let her know he was alive and well he would and until then there was nothing she could do but live her own life. Adam had felt the same about his best mate Aaron. At first assumed something had happened to him because he would never leave without telling Adam but then he realized just how much his best mate had been through. In the end he to realized it was probably best for Aaron to have left and leave all the Jackson misery behind and start a new fresh life elsewhere even if that did mean losing his mate. 

After three years both families had really moved on and were living their lives no longer wondering or worried everyday what had happened to Aaron and Robert. Both families had to believe that wherever each man had left to go do they were happy and had found whatever they thought they were missing in Emmerdale and with their families.

\--------------------

June 2018 had come to the village and it had been a crazy year so far. 

It had been two years since Diane had sold her share of the pub to Charity. She wasn't sure where Charity had gotten the money but she didn't care. Her last bout of cancer had taken it out of her and she no longer had the energy needed to run a pub. It was best left to Chas and Charity now. She did buy into the B&B with Eric. It gave her income but it wasn't as stressful or as hard of work as running a pub. However her world had turned upside down when the ceiling collapsed at the B&B. Doug had been in the vestibule when it happened and he had died instantly from a major beam crushing down on him when it fell. It had now just been a week since Doug's funeral and everything was still raw to Diane. The contractors were repairing the damage. Insurance was covering the damage but that wasn't stopping the ache in Diane's heart from losing her partner.

Chas and Paddy had gotten back together the previous year after Paddy's marriage to Rhona had ended a couple of years previous due to Paddy having an affair with Leo's teacher. It took awhile but Paddy and Chas finally found their way back to each other and then during the winter discovered they were pregnant. Chas was about to turn 40 so she was worried she was to old but Paddy had convinced her to keep the baby and they could be a family even at their age. Then this spring Chas discovered there was a problem with the pregnancy and the baby would not survive when she was born so they had to make the tough decision to abort the pregnancy. Chas was still recovering from the emotional trauma but was slowly getting back to herself. It would take time but she still had Paddy and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Vic and Adam's marriage had been strong until the previous year when they decided they wanted a baby. After trying for months they had tests and it was verified that Adam could not father a child. He was devastated and it was the beginning of the end of their marriage. They were unable to overcome those struggles and they split. Then Adam admitted to murdering his aunt, Emma Barton but no one could figure out why. They didn't know he was covering for his own mum but Cain had eventually figured it out. Cain then used some of his connections and they were able to help Adam escape from the prison van when being transferred. Cain was able to get Adam out of the country and disappear. He knew his connections would give Adam a new life but he would never be able to return to Emmerdale or Britain ever again.

Even though it had been a year since Adam and Vic had split it was still a struggle for her to adjust to the fact that Adam was gone for good and not coming back. Since he escaped Vic has delved head first into her work and tried not to think about Adam that much. Besides working at the pub her food truck business was doing well. She has been there for Diane these past few weeks since Doug's death and helped her through her grief. She also was doing extra shifts at the pub just like the others to give Chas as much free time as possible since she lost her baby. Some of the girls in the village have taken Vic out to the bars on occasion to help her get back out there and to maybe meet someone. She did meet someone recently. The guy is a teacher at Hotten Academy but nothing is really happening yet. 

Andy and Katie had gotten married on Christmas day 2011 despite the turmoil Robert had caused that day. Neither of them were disappointed one bit when Robert did disappear. In fact both of them actually thought it was quite normal for Robert to pull a trick like that. However as time went by Andy began to wonder if something else had happened to Robert. Something sinister that Lawrence was behind. He knew the man hated Robert. More than he did himself. In fact Lawrence had approached him and Katie once they moved to Emmerdale that if they could break apart Robert and Chrissie he would sell them Wylie's farm at a very reasonable price. In fact he would practically give it away to them if the man was totally out of Chrissie's life. So once it was obvious that Robert was indeed gone for good they made sure Lawrence held up his end of the deal which he did. By the following summer he and Katie had moved to Wylie's and were making a go of it.

As time went on Andy wondered more and more if Lawrence had been behind Robert's disappearance. If it had just been about getting cold feet and not wanting to get married Robert would had been back by now. As much as he didn't miss his brother he knew him well enough that the man wouldn't stay away. He would find a reason to return and be a thorn in Lawrence's side because that is just who Robert was. 

Six years later now, Andy didn't know what to think. Lawrence was now dead himself so there was no way to know if he had done anything. Personally he had felt bad that he had the thoughts that he had about his brother. He saw how much Vic was hurt by Robert's disappearance but now he had been gone for so long it was hard to imagine a time when he was in their life. To Andy it was like his brother was now dead and was probably never going to come back. With Katie after all these years she was just as glad he wasn't around as she was when he first disappeared. No one ever knew what all had happened that made his wife hate Robert like she did and still did after all of these years. But now, Andy and Katie had a son. Nate was now almost four. He was best friends with his older half brother Jack. Andy's daughter, Sarah, had her cancer had return again and this time the medical professionals were unable to save her. It had almost been a year now but the pain of watching his daughter die was still raw. Jack and Nate had helped more than anything to pull him out of the funk he had been in after Sarah's death. Katie and Debbie had done all they could with no avail but eventually his boys had finally helped him.

The White's never missed a beat after Robert disappeared. Chrissie went to France to meet up with her sister and they went on a cruise to help Chrissie move past Robert. It really didn't take long for her to move on. It was the embarrassment of being stood up more than anything else that got to her. She was being honest with herself when she realized she didn't love him as much as she thought she did. She liked having him around and he was a good lover but it was surprising how little she actually missed him when he was gone. It was no time at all after she returned to Emmerdale that she met a new man. They dated for a good year before he proposed. He was from a well to do family in Manchester. He had been married before and had two kids with his first wife but they figured out how to make it all work. After Chrissie and Lucas got married they remained at Home Farm. Lucas helped Lawrence and Chrissie some with the White business but he kept his own business as well. 

Lawrence had started to have some health problems in the last couple of years and so he encouraged his other daughter to move to Yorkshire too and help with the business. In the past year Lachlan has finished with school and he too was taking on a portion of the family business. Lachlan had chosen to not attend uni at the moment because he was doing well working for his granddad. He also had started a relationship with Belle Dingle. It was a relationship the family wasn't excited about because they viewed themselves far superior than any of the lowly Dingles in the village. The relationship had caused a lot of tension in the family and the tension eventually was the cause behind Lawrence's death early in the year. The family stress had ultimately given Lawrence a heart attack that he wasn't able to overcome. Since his death his family was learning how to work together to keep the business going without continuing to be at each others throat. Chrissie was not excited about Lachlan and Belle's relationship but Lucas had convinced her that he was almost 18 and could make his own decisions now so she was biting her tongue. Rebecca, being the single one in the home found herself dating different guys and having a good time while also working the family business. However, with Lawrence gone it was obvious she was not long to stay in the village forever. She was bound to move on at some point and it was appearing that was going to be sooner rather than later.

\--------------------

On a particularly warm June day Katie was working a shift at the pub with Chas. Vic was working the kitchen. Cain has just closed the garage for the day and joined Moira in the pub for an early tea with Isaac and Kyle. Faith had joined them as well. Cain and Chas' mum had returned to the village 18 months ago and after a lot of heartache she and her children had made amends and was back part of the family after being gone so many years. Andy had also just arrived at the pub and was going to have a pint or two before heading home with Katie. Nate with spending the night with Debbie and Jack so he and Katie could have a night to themselves. There were also another dozen or so villagers in the pub when suddenly Diane walks in and heads up to the bar.

"So what's the problem?"

Katie is looking at her totally confused? At that moment Vic comes out of the kitchen with meals she was delivering to one of the booths. Diane is asking her again why she was needed.

"I don't know what you are talking about Diane. I don't know of anyone here calling you and saying you were needed at the pub." Vic was at a loss at what Diane was telling them. "But since you are here you might as well go sit with Andy and have a drink until Katie ends her shift."

At that moment they heard the front door of the pub open. It was only a moment later that Vic had looked up and suddenly there her brother was.

"ROBERTTTTTTTTTT" Vic is screaming at the top of her voice. She couldn't believe her eyes. Then suddenly she and Diane recognized who was standing next to him.

"Gran?" Vic calls out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a little more teasing before the reunion. I wanted a quick chapter that brought us up to date on everyone in Emmerdale. A quick glimpse of what had gone on with those closest to Aaron and Robert these past six years the guys were gone.


	10. JUNE 2018  -  THE RETURN, DAY 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert return to the village and confront their families. This chapter is strictly about their first encounter with their families at the pub.

The atmosphere in the pub was one of shock and awe. It was the last two people anyone expected to suddenly out of the blue walk into the pub. Annie Sugden and her grandson Robert who was holding a small toddler. Vic was the first to reach them. She pulls her gran into a hug. It had been since her dad's funeral since she had seen her gran. She was obviously older and more frail but she still looked like her gran. Then she turned to her brother. She didn't know if she wanted to hug him or hit him. She settled for the former. 

Soon Diane had joined her greeting both Annie and Robert however Andy never moved from his spot at the bar which did not go unnoticed by Robert or Annie and at the same time Katie couldn't hold back her thoughts.

"Did hell finally kick you out Robert? I'm not quite sure why you decided to return here. None of us missed you."

"Shut up Katie." Vic is giving her an evil look. "Don't listen to her Robert. I'm glad but I can't believe you are here. And, whose this little guy?" Vic is now asking as she reaches out to touch Matt.

"This is my son Matt."

"Son. Wow Robert, just wow."

"Pity the kid. He has a waste of a father like you." Katie once again can't keep her mouth shut. She had been joined behind the bar now by Chas who was also giving Robert as evil of an eye as Katie, her best friend.

"Andy, I see you haven't taught your wife how to be a human. She is just as vile as she ever was." It was Annie who spoke up with her own quick wit before Robert said anything. "So does this old woman get to sit down and get a drink or is the service here just as horrible as it has always been?"

Dan and Kerry quickly got up from their table and pulled a chair around for Annie to sit. Few in the pub actually knew who Annie Sugden was outside of a name mentioned in old stories from the village but here she was live and in living color. Robert had put Matt down and he crawled up in a chair next to his great gran while Robert continued to stand waiting to see what happened next. He knew it was about to get worse in a few minutes when the rest of his family arrived but until then he was assessing who all was here and what to expect. He was expecting Chas to be working behind the bar. He hadn't prepared to confront Andy and Katie right away but here they are never-the-less. He had hoped that would come later. It didn't surprise him that Cain was there but with what appeared to be his family was a surprise. Maybe Cain was not as volatile as he once was and won't be ready to pound him into pulp.

"Cat got your tongue Robert?" It was Andy speaking from across the pub as he watched Robert observing everyone but not speaking.

"Nope, just checking out who all is here wondering if some of you have even left your seat since I was here last." Robert figured he might as well join the insult fest that was beginning until Aaron got there when it would really kick off.

"I don't know what to say Robert?" Vic is now asking. "Where have you been? Why have you not been in contact? Where is this little guys mother?"

"Hold her horses Victoria. Give the man a moment to get control of himself. He's only here because I drug him here. I wanted to see the village one more time. I figured at my age it was now or never so I pushed Robert and his family to bring me." Annie had said enough. She figured everyone else will take it from there and they did.

"Family? You have a family? Pity them." Katie said with both Katie and Chas laughing at their little joke. Vic gives them both a look that shut them up for the moment.

"So where is your family?" Vic is now asking.

"They will be here shortly. We drove two different vehicles. They had to stop in Hotten to pick up a couple of things so gran, Matt and I came on along and figured we'd break the ice for everyone else."

"I take it that means there is more than one coming."

"Yes" Robert remained very vague at the moment for obvious reasons. He was hoping they could spend more time talking about Annie. Then it was like Diane could read Robert's mind.

"So, Annie, you have been in contact with Robert all this time and you never said?" Diane brought up the obvious question.

"Yes dear I have. What's it been Robbie, about six years now. You touched base with me pretty soon after you left here and.... "

"Yes, it was the summer after I left the village that I came and looked you up while on holiday in Spain." 

"And you never thought it was important to tell any of us back here that Robert was alive and well?" Diane was now asking in disgust.

"Diane dear, it wasn't my place to tell you. If Robert wanted you to know it was Robert's place to tell you. Not mine. I wasn't going to ruin his trust in me."

Andy had since walked over and was standing at the bar across from Katie and Chas next to Annie, Robert and Matt. "So you thought it was OK to be in touch with gran but not with your sister, Diane or even me? That is so typical of you Robert. Not caring about anybody else.

"Actually Andy I did care about who was important to me and that wasn't you. It was my new family and as I told Annie many times I really had no desire to succumb them to the ridiculous interrogations I knew we would all get back here. I reached out to gran because she was alone in Spain so I reconnected with her. I had no desire right after I left to deal with everything in this village I would have to deal with."

"You mean you didn't want your wife to know all about the real Robert Sugden. She only knows the current pretend version as do whatever kids you have." Andy was starting to get on a roll now. But it didn't last long when Annie stood up, took step to stand in front of Andy and then slapped him as hard as she could. Not once but twice.

"Now I remember why I never considered you a Sugden. You are as vile and selfish as always. Just as bad as that wife of yours. All you have to do is look in the mirror and know why I agreed that Robert and his family had no business returning to the village until now. Now they are one of the best family units I have ever seen. The real Robert Sugden has finally come out and he and his spouse are the absolute best parents." 

After getting over the shock of Andy being struck by Annie the pub couldn't believe it when they were listening to her praise her grandson.

"Ha, he has you fooled too I see" The rest of the pub sort of chuckled with Chas as she made the last comment. She couldn't believe this was all playing out in her pub on one of their busier nights. Why did she need to deal with this Sugden drama.

"So when do we get to meet the rest of your family Rob?" Vic is asking and if on cue Robert's phone pinged.

"That would be them now." Robert said after looking at his phone and returning a quick text back. Vic didn't need to know that it was a predetermined code that he and Aaron had come up with that would tell Aaron what he was going to be walking into.

"They are just pulling up outside and will be in....." Robert didn't even get the rest of the sentence out when Nicola and Bernice came rushing into the pub and then quickly stopped when they saw Robert standing there. No one knew they had seen Aaron outside with a young teenage girl and a baby. They had no idea Robert was already inside the pub. They just knew the Dingles were about to see the return of Aaron and they wanted front row seats. Seeing Robert and what appeared to be a child with him threw them for a loop. They looked at each other like they both realized at the same time.

Before anything else could happen or be said they heard the pub doors open once again. Nicola and Bernice had already stepped to the side so everyone in the pub could see when Aaron walked through the front door with a baby strapped to his chest and what looked to be a teenage girl at his side.

"Aaron??" Chas wasn't sure what she was looking at but then Aaron spoke.

"Hello mum"

"AARON, oh my god it is really you." She comes running around the bar to reach her son and goes to pull him into a hug before he backed off and looked down at baby Seb.

Chas stops in her tracks as it finally registers in her brain that Aaron has a baby strapped to his chest in a baby carrier. She looks at the baby and then up at Aaron and back at the baby and then you could see a light bulb go off in her head as she starts to turn toward Robert. But before she can say or do anything else Matthew jumps out of his chair next to his great gran and runs toward Aaron.

"Daddy these people are all mean. They are yelling at dad. Now that you are hear can we leave. I don't like it here. I don't like these people. They aren't nice."

Aaron puts an arm around Matt to calm him down before speaking. "It will be all right buddy. They are just surprised to see us. I'm sure your nanna's, both of them, will stop being mean but if they aren't then your dad and I will take you Seb and Liv back home. OK buddy. It will be fine."

Chas is now totally speechless. The whole pub is now speechless. They are all trying to get their heads around what they have now come to realize.

"Rob, you mean you and Aaron are? When did you become gay?" Vic is now asking completely shell shocked like everyone else.

"I've always been bisexual Vic. Known it since I was about 14 years old. That answer was another complete shock that made Vic speechless again but not Katie.

"So what was that with me and all of the other women of the village back then Robert. And weren't you about to marry Chrissie White too?"

"I guess you missed the part where I said I was bisexual. I knew that space between your ears has always been mostly empty but I figured you at least knew what bisexual meant. Guess I was wrong. And back when I was a teenager, that was me over compensating in hopes to win my father's love back after he found out."

"What do you mean after he found out?" It was now Andy asking.

"After he walked into my bedroom when I was 15 and found me in bed with our hired farm hand. You remember Thomas. He worked a couple of summer's for us. Well the second summer he and I finally hooked up after flirting with each other the previous summer behind all of your backs. Anyway, dad walked in on us. So to answer your question dad knew since I was a teenager and disapproved."

"Aaron don't tell me you are actually with him?" Chas finally found her voice and didn't want to hear what she already knew was the answer.

"Yes, I'm with Robert. We've been married now for over six years." That brought another gasp from the entire pub.

"But wait, haven't you only been gone for six years?" This time it was Nicola King not being able to stay quiet and asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Yes and we got married a month after we left Emmerdale." Aaron responded before turning back to his mum.

"So mum, are you even interested in meeting your grandsons?" Chas was still struggling to get her head around everything until she saw Vic come up and get a closer look at the baby strapped to Aaron's chest.

"So this little one is my nephew too? What is his name and he doesn't look very old."

Aaron couldn't help but smile at Vic. "This is Sebastian Jack Sugden and he is almost 8 months old now. And I am guessing you have already met Matt. Matthew Adam Sugden." Aaron smiles at Vic when she recognized their middle names and immediately had tears in her eyes. 

Chas was still reluctant to acknowledge her grandsons. She was still digesting that Aaron and Robert Sugden were together, married apparently and have been this entire time since both of them disappeared. She had a million questions in her head right now.

"Can I?" Vic was now asking Aaron if she could hold Seb. He handed the baby bag to Liv so he could free up his hands to unstrap Seb from the carrier and lift him out and hand him over to his Aunt Vic.

"I can't believe this. I have two nephews and neither of you thought it important enough to tell me."

"We had our reasons Vic." Aaron answered her before Robert could say anything.

"And who is this young girl?" It was Diane that finally thought to ask about Liv who had been standing there watching this all transpire in front of her trying to decide if she was going to like these people or not.

"This is my sister Liv." Everyone looked at Aaron and Liv now like they are freaks at the circus. Since when did Aaron have a sister.

"She is my half sister. We have the same father. Sandra is her mother."

It know registered with Chas. "Oh, right, of course. I think I only saw her once when she was a tiny baby herself. Olivia right? You must be what 14-15 by now?"

"I'm 16 and everyone calls me Liv." She was being rather abrupt with Chas because so far she didn't like what she was seeing.

But it didn't take long for everyone to get back to the first bit of information and that was Aaron and Robert being a couple. It was Cain who now had come to stand in the middle of the room to give Robert and menacing look. "So what did you do Sugden, kidnap our Aaron at gunpoint and force him to run off with you because that is the only way he would be dumb enough to go with you."

"That shows how little you know Cain so you can drop the tough guy act." Cain was surprised to hear Aaron talk back to him. He was about to speak up again but he then saw the look in Aaron's eyes. It was quite obvious that Aaron was a different man than the boy who left six years ago and he wasn't going to let anybody bad mouth Robert or anyone else in his family.

"I still can't believe you left your family to be with.... him." Chas still couldn't get past her son was with Robert Sugden. 

With a roll of his eyes Aaron looks over at Annie who has been watching all of this transpire in front of her. "I told you gran what it was going to be like. You didn't believe me but trust me, this is only just the beginning." Aaron looks back at his mum who is now surprised once again that Aaron is talking to Annie Sugden and actually calling her gran like he knows her and thinks of her as family. He can see that it isn't going to be much longer before his mum blew her top. "I give mum about fifteen minutes and all hell will break loose and by the end of the night she will have demanded Cain beat up Robert. I told you gran, that is what the Dingles do."

Chas let out a huff at Aaron and finally was getting her voice back. "Only when someone has made an obvious mistake and I have to fix it."

"So is that what you think you are going to do mum. Fix it? My family not good enough for you. My sons aren't good enough because Robert is their dad too? Is that it? If so you need to tell me know so I can pack up my family and we'll head home and pretend this never happened. Then you can go on and find the next Cameron to chase after when you tire of Paddy and you can get into another death match with a relative over a man like you did with Debs. Maybe you and Katie can continue to be the two biggest bitches in the village according to what everyone else around here says."

Chas steps back now and looks at Aaron. "How do you know about Cameron?"

"Oh please mum, who doesn't. You'll be surprised how much we know about what has gone on around the village. Robert and I even know how Katie and Andy had struck a deal with Lawrence White where he would give them Wylie's for basically nothing if they did their part in breaking up Robert and Chrissie."

"He what?" Vic and Diane spoke the same thing at the same time.

"So Katie, did you ever bother telling the White's you had nothing to do with me leaving or did you milk him for the farm regardless and just pretended." Robert asked.

"We were all happy Robert that you were gone. I think Lawrence thought it was a small price to pay to be free of you."

"Well, it was the best decision I ever made." Robert had walked over to stand next to Aaron and grabbed his hand. "And the best one I made too," Aaron replied.

"Oh give us a break you two." Katie couldn't take anymore as she turned around and headed to the other end of the bar.

"Chas, I think we need to take this to the back room. No need to have this all play out in front of the entire village." Diane was now encouraging them all to go somewhere more private. Chas just nodded and turn to head to the back. 

Liv, why don't you take Matt and Seb across the street to the park. We'll come get you in a little while. I know we need to eat soon." Liv has already grabbed Seb from Vic and was pointing Matt toward the door.

"I'll go with them to make sure they are OK." Aaron and Robert look up to see Bernice stepping up.

"I recognize you but can't place you, I'm sorry." Aaron is now saying.

"Don't worry Aaron, that is Bernice, my step sister. Diane's daughter."

"Oh right, OK. Well thanks. If we are to long maybe you can help them get something to eat. Liv knows what to do about Seb too. His food is in the bag."

"It's been awhile since I've dealt with babies but I'm sure we'll be just fine." Bernice says as she follows Liv and Matt out the door.

With that Chas leads Aaron, Robert, Annie, Diane, Vic, Andy, Cain and Moira to the back. Faith had wanted to join them but she was told to look after Isaac and Kyle while Katie stayed behind the bar because someone needed to serve the rest of the punters and quite frankly she didn't want to be in the same room with Robert Sugden. As soon as they all had went to the back Katie quickly got her phone. There was one phone call she needed to make as she wanted to make Robert's day as miserable as possible. 

As everyone got settled in the back room it was just a few moments later when Paddy came barreling through the back door. It took him a couple of seconds before his eyes landed on Aaron.

"What... Aaron, is that really you?"

"Not now Paddy, we've already gone through the welcoming shock and awe." Chas was telling him. "So find a seat as these two are about to tell us what the hell has been going on all these years."

It was then that Paddy finally saw that Robert Sugden was also in the room. So both men suddenly returned to the village on the same day. What were the odds of that. Then everyone saw the light bulb go off in Paddy's head. He just points and no words come out of his mouth. 

"Yes Paddy, they are together. Now sit down and be quiet." Cain was telling Paddy as he was getting frustrated that no one was telling him anything.

No one really knew what to say or where to start. Finally it was Vic who got the ball rolling.

"So the two of you. How long had you two been... well, whatever you were before you left.

Aaron and Robert looked at each other and sort of chuckled as they tried to figure out who was going to answer. It was Robert who spoke up first.

"I met Aaron the first time the day he and Ross Barton stole my car." Robert says as he is eyeing Aaron. "The cheeky gits thought they had landed a gold mine with that Audi."

Everyone was now looking at Aaron. "What is he talking about stealing his car." Chas was asking.

It was now obvious to Aaron that still today no one knew. "Yes, we had a little car ring going. We were both working for Charity. Ross stole the cars and I helped him break them down into parts and Charity sold them off."

"You what? What were you thinking Aaron."

"Seriously mum. That is what you want to talk about. What Ross, Charity and I were doing six and a half years ago. You're a little late to the table on that one."

"As I was saying those two stole my car but they didn't know there was a tracker on it so I just followed the tracker on my phone and found the two of them with my car in your garage Cain. I didn't know either of them from anyone so I was starting to dial the police on them. That is when Ross offered their services for anything I might want done in the future instead of me calling the police." Robert was now just smiling at his husband. They were both trying to decide just how much detail they were going to share about all of that when suddenly the door from the pub flew open and Chrissie walked in.

"I heard a certain piece of trash has blown into the village and I had to come see for myself." Chrissie was aghast and seeing Robert standing in the pub back room like nothing had happened. She started to step toward him to slap him when Aaron stepped in front of her.

"I don't think so. You take one more step toward my husband and I'll drop you like a log. Woman or not." Aaron didn't hesitate to speak up and let her know he was dead serious. "And that goes for anyone else in this room that decides they want to have a a go at Robert. And I mean anyone." He looks directly at Cain and his mum knowing what both of them were currently thinking.

"Chrissie sit down if you want. We were just about to get the story of what these two have been up to." Diane is now telling her in hopes she can calm the situation down. Chrissie takes a step back and goes to lean along the back wall away from everyone else but still there to hear whatever story these two were going to tell.

"So as I was saying. Ross and Aaron offered their services to me for whatever I wanted if I didn't report them for stealing my car. I decided that might come in useful so I agreed. Then it was a couple of days later when I learned about the little deal Lawrence had arranged and that is when I realized that Lawrence was up to doing anything to stop me from marrying Chrissie just like he did with the fake heart attack in Mexico."

"What had Lawrence done Robert?" Diane is asking. Robert turns to look at Andy who wasn't looking up from his feet.

"Exactly what I said out in the front bar. He offered Wylie's Farm to Andy and Katie if they could break me and Chrissie up. Would you like to explain the deal further Andy? Maybe Chrissie can now too. I'm sure eventually Lawrence told you everything after I was gone."

Vic is looking at Andy. "Andy?" When asks all Andy did was look down at his feet and hope no one asked further.

When he doesn't respond Robert just laughs and shakes his head. "Not surprising no one knew. I found out that Lawrence had struck a deal with Andy and Katie. Well, mainly Katie and it was her that eventually convinced my brother to do it. Lawrence offered them basically for free Wylie's farm if they found a way to break up me and Chrissie. See the whole reason Lawrence even brought all of us back to Emmerdale was that he found out I had left in a rather suspicious way. So he moved us here strictly in the hope enough of my past would come to the surface to scare Chrissie away."

Everyone looked back and forth between Andy and Chrissie not believing what Robert had just told them until it become obvious from the looks on their faces that it was true.

"Wow, even now they don't believe us Rob. Again gran, what did I tell you." 

"Aaron, why do you keep calling Annie gran? She is not your gran." Chas now asks.

"She is my husbands gran so that means she is mine too." Chas just huffs when she hears his answers.

"So are we going to get on with this or not." Cain is getting frustrated again.

"Right, to speed this us. That was when I met Aaron for the first time and we were around each other more when Chrissie hired him to find a car for me as a wedding present. I found him fascinating and interesting and this was even before I knew he was gay. I found myself attracted to him and wanting to spend time around him. It was only a week or so later when I found out he was gay. After that one thing led to another. We both were flirting with each other like mad."

"Ha, I really doubt that. My son is smarter than that." Chas retorts.

"And you would be wrong." Chas looked surprised when her son responded to her snide remark. She still couldn't believe that her son was standing there with Robert telling her he had chosen Robert over his family.

"Robert and I did the mating dance for a few days before he couldn't stand it anymore and faked a car breakdown between here and Hotten and called me for help. I took the truck out thinking it might be real but it had just been a ploy to get me alone and that is when he kissed me. Our first kiss. Dec 4, 2011."

"Ah how sweet, you actually remember the date." Vic is all gooey eyed until she sees a lot of upset people staring at her.

"It didn't take long for it to escalate from there." Chrissie was staring hard at Robert when Aaron said that because that is when she knew Robert was now having an affair with Aaron behind her back.

Aaron continues because he knew it was best they heard it from him and not Rob. "We started an affair. It was something I wanted as much as Rob did. I knew he was getting married to Chrissie in a few weeks but I didn't care. Robert caused something to come alive in me again that had died with Jackson. I suddenly wanted to get up in the morning and not hurt myself anymore. If Robert hadn't come along when he did then I don't know what would of happened to me. My guess, it wouldn't have been good."

Everyone in the room knew what Aaron was talking about who had been around after Jackson and the trial. They all knew how dark of a place Aaron had gone and there had been concerns about what Aaron might do if he didn't get better. But none of them knew it was Robert Sugden that made him better.

"We're going to be here all night if this doesn't speed up. I've got a farm to take care of." Andy is now complaining.

"Right, well Aaron and I were spending every moment together that we could find. I went on a few overnight business trips so Aaron and I could spend the night together at a hotel. I convinced Chrissie and Lawrence to take Lachlan and go visit Rebecca for a week while Aaron and I played house for the week at Home Farm. I think it was that week when I really knew I had fallen for this guy. He had seen through my walls from day one. He figured out I wasn't straight before we even kissed that first time. He knew I was buried deep in the closest. But that didn't stop him. He kept being there with me and making me feel better about myself every new day after that. Sorry Chrissie."

She just stood there and stared at Robert. It didn't matter to her anymore since she was happily married to Lucas now but it hurt to think back at how much she had been played.

"I have to ask Robert. This wasn't the first time you cheated on me was it?"

"Of course not. I was never completely happy while I was buried in the closet. I thought I loved you but after Aaron I realized I didn't really. You were a means to an end. An end that I thought my dad expected from me. Married to a girl having a family and being a successful business man. I was never satisfied but Aaron was the first that wasn't a one night stand. Aaron was the first I was attracted to and didn't just have sex with. And that includes your sister Rebecca too."

"You what?"

"Oh yes, Bex and I had our fun in those first years after we had met. Remember how Bex and I were both late to our engagement party? Sorry about that."

"Oh my god." With that Chrissie stormed out of the back room. She had heard all she wanted to hear.

"Thank god. She doesn't need to be here to hear all of this."

Everyone just stared at Robert including Aaron who eventually just chuckled, smiled and then took a step over and kissed his husbands cheek. He saw a disgusted look on both Paddy and his mum's face but he didn't care one bit.

"Oh, get over it mum. Why wouldn't I want to kiss this beautiful hunk of man every chance I got. I mean you and ever other female in this village wanted him back in the day so why wouldn't I. Besides, I'm the one that landed him. So yeah, I'm quite proud of that achievement. I'm just glad Rob never went there with you even though you chased him like mad. Be a little weird married to a man that also had my mum. But then again, in this village, maybe not so much." It was Vic that couldn't help having a laugh come out of her mouth. 

"I'm sorry, but he is right."

"So, to continue, it's Robert's wedding day. I couldn't sleep the night before. It was killing me that he was still getting married. I knew he loved me. He hadn't said it to me but I hadn't said it to him either but I could see it in his eyes. I could also see the torment in his eyes too. I could tell Robert didn't know what to do. I could tell he loved me but he still felt like he had to marry Chrissie or his dad was going to rise from the grave and well, I don't know what but I had known for some time already whatever torment he had going on inside of him about his dad was driving this need to marry Chrissie when I could tell it was me who he loved. So I made a decision and sent Robert a text to meet me at Wylie's farm. When he got there I told Robert that I loved him and that I didn't want him to get married. I wanted him to be with me because I thought he loved me more than Chrissie. Then I threatened him that if he did go ahead and get married that I was going to end the affair and leave Emmerdale forever. I wasn't going to be his bit on the side anymore. And I would have left. I had already made contact with friends in London and was prepared to move down there immediately if Robert didn't listen to me. But he did."

Robert now picked up the story. "It scared me more that I could lose Aaron than not getting married to Chrissie. Suddenly I didn't care anything about that. The thought of losing Aaron terrified me though. That is when I confessed that I loved him too but I was scared and didn't know what to do."

Aaron picks up the story. "That is when I convinced him to walk away and to leave Emmerdale with me. I didn't have any plan but I knew we couldn't stay in the village if Robert stood up Chrissie. There was no way we could be together in the village after that without unending grief from everyone. I waited a few minutes for Robert to decide. I could see the torment going on in him. He had to bust out of that closet to say yes and that is exactly what he did. Robert confessed he had fallen in love with me a while back but was to scared to do anything about it. So he needed me to put everything into motion. But once Robert made the decision to leave with me his brain went to work and put the plan together. Robert left Wylie's immediately and went to Home Farm and proceeded to pack his car with as much of his stuff as he could including his crazy prized comic book collection." He and Robert both laughed at that.

Robert continued. "Aaron went to the village and was my eyes and ears to what was going on so I knew how much time I had to gather as much of my stuff as I could. As soon as he gave me the signal they were returning I got out of there and apparently no one could even tell I was there until latter when they went to look specifically. I made contact with my best friend in Manchester who agreed to let Aaron and I crash there while the initial storm blew over. I let Aaron know that I was on my way to my friends home and I sent Aaron the address and directions. The plan was Aaron was going to get his stuff in his car and leave in the middle of the night and join me."

"Instead I didn't want to wait that long. While everyone was in the pub caught up in the wedding debacle I was able to clear out my stuff and put it all in my car without anyone noticing. At that point I was tired of listening to everyone rag on Robert so I decided to just leave then. After having a pint I made the excuse that I was going to Hotten to the bars to go on the pull and I intended to find someone to go home with that night."

Chas was now remembering that day and when Aaron told her he was going to Hotten and never said anything else. He just left. "You just left. You never said good-bye or anything and you knew you weren't coming back." It was that moment when she realized her son wasn't who she thought he had always been.

"I had convinced Robert to leave everything behind for me. He was who I wanted and nothing else mattered at that point. Not even family. As you well know if you remember, I was happy again after so many months of not. Robert had made that happen and I needed him more than I needed anyone else in my life at that time. So yes, I left without saying bye to anyone. I felt nothing except I needed to get to Robert. So I left the pub and drove to Manchester and we started our life together." Aaron grabbed his husbands hand and smiled as they thought back to that day.

"We went to the police, both of us to report the two of you missing. Of course we all thought it was two different situations. I actually was concerned Lawrence had found Robert and had hurt you or worse but after weeks the police said the trail was dead and since there was no evidence of foul play there was nothing they could do since you were both of age." Diane explained.

"Well that wasn't exactly true." Robert said which got everyone's attention again.

"James, my friend, had found out through his connections that you all had reported both of us missing and that the police had opened files on us. James went to the police as our attorney to explain to them what we had done and what the situation was at home. James knew there was nothing they could do once they were shown everything was above board and done by the book. The police interviewed the two of us to verify what James had told them was true and that we didn't want our families to know where we were or that we were together. So the police reported back to you the trail had gone cold and because we were legal age if we chose to leave without telling anyone we had that right and they couldn't interfere."

"That's sounds a little shady to me. Was that legal?" Paddy asked

"James is an attorney. He knows the law and he knew what we should do. When we explained to him what was going on and what Aaron and I had done we asked for his advice. We had no other plans at that point except that we knew we wanted to be together for the long haul but as far as jobs, a home or anything like that we had no plans yet. I knew Lawrence would try to track me down. I knew him well enough that he wouldn't have let me get away with what I did. I knew if he found me he'd have me hurt and probably Aaron too. That is why I made sure when I took my stuff from Home Farm that I made some copies of some of the illegal deals Lawrence had made over the years as protection. Then we sold our cars right away and changed our phones. I had been able to pull all of my cash out of Home Farm and all of my personal banking and investment information. Aaron and I would have plenty of money to live on until we figured out our next move. Lawrence and Chrissie had always assumed I was just a dumb farm boy and they were unaware that I had been investing my paychecks and had made myself a boat load of money that was there if I ever needed it. James helped Aaron and I to reinvest that money in different ways that would make it easy for either of us to access it without Lawrence being able to track us through our banking information."

"That sounds like quite a friend Rob. Where did you meet him." Vic asked.

"When dad kicked me out and told me to leave and never return. I had 100 quid, my car, my phone and the clothes on my back and that was it. I ended up in Leeds at this all night diner and James was working there while going to law school. We struck up a conversation and eventually he invited me to his place. He was the first man I actually spent the night with. We didn't become a couple but he let me live with him and after he had finished with law school he let me move in with him after he got his first job. I lived with him for a year before I met Lawrence and landed a job with him. But James has always been there for me since then and even after Chrissie and I were engaged it was James that pushed me to not trust Lawrence. He had heard to many things about him through the legal grapevine. So it was James that convinced me to invest everything and to work on making my own little mint just in case me and Chrissie didn't happen. Thankfully I listened to him."

"Wow" With Vic's remark Chas just huffed again which spurred Aaron to carry on the story.

"It was also James who told us what all we should do if we were serious about staying together because if either of our families found us, especially mine it was obvious they wouldn't hesitate to force us back to Emmerdale and do all they could to break us. So we listened. It wasn't very romantic but we were urged to get married and we were just crazy enough at the moment to do it. But James continue to explain to us how much that changed our legal status. We also had power of attorney's drawn up for both of us, wrote wills and basically did everything legally that James could think of that would tie the two of us together so if anyone tried to tear us apart they couldn't in the eyes of the law. It was what we wanted. We even went on a short honeymoon. Three days in Dublin. It was close and easy to get to without much fear of being recognized."

"I can't believe it. You basically told the police to go away. You didn't care about us at all." Vic was now crying a little.

"No Vic. I just cared about Aaron more and we both knew what would have happened if you all had found us. You know that's too." 

Vic started to protest but then stopped because she knew her brother was right.

"So where have you been since then." Moira asked.

"Between my business contacts and James' I was able to land some job interviews and ultimately about four job offers. We were still scared that we would found so Aaron pushed me to take the job farthest away so I accepted a job with a company in the Netherlands and Aaron and I moved to Rotterdam. We found a nice apartment and I started my job. Then James and some of my new co-workers helped Aaron find work. Because of his background and experience he got hired as a mechanic at the largest JLR dealership in Rotterdam."

"JLR?" Paddy asked.

"Jaguar and Land Rover. They assumed an English lad who was a mechanic would have experience working on those cars." Robert and Aaron were the only ones laughing at their little inside joke while everyone else didn't get it.

"So, who were you working for Robert?" Vic asked.

"I work for a shipping and logistics company. We organize products being shipped from one country to another. We arrange the shipping, do all the planning and legal documentation for both exporting and importing." 

"After being in Rotterdam now for two years, life had been really good to us," Aaron continued. "We both had moved up the ranks in our jobs and we were both making very good money. It was at that time I told Robert that I wanted to start a family. He agreed so we went to James again to help us sort through all the legalities since every country is different. We found out the laws were more friendly toward surrogacy than adoption so we chose surrogacy. James told us it would be easier to use a surrogate in Britain instead of the Netherlands. The laws here were more friendly to same sex couples in the UK. So we found a woman in London to be our surrogate. She got pregnant and Matt was born. James did all of the legal work and we were able to bring him home without any immigration issues and our family was started"

"How old is Matt." Diane is asking.

"He'll be four later this month. He's a great kid and he is really looking forward to starting school next fall. He likes to tell us that he's a big boy now."

Diane and Vic just smile listening to them talk about Matt but they still weren't getting any response out of any of the Dingle's. 

Robert decided to move the story along so they didn't get bogged down. This was already taking longer than he had thought it would.

"It was a couple of months after Matt was born that Liv came into our lives. Well actually more like four but the process started only a couple of months after Matt was born."

This was the part of the story they had to be careful with because they knew it was not something Aaron wanted to get into with his mum or the rest of his family Only Robert and James knew the whole story and they were going to keep it that way until Aaron decided otherwise.

Aaron started to explain. "James came to see us to tell me that Gordon had died. His attorney had been trying to track me down. He even came here to ask for me I was told." Chas had a surprise look on her face when Aaron told them that. But he still continued. 

"He had died of cancer and he had made me the executor of his will. I didn't want to deal with it so I signed over the power of attorney to James. He arranged the cremation and executed the will. That is when I found out they had found Liv too. She and Sandra were living in Dublin but Sandra was having some problems and was being placed in a mental hospital and that forced Liv into the foster system. That is when we told James to make contact and then we took the next three months of meeting with Liv and then doing all of the interviews and home inspections that had to be done to get the approvals to have her come live with us and for Robert and I to become her legal guardians. Liv has been with us now for 3.5 years. She has turned into a top student and is great with the Matt and Seb. We've dealt with the usual teenage girl issues but overall it's gone great."

"You said Gordon had a will," his mum asked.

"Ha, sorry mum, he didn't leave anything to you but it is sort of not a surprise is it that the first thing you actually ask about is Gordon's will. Not your grandsons or me or Liv but did Gordon leave any money. Some things never change do they."

"Now wait one minute. You don't get to speak to me like that."

"OK, mum, I'll speak to you like the respectable mother you have always been to me since I was a little boy." 

"Aaron" Robert gives him a little warning to not let his temper get to him.

"Sorry"

"But to answer your question Chas," Robert responded, "Aaron and Liv did inherit some money. Quite a nice sum of it too from an insurance policy, retirement fund and savings account. He also owned two homes. We sold his home in Nottingham but we kept the condo he owned in Spain." Chas was shocked to hear Gordon had all of that to leave behind for his kids.

Robert continues "About a year later I was asked to transfer to our Singapore office so we decided as a family to do it and we moved to Singapore for two years and just returned back to Europe last January. We were surprised how all of us really loved our time in Singapore. My company set us up in a fantastic apartment on the 27th floor of the building. We found an outstanding school for Liv that she loved and JLR helped Aaron get a job at their dealer in Singapore as a VIP customer rep. Besides everything there was to do in Singapore we took advantage of living in a different part of the world and did a lot of traveling while we were there. Besides coming back to Spain at least once a year we also had trips to Australia, Bali, China, Thailand. It was great."

"That sounds nice pet." Diane said.

"Aaron took me to Bali for my 30th birthday and it was there that we decided we wanted a second child, We wanted to use the same surrogate and Jenny agreed so we started the process again. Seb was born last October."

Aaron picked up the story again. "We already knew Robert was going to be relocated back to Belgium last summer so we started the process to find a home to purchase then. We found a school for Liv and a new job for me. I actually was in Coventry on a job interview with JLR when we got the call that Jenny was going into labor. I was able to get to the hospital just in time for the delivery while Robert had caught the night flight to London and was there about 20 hours later. A day later we were flying home with Seb. Two months later we were moving to Antwerp and now here we are six months after that."

Paddy was asking the next question. "Aaron, you said you were doing a job interview. What are you doing now? When we lived in Rotterdam and Singapore I was working for a local JLR dealer. When JLR found out we were relocating to Antwerp, after those interviews they hired me as their regional director for Belgium, Luxemburg and the Netherlands. All of their dealers in those countries report directly to me. So I am now part of the JLR management team." Aaron could see the surprised but pleased look in Paddy's eyes. He knew Paddy recognized he had done well for himself. Probably the only one that did.

It was Robert then who wrapped it up. "So Aaron and I have been married for six years last March. We have two sons and Liv that we are raising. We've lived and worked on both sides of the world and have just moved to Antwerp, Belgium. We have purchased our very first stand alone home in the suburbs with a fenced in yard and everything. We have two very well paying jobs. Liv has become an honor student, Matt starts primary school this fall. We finally convinced gran to leave Spain and come visit us in Belgium and that is when she sprung on us she wanted to visit Emmerdale. Aaron and I both knew we would eventually have to come back and own up to what we did. It wasn't our best move but it is what we felt we had to do so we could be allowed to be ourselves as a couple. So I don't know what Aaron is thinking but I'm not apologizing for leaving and creating a great life and family with the love of my life."

"And if anyone is still going to give these men any grief they are going to have to go through me first." Annie was now speaking for the first time since they had first arrived. "My two boys have been nothing but spectacular. They have their heads on straight and have created a beautiful family that everyone should be proud of. They have always been there for me and they have made this old woman very happy. They've done well and I'm proud of both of my boys. In fact, all four of my boys and Olivia too."

Vic rushed to Robert and gave him a big hug followed by one to Aaron. She was grinning from ear to ear but still gave them a firm response anyway.

"I'm not happy one bit that you two left without telling anyone. If we had even known you had left together it would have felt better. Instead we all thought you each were out there own your own and who knows what was happening. But I can see it was the best thing for both of you. Your lives have been amazing and look, you're married and have a family. And, you both seem more calm and relaxed and more confident than ever. That can only be from what you mean to each other."

"Speak for yourself Vic because I'm not happy." Chas is now speaking her mind. "You took my boy away and I'll never forgive you for that. Being married to you Robert is the worse thing that could happen to anybody. If I had my way right now I'd convince Aaron to walk away and never look back."

Aaron exploded out of chair and slapped his mum as hard as possible causing her to practically fall backwards if it weren't for Cain catching her.

"You do not speak to me or my husband like that ever again. I told everyone before we came that my mum would be the worst. I told them I suspect she will not have changed and will still be all self absorbed and only care about herself and I was right. You Chas Dingle are the worst and while I unfortunately am your biological child I am not your son because you don't know how to be a mother. You never did. You stopped even trying when I was 8 years old all because you couldn't stop thinking about yourself and what you wanted to do that didn't involve raising a son."

Cain starts to step in front of Aaron to confront him but Aaron doesn't back down one bit.

"What Cain, you think I'm going to cower and hide with you acting all tough man now? You going to do the typical Dingle thing and beat me up. I see that appears to still be all you are good for. You make one wrong move with me or if you try to hurt Robert or even look the wrong way at my kids I can guarantee that Moira won't recognize you once I'm through. You forget, I have Dingle blood in me too and I'm a lot younger and stronger than you and I won't hesitate to give you the beating you have probably deserved for thirty years."

Cain stands there and tries to stare down and intimidate Aaron but in the end it was Aaron that made his point known causing Cain to retreat back to where Moira was standing.

"So, that's it? I don't have a say in any of this? I refuse to accept that." Chas is still ranting.

"Mum, you stop having a say in my life when you left me with Gordon. Then when I was forced to the village when I was 16 you left me again only this time with Paddy so you could chase after Carl King and whoever else was doing you at the time. I was of age as a legal adult when I begged Robert to leave with me. I was ready to move on and start my life again without the baggage I left behind, including you."

At that moment before anything else could be said the door to the pub opened and Matt came in and running immediately to Robert. Liv followed behind holding Seb and then Bernice.

"Sorry Robert I tried to keep them away but their hungry and wanted their dads." Bernice told them.

Aaron takes Seb from Liv and looks at his sister who tells him. "Matt was all worried that the mean people were hurting his dads and needed to see you." Liv then looks at everyone in the room and then sees the disgust on Chas' face. "And, I can see Matt might not have been completely wrong either."

Chas suddenly realized how she was looking at these children and quickly sat down and changed her demeanor. 

It was Annie that spoke again after watching all of this unfold in front of her. She had actually thought Aaron's family would be more relieved that Aaron was alive and well but instead they immediately acted as Aaron had predicted they would. 

"OK, I think this has gone on long enough. I apologize Aaron. You were right and I was wrong. I actually thought your mother would just be happy that you were alive and well. I actually thought she would be pleased that you have done so well for yourself and that you have an amazing little family. I can see now that I was wrong. You were right. She has always been about Chas Dingle and still is today. I refuse to sit here another minute and let another low life Dingle degrade my family. I think it's time we get these kiddo's fed and you take me to our hotel so I can rest. This old woman has had a long day and needs her beauty sleep."

Suddenly Diane realized no one had asked them why they were here, how long they were going to be here and what their plans were.

"I'm sorry but we haven't even asked what your plans are while here and how long you are going to be staying. I'm sure we can make room for all of you at the B&B."

"It's probably best that we stay in Hotten at the hotel we booked." Annie replies. "Probably best that everyone has their space at the end of the day." Diane nods and starts to ask her another question but Annie interrupts. "I convinced the boys to bring me to the village. I wanted to see Seb after he was born but Singapore was to long of a trip for me again. Then when the guys knew they were relocating to Antwerp they asked me to come visit. I told them I would after it was warm. These bones are to old to deal with northern winters anymore. When I got to their home I told the boys it was time to let everyone know they were alive and well. They have spent these years away creating amazing lives together as well as a wonderful family. Their boys are the cutest and these two guys are actually the best fathers to them that I have ever seen. Even with Liv they treat her like a daughter and they've become old pros at this parenting stuff. She's a good girl and I know that has a lot to do with these two because she also didn't have the best of life before they found her."

"Thanks gran but you don't need to sing our praises. It won't matter to most of them anyway." Robert is telling her.

"Rubbish son. They all need to realize that the two of you have grown into outstanding adults with a strong family sense even at your young ages. The two of you did that all on your own. It didn't happen because of anything these people taught you. All it's taken is this past hour of listening to all of them to realize that."

"Now wait a minute gran, that's not fair." Vic responded. "They disappeared and we haven't know what had happened to them for six years and we're suppose to just shrug that off and pretend it doesn't matter."

"Yes, yes you are dear. Because look at them. Anyone who isn't blind or deaf can see how much they love each other. They can see they have a strong family unit that they have created on their own. That my dear should be all that matters. The how and why doesn't matter. It is obvious just looking at the two of them that they are in a far better place than either of them ever were here before they left." While she didn't totally agree Vic still sat back down and was quiet.

"So what are you plans Aaron?" Paddy asks.

"We promised Annie we would take her around to see everything around here she wants to see. She wants to spend time with friends and family. I have to leave in a couple of days for some work meetings since I tied all of this into a work trip but Robert will still be around with the family. Liv has some things she wants to see and we promised Matt and Liv we'd take them to the amusement park one day. I figure we'll be around for a couple of weeks at least, maybe three."

Robert nods his head to Aaron. "That is about all I can be away from work at one time. The summers are the busiest for us so it's tough to always take time off in the summer but I made sure we could make this trip work."

"I don't know about anybody else but I know I'm glad we finally know what happened to you two. I am really happy to see how well you have done. The fact the two of you are together is a surprise but you have to be blind to not see how much the two of you adore each other." Moira took the lead as she knew she was probably the most calm in the room. "I'm just surprised that you were able to keep your little affair a secret before you left. I mean between Vic, Chas, Diane, myself we're usually pretty good at sniffing out secrets going on behind our backs. We were all clueless about you two so good job." Moira is just smiling now at them. "Cain, I think it's time we get the boys and head home. I don't think there is anymore to see or hear here."

Cain looks at his wife and then at his sister and back at Aaron and Robert. He then sighs and starts to gather stuff up to leave when he realized there was nothing here he needed to control or take charge of. Moira and Cain then went back into the pub to get their boys and head home.

Andy stands and walks over to Robert. He looks at him for a moment then extends his hand to shake Robert's. "I'm glad things worked out for you Robert but don't come back thinking everything in the past has been forgotten. Probably to much water has gone under the bridge for that to happen. But I'm glad you are alive, well and happy." With that Andy returned to the pub.

"Well I think that is our cue to go take care of these boys too." Robert says. "Vic we'll talk to you tomorrow and let you know what we'll be doing and figure out a time to hook up." Vic nods at her brother. 

It was Aaron who know spoke up. "Mum, if this is going to be your attitude the whole time we are around then I really don't care if I see you again and I definitely don't want you near our sons but if you are able to move on and start fresh then we'll be around and we'll make time but only if......"

With that the two men gathered up their family along with Annie, said their good-byes for the night and left the pub. Their families followed them out the door and watched them load up in the fanciest vehicles any of them had seen and leave for Hotten and their hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient as we finally got to this point. I hope they way I wrote their initial encounter with their families worked. I wanted a little hostility but not a lot. More surprise from Vic and shock from Chas and Aaron being on the defensive side because he had already built up in his mind that it would be a knock down, drag out fight. There will be more confrontations and discussions in coming days that will start to mend everyone's wounds. Thanks for reading.


	11. JUNE 2018 - THE RETURN, DAY 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas is still upset but gets some hard truths told to her by the rest of the Dingles. Robert takes Annie on a tour of her old stomping grounds while Aaron spends the day with Vic. However both of the men end up in situations they weren't expecting but slowly the healing process begins.

"So what are we going to do about them?"

Everyone is looking around the room at each other trying to figure out what Chas was going on about. She had called an emergency family meeting to demand that something be done about Robert taking Aaron away.

"What do you mean? I don't think there is anything we can do about it." Marlon says.

"Chas, from what I can gather it was Aaron that encouraged Robert to not get married and to leave the village with him, not the other way around. That was all Aaron's doing."

"But Robert should have never been with Aaron in the first place. He was engaged to Chrissie and should have stayed away from him."

"It takes two to tango."

"What?"

"I'm just saying." Cain is trying to explain himself. "There was no gun to Aaron's head. He was just as much responsible for their affair as Sugden."

"You actually believe that? Aaron wouldn't do that."

"What Aaron are you referring too because the Aaron that is my nephew would indeed do that. He's no saint and never was. He was as much about going out and getting his as the rest of us have been. I have no doubt our Aaron went after Sugden as much as Sugden went after him. Let's face it, look who he has had as adult examples. All of us in this room have done exactly the same thing. Hell Chas, I can name three married men off the top of my head you've gone after over the years. Never seem to bother you."

"What? Just because we were stupid means Aaron is too? Nope, I'm not buying that. Aaron is smarter than that."

"It's pretty obvious those two love each other to death. They've been together for six years. They have two boys. Why is it so hard to accept this has turned out well for Aaron."

"Because it's Robert flippin Sugden. That's way. You know how he is."

"Chas, get a grip. That was 15 years ago. Outside of what, four months he was back in the village you hadn't seen him since he was 19 years old. A dozen years have gone buy. Of course he's changed just like the rest of us have and from what I saw yesterday he's turned into a right decent bloke. Taken well care of our Aaron he has." Zac said. 

"Sis, you got to let the past go. If you can't let go of their past then how do you expect Aaron to let go of all the horrible ways you treated him growing up? 

"That's different though."

"How? Because from where I'm sitting it's not."

"I just want my boy back."

"He's no longer a boy Chas. That's the first thing you have to accept. He is a grown man with his own family. You have a chance now to be a part of his life but not as a mother who has to protect her child but as a mother who is there to watch and support her grown son raise his own family. You have a chance to be a nanna to his two boys. But if you keep on like you are you'll lose them all and for good. Aaron will leave and you'll never hear from him again. Is that what you want?"

\--------------------

"Why don't you take Annie to the village and do what she wants to do. I'll stay here with Liv and the boys." Aaron is telling Robert as they are sitting at the table eating some breakfast. They had rented two, two bedroom suites at the Residence Inn in Hotten. Liv and Annie were in one suite while all four boys were in the other.

"I want to go to the village too." Liv said. I want to learn all about the place you and Robert are from. I want to hear great grans stories about the different places."

"Everyone will be upset if you don't bring the boys back to the village. They all want to get to know them." Robert is telling his husband.

"Not my mum. You saw and heard her. She isn't going to change. She'll continue to hound you and me in hopes she can split us up and get me to stay. Probably even thinks she will make me a room up at the pub and I'll want to live there with her."

"If she is thinking like that then it will be her loss. She has a chance to reconnect with you. To meet and get to know her grandsons and if she chooses to not do that then that's on her, not you or me or anybody else. It will be totally on her."

"Well I'm putting my foot down right now. She doesn't get any time with Matt or Seb on her own. I don't trust her. One of us has to always be present whenever she is around the boys. Understood."

"Isn't that a little harsh Aaron?"

"Understood?"

"OK, OK... understood."

Robert continues, "So, we're all going back to the village today. We'll take both cars again. We'll make the Vic's home base. I'll take gran and Liv with me and will start grans farm tour. You can take the boys well, wherever. I know Vic and Diane both want more time with them. Take them to the park. If you don't want to take them to see Chas then don't. It will be your call."

\--------------------

Later that morning the tour started with Annie wanting to see the original Emmerdale Farm. There isn't much left to the farmstead. The house is verily standing and the weeds and other growth had taken over what had been the yard. Annie though tells the story to Liv that this was the original Sugden farm from almost two centuries ago. She gave Liv and Robert a quick overview of those years ending with pointing out that this was also where Robert had been born. Annie even pointed out which room on the second floor where he entered the world. Liv made Robert stand in a place where she could get Robert and the window of that second floor room in the same picture. She knew Aaron would love to see this. 

They moved on to Butler Farm where both Annie and Robert explained this was where he, his dad, his Uncle Joe and gran had moved when they were forced out of the old homestead. Moira had greeted them when they got to the farm and she happily showed them all what they were doing at the farm these days. Then they had a nice tea and visit in the house. Annie got such joy in seeing the home wasn't all that much different than it had been 25 years ago. As Annie and Moira visited Robert took Liv out and around the farm showing her some of the places he played and hung out when he was a kid. It had been a long time since Robert and Liv had spent this much time together just bonding and Liv enjoying the stories from the days Robert was a kid and even older stories about the Sugden's.

The final stop of the farm tour of the day was Wylie's. Andy and Katie's home now. It hadn't been a part of the Sugden farm back then. It had always been a part of Home Farm Estates until Lawrence White had made the deal with Andy. Annie wanted to see what her grandson had done with the place. They hadn't called ahead so it was going to be a surprise visit.

"Gran, Robert, Liv, what are you doing here?" Andy asked as he came out of the barn after seeing them pull into the yard.

"I've forced Robert to drive me around today to look at all of my old homes so I could tell young Liv her all my stories. Then I told Robert to bring me here because I wanted to see what my grandson had done to this place."

Robert was determined not to cause any waves so he was hanging back and letting Annie call the shots. He could see Andy was a little surprised and uncomfortable but he started to help Annie up to the house. That is when Katie stepped out of the house also surprised to see who was here.

"What on earth?"

"Gran has decided to surprise us with a visit. Wanted to see our home." Andy is trying to quickly explain in hopes Katie had the sense to leave it and not stir up anything with her mouth.

Robert and Liv were standing back because neither were that gung ho to cause a scene of any type.

"You two are welcomed inside too for heaven's sake." Andy is rolling his eyes and waiting for Robert and Liv to walk up to the house and enter as he held the door open. Katie was already putting on the kettle as Annie found her way to the kitchen table.

"As I was telling Andy outside Liv and I have had Robert drive us around to the old farmsteads so I could see them all again and I could tell Liv all my stories. We started at the old original site and now we have just come from Butler's. Had a lovely visit with Moira while Robert took Liv around the farm a little."

"Showing Liv all of your old conquest sites were you?" Katie just couldn't help herself.

Robert just stood there for a moment ready to make a snide comment back but then he looked at Liv and realized he didn't want to do that. Katie could still act like she was 18 if she wanted but he was going to show Liv he was well past those days.

"Come on Liv lets go see what Andy is up too." Robert ignored Katie all together as they turned and went back outside to find Andy.

"You really are a vile woman aren't you Katie." Annie was spitting venom at her.

"I'm sorry Annie but you have no idea who Robert is and what he is capable of doing."

"Oh Hon. You are the one that doesn't know the current Robert. He is no longer the 18 year old boy you were messed up with. He is no longer the man who chased the White's and almost married Chrissie."

"I see he has you snowed too."

"So exactly what has he done since he left the village six years ago that is so horrible that you can tell me about that is causing this disgust?"

"For starters he took Aaron away from his family."

"Don't you mean Aaron took him away from his? It was Aaron that pushed for them to leave."

"And you believe that story?"

"Yes I do because between you and me, I'm actually the one who has spent quite a bit of time with both of them together and separately. I'm the one that has actually talked to both of them about what they did and why they did it and I'm the one that has been with them a lot all these years and know what an incredible life they have had and how madly in love the two of them are with each other and just how great of fathers they are to Matt, Seb and Liv out there. You and Chas spend to much time telling each other what you want to hear about those guys so you can continue the hate instead of just accepting that they both decided to leave so they could start a life together. They were both smart enough to know they wouldn't get much of a chance of that if they stayed put. You all would tear them apart so they left. Smartest thing they ever did."

"Chas was devastated when Aaron disappeared and didn't know if he was dead or alive. Torn to bits. I can't forgive Robert for that."

"It's to bad she wasn't that concerned about her son earlier in his life."

"What do you mean?"

"She can't wait until he's 20 to start being a mum and think she was going to still get little Aaron to raise. By then, he was a man, in love and ready to start his own life with who he loved. She missed her chance to be a mum to Aaron years before and now she wants to blame Robert for her failures and you Katie are either stupid enough to believe her or vindictive enough to spur her on. Either way Chastity created her own relationship issues with her son. Robert had nothing to do with that."

Katie didn't have a come back to that. Chas was her best friend and she would always support her but when Annie lays it out like she did she makes a lot of sense.

"And I still can't figure out why you are still so hell bent to hate on Robert. My god girl all that stuff that happened between the three of you was 15 years ago. Isn't it about time you quit living in the past and move on? Do you still yell at Andy for all the stupid things he did back then too? And what does all this tell your son? Or do you even care what kind of message you giving him by your actions?"

It was at that point when Andy, Robert and Liv came back into the house and it was obvious the brothers had been getting along as they were smiling and laughing as they entered. 

"You guys look like you're having fun" Annie commented.

"Andy was just showing us his lambing set up out in the shed and we were grossing out Liv on what the whole process involved." Robert was telling with Andy responding,

"And we might have gone with the more graphic adult version of the process instead of the story book version." They were now both laughing at Liv and she had a frown on her face.

"I decided I needed to bring her back next spring so she can deliver a lamb or two."

"Over my dead body you will. That sounds just gross."

They are all laughing now at her expense even Katie a little.

"I swear I've raised a city girl. She came to us a little tomboy and now she's turning into Princess of Antwerp." Robert gives Liv a little shove on her shoulder.

"Shut up. You're suppose to be the dad on my side. Especially when Aaron is teasing me." Liv is pretending to be pouting which is fooling the others as they are thinking they have hurt her feelings but Robert can see the sparkle in her eyes as she thinks she has a gotcha moment coming. Then Robert suddenly grabs her and starts to tickle her.

"Yeah right. The only time I'm your favorite is when you want money." Robert is now tickling her endlessly and has Liv roaring in laughter as she begs him to stop.

At that moment Andy and Katie both see what type of bond Robert and Liv have and just how much they love each other and how much Liv actually thinks of Robert as a father as much as a brother-in-law. Annie is just smiling because she has seen this between those two many times over the years. Aaron had always stayed Liv's older brother who took her in but over the years it has become obvious that she looks to Robert like a father more than anything. 

Liv finally breaks free and runs outside to get away. 

"You two seem to have a really good relationship." Andy is telling Robert.

"Yeah, we do. Considering everything she went through before she came to us she has really grown up into a very well adjusted teenager who is very respectful and caring. She has been a great big sister to Matt and she will be for Seb too until she's grown and out on her own which sadly isn't to far away. I'm just really proud of her."

"I'm very proud of Robert and how good of a parent he has been to Liv. She really does lookup to you as her father Robert." Annie says.

"I try. Aaron and I just want to give her and the boys the love Aaron and I missed out on growing up." That comment did not go unnoticed by Andy.

"So her mother?" Katie asked.

"In a mental health home in Dublin. Aaron's father had just died and his attorney's had been trying to track down Liv and her mum. Her mum had changed their names and identities after she left Gordon for some reason and that had made it hard to track her. They were finally found them in Dublin and she had just had her breakdown and Liv was going into the foster system. We gladly took her home with us after going through the approval process.. She was twelve at the time and a holy terror but she was just missing some parental love and support. Once she got that and she realized that Aaron and I weren't going anywhere and she didn't have to be the adult in the house at 12 she calmed down and became a young girl again and got to do the things girls her age do instead of being a caregiver to her mum."

"It looks like you're doing a good job then brother."

"Thanks. Some times I just shake my head when I remember back. She is 16 now and sometimes I'll think back to what the three of us were doing when we were 16. I just want her to be able to make better choices than we did."

Katie and Andy are both looking at Robert. It was obvious to Annie that they were both thinking the same thing that this isn't the same Robert Sugden that they knew and grew up with. He had changed.

Annie reaches out and taps Katie on the arm with a little smile on her face. "See I told you so didn't I?"

Robert looks over? "What?"

"Nothing, just woman talk."

"Ah, that's code for they were talking about us." Andy says.

"More like talking about me and Katie still thinking I am the same person I use to be. That no one is capable of growing and changing, especially me. Am I warm?"

Andy just rolls his eyes. 

"I might have been a little hasty at assuming you are the same guy you always were before. So are you going to sit here and tell me that this change in you is all because of Aaron?"

"Pretty much. Aaron is the one that showed me it was OK to come out of the closet and be who I was. That the world wouldn't end. He was the one that finally got it through my head that my dad was long gone and it didn't matter anymore what he thought of my sexuality. Once I was finally honest with myself and was no longer chasing the ghost of dad I just changed. I was calm, happy and wanted nothing more than Aaron. Leaving the village and all of you behind helped too. There are so many ghosts from my past here. The same for Aaron. We both needed to get away from those ghosts to have our clean start. The ghosts would have always gotten in the way if we had stayed. Our lives just blossomed then once we left. One good thing after another was happening for us and it just became so obvious we made the right choice. That is probably why we really never had a desire to come back and let everyone know we were alive and well. We were afraid those ghosts would find us again if we returned so we stayed away until gran forced our hand."

"At least I'm good for something." Gran responds with a smile.

Katie was now full of questions. She didn't get to sit through the pub backroom interrogation and Andy hadn't told her a whole lot as he was still angry. Now she wanted to know more.

"So what brought the two of you back together" she is asking both Robert and Annie.

Robert responds. "The first summer after Aaron and I left we took a holiday to Spain. At the end of it we went to see gran. We had planned to stay just two days and we stayed four. We told her everything and she supported us and promised to keep our secret. Then Aaron's father had a second home in the south of Spain that Aaron and Liv inherited when he died. It was actually a nice place on the coast so we decided to keep it. The first time we went to check it out I realized just how close to gran we were so we made time to go see her and now every time we are there, we go and got her and have her come stay with us. She's been the only nanna that Liv and Matt have known until now."

"Don't forget I also suffered through that horribly long plane ride and came to visit you in Singapore too."

"That's right, you did. I never thought I would ever sit in a restaurant in Singapore and what Annie Sugden eat chili crab. Anyway we just reconnected and have stayed close throughout. Aaron has really gotten attached to gram."

"He's a good man. You picked a keeper and I know you know that."

"He's going nowhere if I can help it."

"You should see those two together," Annie said. "It's like they are still on a nonstop honeymoon. I have never seen two people that love and adore each other like this one here and his Aaron." 

"Anyway, and yes I'm changing the subject, when we moved to Antwerp this winter gran finally agreed to come visit our new home and unknown to Aaron and I she had the ulterior motive of us bringing her here and here we are."

"Andy told me a little that you two have lived in some different places. But Singapore?"

"We were there for two years. Just left last January. We were in Manchester for a couple of months after we left the village. Then I took a job in Rotterdam, Netherlands. So we moved over there and we were there for four years before I was relocated to our office in Singapore. We were there for two years then I was offered the division director for our Belgium operations so we moved back to Antwerp in January. Aaron has had just as good of jobs. When we first went to Rotterdam he landed a job as a mechanic at one of the Jaguar/Land Rover dealerships. He moved up the ranks at the dealer quickly. Then in Singapore, JLR had their dealer there hire Aaron. He became a VIP customer rep which meant he baby sat all of that dealers wealthiest and most important customers. Wined an dined and pampered them. He was also the contact for any Brits who moved to Singapore and wanted that expat connection at the dealer. Now back in Belgium JLR has put Aaron on their payroll and made him their district manager for all their dealers in Belgium, Luxemburg and Netherlands. He's a manager himself now and loves the new job."

"I take it that is where those fancy cars came from then?" Andy asks.

"Yes, one of the perks of Aaron's new job. We both get new vehicles to drive and they gave us the top models too. Never dreamed I would be driving a Rover or a Jag like we do now." 

"You've seen quite a bit of the world then? That's something I always wanted to do." Katie said.

"Yes, my job has given us the opportunity to see a lot of the world and both of our careers have made it easy for Aaron and I to afford to take our family on holidays to fun and educational places. We've been able to see a lot of the world and we know we've been lucky."

"So Robert I have to ask." Andy has this look on his face that he is not quite sure how to ask the question. "Matt and Seb. How did they come about?"

"What? Are you wanting a biology lesson. After three kids I assumed you had it figured out by now brother." A smiling Robert answers.

"Ha ha. No, I meant the process the two of you went through."

"When Aaron and I decided we wanted a child we went the surrogacy route instead of adoption because the laws made that route easier."

"The laws?" Andy inquired again.

"It's different for same sex couples. Most countries still don't allow same sex couples to legally get married or have children and in the countries that do allow things you have to fully understand what those laws are so you don't end up not being able to take your new born home. In most countries Aaron and I don't have all of the same rights as you two would have as a married straight couple so yeah we had to study and learn the laws so we knew all of the proper steps to take to makes sure we stayed legal and there was no chance for some agency to say we broke the law and then take our baby away."

"Never thought about that or even realized the differences." Katie remarked.

"You'd be surprised and saddened or at least I would hope you would be. Luckily we had my attorney friend that has helped us in so many ways. He worked out all of the legal aspects and laid out our game plan for us on how we had to go about the process."

"So about that, only one of you are their biological father for each of them, right?"

"Yes, that is how the biology works Andy. Aaron and I know who the biological father is for both boys but we don't tell people. They are our boys. Only one of our names may be on their birth certificate but the one of us who isn't Matt's biological father adopted him in a second parent adoption. We will be doing the same with Seb now that we are in Belgium because it wasn't allowed in Singapore."

"So how does the process work?" Andy had more questions.

"We did the research to find out it was best to do the surrogacy in the UK because of more favorable laws for same sex couples. We found a surrogacy agency in London and through them we found our surrogate. We were the second family she had been a surrogate for. We just really connected with Jenny so it was agreed upon. She got pregnant through artificial insemination as they used sperm from both Aaron and I. After Matt was born our attorney had all of the paperwork ready for us and we were able to take him home."

"That sounds like quite a process."

"It is. Even more stressful when you live in a different country than where your surrogate is with the fetus."

"And then with Seb?"

"Same process. We lived in Singapore when we decided we wanted another child. Having it in the UK was our only option. It was not legal at all in Singapore. Jenny was willing to be our surrogate again. She hadn't been one since Matt. We were really glad she would because we hoped we could have both boys having the same birth mother and it worked out for us." Same process after that. When Seb was born we already had all his documents ready so we were able to take him home a couple days after he was born."

"So did you get to witness any of the births?" Katie asked.

"We witnessed Matt's birth. We were close enough that we could get to London in time for his delivery. With Seb though we knew the likelihood was slim we could be there but Jenny went into labor when Aaron happen to be in Coventry at JLR's headquarters so he was able to get to London in time to be there for the delivery. I caught the first flight to London and was there 20 hours later. Everything was ready so we took him home the next day."

"And how do you deal with the kids and your jobs?" Andy asked this question.

"Just like every other family when both parents work. It's not any different just because we are two men Andy."

"That's not what I meant."

"But it is no different. Everyone doesn't live in a village like here where half of the village is related to each other so there are unlimited options of someone to watch your kid. We use day care. When Liv was younger she was enrolled in an after school program until we got home. In Rotterdam we took Matt to a day care while we were at work. In Singapore we hired a nanny just because it was easier. We have tried to do without since moving to Antwerp. Both Aaron and I can now be a little more flexible in our work hours but it's hectic. Getting Liv to school and the boys to daycare in the morning is a challenge but I take Liv to school and Aaron drops off the boys. This fall though Matt starts school and that means we'll have three different drop offs in the morning. We'll see how that goes. We might end up hiring a nanny again."

\--------------------

"It is still hard to get my head around you and Robert."

Aaron was at Vic's with the boys. With Matt watching a movie on TV Vic and Aaron were chatting in the kitchen while Vic held Seb.

"I had no clue the two of you were even that well acquainted back then. You hid it well. Adam didn't know either did he?

"No he didn't. He knew I was different. At first he just assumed I was finally going back to Bar West and pulling guys. I think eventually he suspected I was seeing the same guy but we never talked about it which was surprising for Adam."

"I think he was just happy you were getting back out there. You had been in a pretty dark place and we were all so worried."

"I know I was. Probably worse than any of you even suspected. As I have told Rob many times, I don't know what would have happened to me if he hadn't come along."

Aaron let that last statement hang in the air for a while before anything else was said. Vic knew exactly what he was talking about. It had been a concern of everyone back then that one day the police would show up and tell them Aaron had been found dead from his one doing.

"But I'm still furious at the both of you for just leaving like you did. Why?"

"You know why Vic. Come on. It's what we had to do if we wanted any kind of chance of surviving as a couple. We would have never survived the onslaught of the village. Between my mum, Paddy, Cain, the rest of my family, all of your family, the White's, the entire village of gossips we would not have stood a chance and you know that deep down."

Vic started to say something but then just nodded. "But six years. It shouldn't have taken so long to let us know."

"Maybe. Maybe we did let it go to long but in the beginning we both wanted to make sure we made the marriage work. We both wanted a strong solid foundation. Then we started our family then Liv came along as well as some other stuff we had to deal with. Then we moved to the other side of the planet." Aaron stopped for a moment and let that all sink in. He knew he was just listing excuses so he finally just came out with his ultimate reason. 

"But to be really honest, at least for me, I was happy and content not having to deal with this place. I didn't miss the constant drama. I didn't miss the gossips. I enjoyed waking up knowing no one was going to be butting into our lives that day telling us what we should be doing, and always expecting something from us. That may sound selfish to you and it probably is a little but when I left here I felt a huge weight lift from my shoulders. I didn't miss it or want it back so it was easy for me to stay away because I always believed the minute people knew where I was all of the ghosts would come back. And, I was pretty much right based on last night."

Vic couldn't deny that Aaron had a point but that didn't stop her from still being hurt she had been cut out of their lives.

"Not all of us would have reacted like Chas did if we knew earlier."

"You're right but none of you would be able to keep the secret either."

"That's not fair Aaron."

"Vic, come on. you expect me to believe that if you knew from day one that me and Robert had run off together and if we had kept you abreast of our lives over the years that you could of worked side by side with my mum these six years, like you have, and never told her? No offense Vic but you are you. You've always been in the top five of the village gossips. That doesn't stop Robert or I from loving you. It just stops us from telling you stuff that we absolutely want nobody else to know."

"Well, your disappearing act also cost you never seeing Adam again."

Aaron's smile disappeared when she said that. It was the toughest part of this trip knowing that Adam wouldn't be there. He hadn't told anybody that he already knew about Adam and it was tough to keep that quiet when people tried to shame him about his best mate like Vic just tired to do.

"Yes, that is a huge disappointment that I will have to deal with but I'm also sort of glad I wasn't hear to watch it unfold in front of me and not be able to do anything about it. That would have killed me and possibly encouraged me to break the law to do something about it. That is what the old Aaron would have done. I'm not that guy anymore and haven't been for a long time now."

"You have changed Aaron. To bad you weren't around then maybe some of this new Aaron would have rubbed off on Adam."

"That's what I have been trying to explain to you Vic. There wouldn't have been this new me if I had stayed. I would have been sucked into the crazy Dingle world, the crazy Emmerdale world where we think we can do what we want as long as we don't get caught. I wouldn't have been this person you see now and what would my kids be like if I was still the old Aaron? No, I had to leave to become the person I am now and unfortunately that cost me Adam. But it also gave me Robert, Liv, Matt and Seb." 

Vic, Aaron and the boys spent the rest of the morning hanging out together. When lunch time came Aaron offered to take Vic to the cafe but she wanted to go to the pub. It took some convincing but Aaron finally agreed to go even though he knew it was probably a very bad idea. He had text Robert to warn him just in case the police called him later in the day. Aaron was surprised to then find out that Robert, Liv and Annie were actually having lunch at Wylie's with Andy and Katie. Aaron wasn't sure who was in greater danger of needing a trip to A&E.

Once in the pub it only took a moment for Charity to spot Aaron which meant it would be no time before his mum was present but that didn't happen. Not right away at least. 

"Didn't expect to see you in here this soon." Charity says when she comes to take their order.

"Had to eat and feed this one." As Aaron pokes at Matt.

"So these are the boys I've been hearing about. You're the talk of the village Aaron. Lucky you."

"What, have I taken you off the front page? If so you probably should be buying me a pint to thank me."

"I see you have gotten a little cocky and cheeky with age. Besides, what I hear is that you're mint now so you can afford to fork over a few quid."

"There is still some Dingle in me and now it's mixed with some Sugden too."

Charity gives him a sick look and heads back to the bar after getting their food orders. That is when Vic went to the kitchen to fix something quick and easy for Seb since she told Aaron to not bother with any of the jarred baby food they had started feeding him in the past couple of months.

There was soon a string of villagers that made their way to Aaron's booth to say hi and to see the boys. Pearl, Rhona, Leyla, Laurel all stopped by the booth until suddenly Paddy slid in across from him.

"Aaron."

"Paddy, I don't want any trouble." The older man gave Aaron a hurt look when he realized Aaron just assumed he was going to lay in to him.

"You here alone?"

"No, we came with Vic. She's back in the kitchen making something for Seb."

"No Robert then?"

"No, Annie snagged him to take her on a tour of the farms. Liv tagged along with them. And, based on his text he's even braver than me. They are having lunch at Wylie's with Andy and Katie."

"Oh my. You might be a widower before sundown." It was Paddy's attempt at humor but it fell faster than a lead balloon.

"What do you want Paddy?" Aaron knows there is always a hidden agenda with Paddy. 

"Can I not sit down and visit with my son?"

"Of course you can but you usually have an ulterior motive so you might as well just come out with it."

"I think you were a little hard on your mum last night."

"Of course you do. So tell me, has she called a family meeting yet?"

Paddy looks up suddenly with that question. How did Aaron know.

"Well that answers that question. She was quicker than I thought she would be. Considering I haven't been kidnapped and Robert isn't dead I take it she didn't get her way then?"

"Aaron, why are you so casual and uncaring about this. She does love you."

"As long as I divorce Robert, abandon my kids and move into her spare room and pretend I'm 16 and only do what she wants I'm sure she does. But I'm so casual about this because I'm not surprised. It is what I expected and planned for. I told Robert and Annie before we even left Belgium this would be exactly how she reacted and I wasn't wrong. So, no, I'm not bothered because it doesn't matter to me. She is just digging her own grave and it's no skin off any of my families back. At the end of this visit I will still be going home, back to Belgium, with my family and it won't matter if she is sitting over here in England still pouting like a little school girl."

"What did you expect after being gone for so long without any word that you were alive."

"You mean like how she kept me informed where she was and what she was doing all those years she left me with Gordon? Or how much communication we had with her when she left us and ran off with Carl? That type of keeping her informed?" Paddy had nothing to say to Aaron.

"I had hoped she would be pleased I had my life together. I had hoped she would be pleased I was happily married and had a great family, good job, healthy, financially secure. You know, like Diane was and Vic and Moira and the others were. Instead I got her throwing a temper tantrum and acting like a pouty 12 year old. But like I said, I expected it so I was prepared."

Vic returned with Seb and Matt's food followed by Marlin bringing Aaron's and Vic's. Paddy continued to sit with them while they began to eat. Aaron could tell Paddy had a lot more to say but was holding his tongue because of Vic and the boys. Finally Aaron couldn't take anymore.

"As I told Vic earlier today. Maybe we did wait to long and should of let people know earlier than now that we were alive and well. But, it was so easy not to. As I told Vic, I didn't miss the drama or the gossip. I didn't miss having you and mum always looking over my shoulder thinking you needed to be there every minute of every day or I might hurt myself. I didn't miss the overbearing, over protective, pushy, demanding, thinking you knew better than I did on what made me happy attitude I got from her and you. When I left I was 20 years old and ready for my independence and I wasn't getting that here from either of you.

"We didn't know you felt like that Aaron. You never said."

"Of course I didn't. I was a teenager." That comment got a chuckle out of Vic as she was intently listening to our conversation. "Teenagers don't tell everything to their parents. Good grief Paddy I thought the two of you were smarter than that. Me and Robert are raising a 16 year old girl. Do you think we think we know everything going on with her? Do you think we know everything she and her friends talk about and think about doing? Do you think we know about every boy or girl crush she might have right now? Of course not and I'm not about to pressure her everyday to tell me all of that stuff either like you two were always doing to me. For one I don't want to know and two I trust her. Something I never got when I was growing, trust. We have tried to raise her right so she'll do the right thing most of the time. But I also expect her to be a teenager and try to push the boundaries Robert and I set. I expect her to try things. She's a teenager that is what we do when we are teenagers. To be honest, Robert and I have tried to raise her the way we both wished we had been raised by our parents. Doing everything that we didn't get. It has actually been pretty easy Paddy because you and mum wrote the book on what not to do."

"Aaron, that's enough. I think Paddy got your point a few minutes ago. No need to pile on." Vic was giving her brother-in-law a stern look. "Plus, your son is listening to every word coming out of your mouth.

Aaron does a quick glance at Matt. "Don't worry daddy, I'm looking out for you. Make sure the bad people here don't hurt you or dad."

With that Aaron put his fork down and leaned over to kiss his son on the top of his head. "Thanks buddy. I'm looking out for you and your brother too. Remember the deal we made." With that Aaron held out his pinky finger and Matt grabbed it with his and smiled. Paddy and Vic watched them both in awe. It was an unspoken statement of love that father and son gave to each other that got to the heart of the two of them. The whole table was then interrupted by Seb who started jabbering and reaching his little arms out across the table toward his dad and big brother. 

"OK little man. You looking out for the two of us too." With that both Aaron and Matt pulled Seb's little fingers which caused him to start giggling then slapping his hands on the table. 

With each moment Paddy was around Aaron he could see just how much different his son was. He could see how much more mature he was and how much more intelligent, worldly, confident, parental and happy he was. It was even more obvious to Paddy just how good these six years have been to Aaron. He also had to admit that Robert Sugden was the reason Aaron is as good as he is now.

"I have to get back to work soon so I'll let you go. What are your plans for the next few days. Will I get to see you?"

"I'll be around tomorrow but then I'll be gone for a couple of days. I have meetings down in Birmingham and Coventry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry a lot of you didn't like Aaron's reactions to Chas in their confrontation. I guess we each have our own opinion on that. This chapter started the healing process and first up was Robert and his brother. I chose to start with the most long term antagonistic relationship of all of them because deep down we all know Robert and Andy do care for each other. You can also see in this chapter that Aaron is still very defensive and hasn't let go yet of what he assumes will still be a full on attack from Paddy and the Dingles against his family. Aaron has to bark and bite and another time or two before he can let go and start to heal and reconnect himself. Aaron is definitely the protective mamma bear of his little family.


	12. JUNE 2018 - THE RETURN, DAY 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Vic talk. Aaron gives Liv a tour of the village and then Aaron and Chas confront each other. It does not go as planned. It is much much worse. Secrets are spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter. I've been called for jury duty and got selected to serve on a jury. Hopefully it will only last a few days. Plus I'm starting to catch up to where I'm currently writing in the story. Thanks for reading.

Annie had talked Diane into taking her to Harrogate to visit an old acquaintance they both knew who had been a friend of Jack's. Vic wanted to take Matt and Seb into Leeds. Neither Aaron or Liv had any interest in that so Robert agreed to go with her and the boys. That left Aaron and Liv in the village. Aaron wanted to show her places around the village and to introduce her to some of the family she hadn't met yet. He also knew he would most likely have to face his mum again at some point.

Once they drove back to Emmerdale from their hotel they stopped at the cafe for coffees. They were drinking their coffees and visiting with Bob when Cain and Debbie entered the cafe to grab coffees for their morning break.

"What are you two doing? Where's Sugden?" Cain asked as he walked in.

"We just got her and are just planning our day. Vic wanted to take the boys to Leeds so Robert agreed to tag along. Diane and Annie have gone to visit some old friend up in Harrogate so Liv and I are here today. Thought I would show her around the village and introduce her to some of the family she hasn't met yet. Was going to come by the garage in a bit if that was OK?"

"Sure, we're not that busy today." Debbie said while reaching a hand out to Liv. "Hi, I'm Debbie, I'm Aaron's cousin and that guys daughter," as she points to Cain.

"Liv, Aaron's sister." as they shake hands.

"So you stopping in at the pub?" Cain is now asking. "She's working today."

"Figured as much since she wasn't there yesterday. I suppose I have to get it over with sooner or later don't I."

"She really does care Aaron. She just can't get her head around why you left and who you left with."

"Well, she is going to have to if she wants any kind of future relationship with me. It just feels like she thinks she can roll the clock back 7 years and pretend they didn't happen."

She is still upset that you left without telling her and that she has not known where you were or what you were doing all these years." Debbie said as she tried to be diplomatic while both Aaron and Liv gave a little chuckle.

"It goes a little deeper than that Debs. It's pretty obvious that she still thinks she knows better than anyone what is best for me and she still thinks she should be dictating my life to me and no way in hell would that life include my husband or kids"

"She has nothing against your kids Aaron." Cain said.

"There would be no kids if there was no Robert so when she is wishing away Robert she is also wishing away my children and I won't take that from her."

"You have to admit it wasn't that cool to leave without telling her or anybody." Debbie tells her cousin.

"Why? She didn't tell me when she left me with Gordon and never returned. She said nothing to me when she left me and Paddy and ran off with Carl. Didn't know about that until she was already gone and Paddy told me. So not telling sort of runs in the family doesn't it. Besides, I was 20 years old. Despite the fact she thought I still needed my hand held and nappy changed I was old enough to make whatever decision I wanted to make and not needing permission from her, Paddy or anybody. What were you doing at 20 Cain? Asking permission to do anything? To see your daughter who was what.... already 4 years old or so?"

"All right, all right. Point made. But it's not me who has to be convinced." Cain responds with.

"And that is the whole point that I am trying to make. I'm not trying to convince her or anybody else. It doesn't matter. If she doesn't want to accept my life and my family I won't be losing any sleep or be disappointed and upset. I'll return home with Robert, my boys and this one here and we'll get on with our lives. She'll be the loser in all of this. Not me. If she wants to be a part of my existing life then great. If not, no loss." 

"So that's what Sugden has taught you?" Cain sounding a little upset now at his nephew.

"God, there you go wanting to blame Rob for all of this. No, that attitude is all me and has been all me long before I even met Robert. I was fed up and burned out with so much and with so many in my family long before Robert moved back. Rob is actually the one that relit the spark inside me and made me want to get up each morning. It didn't matter that he was engaged. That was an easy challenge to get past to get what I wanted." Liv even turned with a shocked look at her brother when Aaron told everyone that. "What, you all really did think I was this little meek innocent boy that didn't know his way around in the big bad world? Come on. I knew exactly what I was doing."

"All right, all right. That is really more information that I wanted." An embarrassed Cain said to the laughter of the other three.

They all left the cafe together after that. Aaron told them they would be by the garage in a bit as they headed off in the opposite direction. He took Liv to the cricket pavilion and told her how this had always been a hang out for the kids of the village. Even showed Liv where he had carved his name into the porch railing when he was still a little kid. He took her to his bridge where he always went when he needed to get away and think without interruption. They walked to the pond where Vic had almost drown that first Christmas he had moved back. He pointed out Smitty's where he had lived with Paddy and his Vet office attached to his home. Then they walked out to Wishing Well cottage. No one was home at the time so he just explained how this is ground zero for the Dingles. Eventually they made it back to the village and Aaron continued to point out the other cottages and businesses to Liv and explained who lived in them and then told her any story he might have known about them. He took live to the graveyard. There weren't many Dingle's buried there that he could tell Liv about but he took her to Jackson's grave and told her the story of Jackson. She knew some of it from other times he had talked about Jackson but with them standing at his grave he told her the whole story.

As they were leaving Liv spotted a headstone that said Sugden on it. She started asking questions and Aaron tried to answer them the best he could. He really didn't know about all of Robert's relatives that were buried in the graveyard. There were many. He could show her Jack's grave and explain who he was as well as his step mum Sarah and real mum Pat. He didn't know a lot about either outside of how Sarah died and the fact she had been the only mum that Rob had ever known. He also know that Rob loved her more than anything. All he knew about Robert's birth mum was that she died in a car accident not long after he was born. He wasn't doing a very good job of giving Liv the information she wanted so he promised that he would get Robert and Annie to bring them back and give them more of a Sugden family history lesson. Aaron had to admit it was even something he wanted to know more about.

Finally they made it to the garage where Aaron showed Liv around before he finally knew it was time and they headed for the pub.

\--------------------

"So why are we really in Leeds today Vic?" Robert is asking because he knew it was more than just what she had said so far.

"Can't I just want to be selfish and want time alone with my brother and my nephews? Is that to much to ask?"

"No but you could of said that from the beginning and we didn't have to drive to Leeds to get it."

"Well I do need some things that I needed to come to Leeds for so it is a way to kill two birds and all that. I didn't get anytime alone with you yesterday and I wanted some so sue me."

"And........ I know that isn't the only reason because you wanted time with me so spill."

"OK, OK..... If I got you out of town with the boys and Annie is out of town too that leaves Aaron in the village on his own and increases the odds he will sit down with Chas and work through things."

"Come on Vic, you have to stop thinking you know what's best and interfering."

"It's for my own sanity if anything else."

"Not following"

"Until her and Aaron deal with their issues she is going to be unbearable to be around. I work with that woman everyday and I'm Robert Sugden's sister. I'll get no peace in that kitchen as things stand right now so I need her and Aaron to deal before I end up in the line of fire at work."

Robert is looking at her for a while before finally speaking. "OK, fair enough but if we get back to the village later today and it's worse instead of better then that's on you. And you know that could happen just as easily as what you are hoping for. Aaron's not in a real good place when it comes to his mum and she's as stubborn as they come so I'm not expecting miracles like you are Vic."

"Why is he so upset at her? I can tell you and him know more. What is it?"

"It's not my story to tell Vic. If or when Aaron wants you or anybody else to know then he'll tell you. Otherwise it is between him and his mum."

"So the rest of us deal with the consequences if he chooses to keep quiet."

"Yes"

"That's not fair Rob."

"You only think it isn't fair because you always want to know everything about everything. Sorry to disappoint sis but Aaron is the only one you can decide who knows and who doesn't and we just have to respect that."

"All right but it must be bad if you won't talk about it."

"No, I'm just not a gossip like you. I respect Aaron's right to decide who he wants to know about his personal business and who he doesn't. Now can we just move on to a new topic. If you want to gossip, let's talk about you and what happened to Adam and if you are alright."

"I don't want to talk about that. That's not important."

"It is to Aaron and I."

Vic just sighed before she told her brother. "Adam and I started dating about four years ago. Andy didn't like it. Thought I was to young and all that. I had a little accident and I thought I was going to have to go to prison."

"What on earth did you do?"

"I ran over Ashley Thomas when I didn't have a driving license or insurance. Anyway Adam had proposed to me on my birthday and a few weeks later the accident happen. We decided to get married before my court case so if I did go to jail we would be married. Andy caused such a stink that we decided to elope. Everyone thought we did a runner but we hadn't. Just wanted to get married. I intended to go to court right after we got married and I did. I got off with a slap on the wrist and that was that."

"So what happened at the end?"

"A year ago I told him I wanted to have a baby. We kept trying but nothing happened so Diane paid for us to have fertility tests. We found out Adam wasn't able to produce enough sperm. It really threw him. I tried to get him to consider adoption but he couldn't get his head around that. Anyway the whole thing put a big wedge between us and we ended up splitting for awhile. In the mean time there had been a whole lot of other stuff that took place with Adam's family. He found out his dad wasn't his dad. His uncle was his dad. It caused a big rift in the family as you could guess. Lots of stuff happened that would take way to long to tell the story but the bottom line Moira had gotten pregnant last year and didn't know it until the night she went into labor. His aunt Emma, who was nuts was in the middle of trying to kill Moira when she went into labor. When Adam and I got there Moira had given birth but was in a bad way and Emma had disappeared. Adam went after her. She accidentally shot and killed her youngest son Finn thinking it was Adam. Then she kidnapped Moira's baby. Her oldest son found the baby and then Emma was found dead having fell off the old train viaduct bridge. There was lots of circumstantial evidence that pointed to Adam so he was arrested. Then after denying it for the longest time he finally admitted out of the blue that he did it. No one except for the police believed him but he kept saying he did it. They arrested him. He was sentenced to life in prison and on his was to the prison from the courthouse the prison van was ambushed. Adam and the other prisoner that was in the van got away and no one has seen either since. End of story."

"And you guys wonder why Aaron and I left Emmerdale. This kind of stuff doesn't happen to those of us that don't life in this little slice of hell. Jesus Vic, you tell this story like it's just another day at the office. But, I guess it is in this village."

They continue to walk toward the market with Robert holding Matt's hand while Vic pushes the pram with Seb in it. She starts to think of everything that has happened since Robert had left the village and he's right. Way more happens in the village than should.

"You know it was pretty crazy around here after you and Aaron disappeared. Of course no one even remotely suspected the two of you were together so good job there I guess. Chrissie and Lawrence were furious. I think they would have killed you on the spot if you had shown your face around here for the first couple of years."

"I figured as much. We had gotten wind that Lawrence had hired an investigator to find me so we took extra precautions. It was probably the main reason I took the job offer I did in Rotterdam. Not exactly the place anyone would probably think to look for Robert Sugden or Aaron Livesy."

"Then after a couple of years it just seemed like they lost interest. Chrissie had met Lucas around then too and moved on. The Dingle's went crazy over Aaron's disappearance. They were so afraid that he had gone off to kill himself. Chas was so depressed for such a long time."

"Didn't stop her though from chasing after Debbie's man though did it."

Vic stopped in her tracks. "How did you know about Cameron?"

Robert realized he spoke when he shouldn't so he knew he had to come clean.

"OK, I have to fess up. My attorney friend in Manchester has kept an ear to the ground around here since we left. James learned about some of the stuff that happened here while doing that. A couple of years ago he and his partner joined us on holiday in Australia and while there he gave us a quick overview of major events that had happened in the village. "

"You were spying on us?"

"No we weren't but James had kept his ear to the ground since we left after we first learned Lawrence had a guy out there trying to track us down. He just wanted to know if or when anybody else decided to do something like that he could give us a heads up. That's when he found out some of the big stuff that happened. We had been gone a good four years before he even asked if we were interested in knowing things that happened here."

"So what all were you told?"

"It was mostly keeping us abreast of what Lawrence was doing. So the info was more detailed about the White's. But we were told about you and Adam getting married but not the details behind it that you just told me. Learned about Diane's cancer coming back. Cain and Moira getting married. The whole Chas and Debbie thing with that Cameron guy."

"It was a crazy time. I wish I was wherever you were during all of that. Aaron almost lost his mum for good."

The siblings focused on the shopping and finding something to entertain Matt with for a while before finding a place to have lunch that had a play area for Matt while they could talk some more.

"I can't believe dad knew about you and never said anything around the rest of us all those years."

"I'm not. He was ashamed and considered it the worst thing that could happen to the family. Of course he didn't talk about it. He just wanted me to go away so he didn't have to deal with it."

"You actually believe that."

"I know that Vic. From that day he caught me he never treated me the same. That's why I have always said he preferred Andy and this was why. After I turned 18 he really did look for any reason to push me out the door so when the accident with Max happened that gave him the opportunity to send me away and he did. Pretended he was protecting me from the police but I knew what he was doing. It was written all over his face."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's in the past. I understand now that he came from a different generation with different beliefs. It's why I was the way I was as a teenager though. And, my early twenties. I was just never able to be settled. It wasn't until Aaron entered my life that I figured stuff out. Calmed down and wasn't always mad at everything. Aaron taught me how to be me and how to accept myself for who I was. Stopped me constantly trying to be someone I wasn't and to just be me. That's why it was so easy to leave with him and never look back. Nothing else in my life made me feel good like Aaron did. I would have gone anywhere with him and do anything for him."

"You smitten kitten you. You really are in love."

"I had no clue what that word really meant until I met Aaron. And you are right. I love Aaron with a passion and intensity that can down right scare me at times because I wouldn't know what to do if he was suddenly not here."

"Well, from what I can see you won't have to worry about that any time soon."

The two of them then spent some time focusing on the boys. Robert went to play with Matt for awhile while Vic made faces at Seb.

\--------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this Aaron? We can always go back to the hotel or something and wait for Rob to get back?" Liv was asking Aaron because she knew he was dreading this.

"No, it's got to be done at some point so we might as well get it over with. She's not going to be any better if we wait a few more days. But if she gets to bad we'll leave. Just don't let me go off on her. OK?" Liv just nods to him and smiles as they open the door to pub and walk in.

There weren't many in the pub but unfortunately Katie was there chatting with Chas at the bar when they saw Aaron and Liv walk in. Surprisingly neither of them said anything as Aaron and his sister sat at the other end of the bar bracing for Chas' reaction.

"Surprised you showed your face in her?" Chas said.

"Have to eat lunch somewhere but we can go if you don't think our money is good enough." Aaron hit back.

"Just surprised Robert let you off the leash to be on your own."

"You would know about keeping people on leashes wouldn't you. It took quite a while for the marks from the leash you had on me for so long to finally go away. We can keep doing this all day if that's what you want. If you think you are going to out sling crap with me you might want to rethink that. The piles of crap you have left in your wake over the years beats mine by a mile."

"You know Aaron, I'm getting pretty tired of you mouthing off at me like I'm nothing."

"Yeah, so. What's your point? You think you're special or something and get special privileges to rebuke my family?"

"When have I done that?"

Aaron and Liv just look at each other and start laughing. "Have you forgotten two night ago? What about the rampage you went on at your little Dingle meeting you demanded to have expecting the rest of them to join you in your contempt and demand they do what... kidnap me? Leave my sister, my sons and my husband because you said so? I thought it was funny when you demanded that Cain fix this."

"All right Aaron that's enough." Katie said as Chas stood their shocked that Aaron knew all about the family meeting yesterday. Which one of them told him about it? If she didn't realize she didn't have many people in her corner before this just proved the point even more.

"So do we get to order drinks and lunch or not Chas?" Aaron is asking again.

Chas didn't budge for her spot so Aaron looks at his sister. "Come on, let's go some place we're welcomed."

Katie looks at Chas and then back at Aaron before she finally sighs and gets up from her stool and heads around the bar and down to where Aaron and LIv were. "What would you like?" They order cheeseburgers and chips with a pint for Aaron and orange juice for Liv. When Katie set their drinks down she made sure everyone in the pub could hear her. 

"You know that stubborn streak you have always had Aaron. Now you know where you got it from and you still have a ways to go to out stubborn her." With that Katie went back to her stool while giving Chas the evil eye as she walked past her.

"So where are the rest of them? Chas finally asked.

Vic wanted to take the boys into Leeds and Robert tagged along with her. Think she also wanted some private time with him too. Diane and Annie went to see some old friend of Annie's in Harrogate. I've been giving Liv a walking tour around the village and now we are here for lunch.

"You and Robert aren't spending much time together so far. Tired of him already?"

"Hardly. We make up for the time we weren't together during the day when we get back to our hotel room. We just have a lot of bases to cover and it's easier to do when we divide and conquer. Plus we both know that we both have some one on one conversations that need to happen so we're making those happen."

"Is that what this is suppose to be? One of your one on one conversations? You here to apologize?"

"What do I have to apologize for?"

"Oh I don't know. Leaving Emmerdale for six years without telling anyone. Letting everyone assume you were dead. But I guess you don't think any of that was wrong?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have stayed away for so long without telling anyone but I'm sure as heck not sad for leaving. It was the best decision I've ever made."

"How can you possibly say that. You left your family to run off with Robert Sugden of all people."

"But I didn't."

"What do you mean you didn't?"

"I didn't leave my family. I've been with my family these entire six years. Robert was my family. Then Liv and my sons became part of my family. I left my relatives behind in this village so I could start my own family."

"You see, right there. You say stuff like that and it makes me so mad at you. Just saying stuff to get a row out of me."

"I don't know what you are on about. What did I say that was wrong?"

"Calling me your relative and Robert your family for starters."

"How is that wrong? What is incorrect about that statement?"

"I'm your family. Me. Your mother."

I hate to be cruel Chas but you stopped being my mother twenty years ago. You're the woman that gave birth to me and raised me for my first 8 years of life but then you walked away and left me with Gordon so you could go off and do whatever important thing you needed to do. What was that again? Oh yeah, being a stripper or was it to join Charity in her line of week.?

"That was uncalled for Aaron and you know it." Katie says and she tries to make sure this doesn't escalate into something mother and son would regret later.

"So just because of some bad decisions I have made you thought it was OK for you to do the same. Aaron, we needed you here. I needed you here."

"And I needed my mum when I was 9-10-11-12-13 years old and she was no where to be found. I needed her again when I was 17 and 18 and struggling with coming out but she was to engrossed with Carl King to pay attention to her son. When I was 20 I didn't need you anymore. I met someone else that I needed more. I met someone who wanted to be there for me and who I wanted to be with. I met someone who made me feel good about myself and not make me feel guilty or an outsider. I don't know why you can't see that?"

"Because it's Robert Sugden. That's why."

"And what has Robert done that is so horrible that you are like this? Hmmm?"

"I just don't like him or trust him."

"Again, what has he done since I've known him to warrant that opinion?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Yes you do. If you want any kind of respect from me you have to give me a logical reason why you have this unfounded hate for my husband. The simple truth is that you can't give me a reason can you. You're just mad that someone else made my life better. You're mad that I went off and made my life better. Better than yours. That's it isn't it. Your jealous. I went and made something of my life and I didn't need you to do it. I'm successful. I have a great marriage and two wonderful kids. I have a good job and a great home. I've been able to travel all over the world. Even live all over the world. And my husband made that happen for me. Everything you chased after with all those men you chased and here you are still running a pub in Emmerdale, North Yorkshire. And that pisses you off doesn't it? Now I get it."

"You get nothing of the sort Aaron."

"Ha. The jealousy is oozing out of your pores. You hate Robert because he represents everything you wanted in a man and you didn't get it but I did and that is eating you up."

Chas just sat there and stared at Aaron and Liv as Marlon brought their food out to them. No one said anything else until he had gone back into the kitchen.

"It's the same reason Katie has never gotten past the stuff that happened between them when they were teenagers. Robert left and made something of himself just like you knew he would didn't you Katie. That is what you liked about Robert back then. He had the brains and the ambition to make something of himself which meant he'd make a lot of money that you would be able to enjoy. Andy was the village boy perfectly content to stay and be a farmer who would work his fingers to the bone but never have a lot to show for it. You loved Andy to bits but loved the idea of what you knew Robert would provide you. And that is what has had you mad all of these years. Robert ended up moving on without you. His dad told him to leave and he did without ever turning back and asking for you. Robert just never went head over heels with you and that ate you alive."

"You don't know anything Aaron."

"It's as plain as day Katie. It's written all over your face right now. But now you know the truth after yesterday. You know what Rob was struggling with back then. You know now how his father treated him after he found out. And you now understand why Robert hoped from bed to bed. All in an attempt to get his dad to love him again. It just burnt you that he wasn't pining for you back then or since. He was suppose to be hurt that you chose his brother in the end but the reality was he didn't care one bit."

Chas slams a pint glass down hard on the counter and looks at her son. "You think you are so smart with all of this don't you. You have no idea what it is like around here. How much I wanted to get away from here. You have no idea what I grew up with. The father I had to deal with."

Aaron sat his fork down on his plate. He grabs his pint and takes a swallow of the lager before he puts the glass back down on the table. All the time staring at his mum seeing how uncomfortable he was making her with his staring and not speaking. 

"You think your life has been horrible? Well boohoo. Let me tell you about mine."

"Aaron"

Aaron hadn't heard the pub door open. He hadn't seen Annie and Diane walk in followed by Cain and Debbie. 

"Don't Aaron. You do not want to do this."

Aaron looks at Annie a little bit longer before he speaks. "She needs to know. Maybe then she'll finally get down off her high horse and treat me and my family with a little respect. She thinks she's been shortchanged in life and all this hate has been her being jealous that I got what she wanted."

"You don't think I know that. That has always been obvious. But that doesn't mean you need to stick the knife in and twist it."

"They all need to know. And Liv, you need to know too. I'm just sorry this is how you are going to learn about it."

Now Liv is frowning at her brother trying to figure out exactly what he is talking about. 

Aaron is looking at her with a sad face before turning back to his mum who also now has an unsure look on her face. 

"So as I was saying. Let me tell you about my life. My first memories are of my mum and dad fighting. Non stop screaming and yelling at each other. I hated going home from school each day because I knew what I was going home to and I hated it. Then my dad left and went away but it wasn't much longer after that my mum didn't want to deal with me anymore so she dumped me on my dad. Told him I was his problem now as she was going to go have the life she missed out on having his kid."

Aaron saw the tears flowing from Chas' eyes but he didn't care. He also saw Cain getting tense and thinking about shutting him up but he gave his uncle one look that let him know nothing was shutting him up.

"Then my life really took a downturn and fast because it only took about two months before my dad was tired of me. He was tired of having to take care of a constantly crying kid. I was sad and unhappy and that only made my dad more mad and more tied of me. He didn't have a social life anymore because of his kid. So I had to pay for that."

Everyone in the pub stopped what they were doing when they heard my last statement. Cain sat his drink down and my mum turned to face me directly.

"Aaron, you don't have to do this." Annie said. Aaron only raised his hand to hush her before he continued.

"The first time hurt so bad. I didn't know what he was doing. I just knew it was wrong and it hurt. It hurt so much. All Gordon would say was that I had to be punished. I was not being nice and that was making dad unhappy so I had to be punished."

There were gasped around the pub. Diane has quickly put her hand over her mouth. Then she pulled her phone out and sent a text to Vic to get home fast.

Katie has a frown on her face. Aaron couldn't be saying what she thinks he is saying while his mums eyes were as big as Aaron had ever seen them.

"I was still only 8 years old when my father sexually abused me when he raped me by having full on anal intercourse with me. But that is not the worse part mum. The worse part was that it wasn't just a one time thing. It continued for the next five years. I eventually lost count of how many times he came into my room at night to have his way with me. Even after he and Sandra got together and eventually married it didn't stop. Even after Liv was born it didn't stop. He still found ways and reasons to come to my room at night and rape me again. At that point though I was more worried that he would start with my sister than if he continued with me."

That is when everyone looked at Liv. She was standing now next to Aaron openly crying.

"Sandra finally figured out what was happening. She did nothing to stop him with me but she got Liv out of that home as fast as she could and I was so happy for that. You know Robert and our attorney could never figure out why Sandra did so much to try to disappear and for nobody to find her or figure out who she was but I knew. I knew exactly what she was doing as I tried to do the same thing. She was trying to hide from the monster and keep him away from my sister. I also know why she's in that home now too. It wasn't hard to figure out. She spent all of these years scared the monster would come looking for her and Liv and find them. It drove her insane. I know that feeling all to well."

There was now people openly crying in the pub.

"I finally started growing and got big enough to fight back and that is when he kicked me out. I was 14 and now living on the streets. But then I got luck, or I thought, and was taken in by a new family. The McFarlane's. Hotten's largest crime family. The drug lords of Yorkshire. Before I turned 15 they had me being a drug runner for them. Then on my 15th birthday I was forced out into the woods where I had to watch them put a bullet in the back of the head of another kid drug runner who was only a year older than me. He had messed somehow and that was the punishment for messing up. The rest of us were forced to watch so we would know what would happen to us when we messed up."

Then I messed up and I knew what was going to happen to me with the McFarlane's so I get myself arrested so my family would maybe come get me and I'd then have a chance to run off and get away. You all did come and even though you were the craziest, backwards, strange family I had ever known it beat a bullet to the head. And my mum actually acted like she cared but that only lasted a little bit because one day I came back from a trip I took with some mates and she was gone. She has left me and Paddy to go chase another man. I was hurt. She had left me once again. Not surprised one bit but hurt. I was more sad for Paddy than for myself. Then I started dealing with my sexuality. I was scared with the idea of being gay. I listened to my uncle make crude jokes about gays all the time which my mum and others in the family would just laugh at. I was already scared about my feelings but then I saw how my family would probably treat me once they knew so I decided to do something about it. But I wasn't even able to kill myself correctly. Then I meet someone I liked but was to embarrassed to tell him how I felt about him which had him drive off mad one night and get hit by a train and never be able to walk or use his arms ever again. I had so much guilt that I end up agreeing to help him kill himself. I plead guilty and pray I get sent to prison where I could go and die but I get off and I'm forced to walk the same streets in the same village day in and day out where everything horrible had happened. I watched everyone treat me with kid gloves. My family, especially my mum and my step dad decided what was best for me was to monitor me 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. They decided that they would decide what was best for me and what I should be doing every day. It felt like prison and my mum was the warden."

Chas gasped loudly at the last statement. 

"That's enough Aaron. You have hurt her enough for one day." Cain said.

"No, I'm finishing this story. She tried to belittle me all afternoon well she going to hear this story for start to finish so shut up Cain and drink your beer." Aaron was glaring at his uncle.

"So mum, don't you dare try to come back at me at how horrible of life you had. because until you can tell me that your father raped you continuously for five years you have nothing to talk about with me."

"But finally the gods smiled on me and decided I'd had enough misery in my life because one certain tall fit handsome blue/green eyed blonde hair man came home to Emmerdale. Robert Sugden entered my life and it instantly changed. We flirted and danced around each other for a few weeks until we took the plunge. Yes he was engaged but I knew instantly after I met him that he wasn't happy. I could tell instantly that he was buried deep in his own closet. I knew those eyes of fear that people would find out when I looked at him because I use to have those same eyes myself. I knew what he was struggling with and I was drawn to that. We were drawn to each other. I'm fully convinced things happened as fast as they did because we were meant to be. We both needed each other at that moment and luckily neither of us got scared away."

Aaron heard the pub door open again and when he turned around he saw Vic, Robert and the boys come into the pub. Matt quickly ran to his dad and Aaron picked him up and sat him on his lap. Aaron also noticed that many other villagers had come into the pub while he had been telling his story and he hadn't heard them at all. The pub was now practically packed as they all heard Aaron's story.

"Robert saved my life. He showed me what love was. I was twenty years old and only then learning what love truly was. Over the years Robert has healed me. My scars from my youth are now gone because of him. So are his. We have both given each other the home we both always wanted. The true loving family we always wanted. When this one here was born both Robert and I knew this was our chance to break the cycle of how each of our fathers had treated us. And we both vowed to do just that." Aaron kisses Matt on his temple and then feels Robert come and stand behind him as he held Seb and had Liv on his other side.

"So mum, this man here changed my life from being the worse and something I didn't want to live to being the best possible life a man could have. He has never once strayed and neither have I. He's loyal, loving and completely dedicated to his family. He loves all of us more than any people should be loved. He has made sure we are safe, healthy, happy and not done without anything we wanted. He has provided everything we could possibly want. He took Liv in and treats her like she is his own daughter. He and Liv have a bond that is impenetrable. There isn't a better man, father or husband in this village or any place else so I'm done with this hate of yours mum. It's childish and speaks way more about you and your pathetic life than it does about anything Robert has done."

When Aaron finally quite speaking the pub remained silent as everyone was absorbing everything Aaron had told them. Robert had only heard the tail end but by looking into the eyes of Chas, Katie, Cain, Debbie, Diane he knew what Aaron had done. He looked at Annie and her eyes said it all. Aaron had left no stone unturned.

"Aaron, come on, let's get out of here." It took Aaron an moment to register what his husband had just said. He started to get off his stool before,

"Hold one just one minute. You aren't going to tell all of us that story and then just leave." Chas is practically screaming at him.

"I've got nothing else to say at this moment."

"So you are walking out of the pub and just expect us to all believe your story." 

Aaron could her Robert start to growl and he knew his husband was about to explode. He saw Annie's eyes and knew she was also about to unload both barrels. He knew he had to defuse the situation immediately.

"You know what, I really don't care if you believe me or not. It's no skin off my back. The people who actually care about me believe me and that is all that matters. But if it makes you feel any better you can call DS Sloan in Nottingham and I'm sure he will send you a copy of Gordon's confession to the police. But you do what you want and believe what you want." Aaron reaches into his wallet and pulls out a business card for the detective in the Nottingham police department. "If you drive down there they might even let you watch the video they made of his confession. The case did not go to court because he was already in hospice at the time. He died ten days later. After he died though I still wasn't settled until we found Liv and I was satisfied that he hadn't done the same thing to my sister too. Once I knew she had been spared then I was able to deal and process. With that he left the card on the table as he picked up Matt and followed Liv out the door with Annie Robert and Seb following.

Diane and Vic followed behind. They pleaded with the men to come to the B&B but Aaron wanted to get out of town. Aaron wanted some time alone so he took off for a walk in Hotten while Robert took the rest of the family to dinner. Liv was also pretty upset as the outburst in the pub was how she found out what her father was and what he had done. Robert and Annie both talked to her. Robert tried to explain why they had never told her. They had felt she just hadn't been old enough but they had always had ever intention to tell her the truth at some point.

Robert also had his gran to deal with. She was feeling guilty about the whole trip. She had demanded the boys return to the village and make everyone aware they were alive and well. She really thought it was the right thing to do. She never considered that some of the family would struggle with the fact the two men were a married happy couple with a family. 

Robert eventually sent a text to Aaron to make sure he was all right and to tell him he needed to talk to Liv. He and Annie had talked to her but she needed her big brother right now. 

"I'm sorry you found out this way. It was never my attention for it to happen like this. I let my emotions and temper get the better of me and I'm sorry for that."

Aaron had returned to the hotel shortly after Robert had sent him the text. He hadn't gone far so it was easy to get back quickly. After grabbing drinks from a local soda fountain they had walked to a park that wasn't far away to talk.

"I'm just sorry you had to go through all of that Aaron. No kid should ever have to deal with that. I can't believe our father was a perv."

"I don't know what drove him to become that person. I have never wasted any time thinking about it. Whatever demons he had that led him down that road I just want to make sure you don't think they are your demons too."

"Do you think that is why you are gay Aaron?"

Aaron thought of how he was going to answer this question for his sister. "When I was your age it was a belief that I had. I felt myself being attracted to other boys and I believed I only felt that way because of what Gordon did to me for so many years. But I was wrong. That is not how it works and I know that now. But I didn't then. That is probably why I fought coming out and admitting I was gay so much. I thought being gay meant I was going to be like him and I knew I would rather be dead than be like him."

Liv hugged her brother tightly after he told her that. She couldn't imagine where she would be right now if things had turned out different. Probably in some foster home somewhere not being loved and not part of a happy family like she is now.

"So I don't want you to ever feel bad about yourself and whoever you turn out to be. You will always have me and Rob there to talk to. You know that don't you? You know we love you so much and want only the best for you and we will always be there to support you in whatever you want to do in life and whoever you want to be with in life. Just know you will always have your two brother-dads supporting and loving you always."

"I know and Rob has already told me the same thing earlier. I've always known that you both will be there for me and will always love me. And, I know I'm lucky in that way too. Not every girl out there gets two great brother-dads like I do." 

They start to walk back to the hotel while they continue to talk about the days events.

"Now you know I'm going to be gone the next two days for work meetings so I need you to help Rob with the boys like always. I only emphasize this because who knows what my mum and family will say or do when you are back in the village and they realize I'm not there with you. My mum might take that as an opportunity to take some swipes at you guys since I won't be around so I want you to be prepared and just don't let them get to you or Rob. OK?"

"Don't worry about us Aaron. We'll be just fine. I also get the feeling if she says anything that great gran Annie and Victoria would be on your mum so fast she wouldn't know what hit her."

Aaron lets out an immediate laugh with that thought. "You are right about that. The Sugden women are very protective of their family. The Dingles have nothing on them that's for sure."

With that the two siblings made there way to the hotel and said their good nights. It had been a very eventful day that they had gotten through but were ready for it to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Aaron did that. Wasn't expecting him to go there but in the end I think that secret needed out before he could really move on and there actually be any chance at mending fences between him, his mum and the rest of the Dingles. I think we'll see that this was the turning point and luckily it only took three days in the village before we got there.


	13. JUNE 2018 - THE RETURN, DAY 4-5-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron goes away for some business meetings. Robert gets a surprise visitor and then Aaron plans a boys get away in hopes it will be a start at building bridges.

Aaron had left that morning to drive to Coventry. He had meetings at JLR's home office. As he was driving down to the midlands he had an idea that he called Robert to discuss. They agreed that it might be good and Robert said he would make it happen in the village while Aaron set the plans in motion at work. In the meantime though Robert was going to venture back to the village for the first time without his husband near by and he wasn't sure what to expect.

Annie had decided she wanted to spend the day with Andy, Katie and their kids so Andy had picked her up that morning from the B&B. Vic was doing a double shift and Diane was away in Harrogate for some garden club she was part of. Mainly a group of ladies who gathered to look at roses and gossip about their families most likely. Regardless it left Robert with the kids for the day. Bernice had introduced her daughter to Liv. Gabby was the same age as Liv and if he had been honest he hadn't remembered that Bernice even had a child. But Liv and Gabby had hit it off immediately and decided to hang out for the day. As Robert pointed out to Liv since Bernice was his step sister that would make Gabby her step cousin in a way. As Robert thought about it he just had to laugh because if you connected all of the dots just about everyone in Emmerdale was some kind of step something to everybody else in the village. It was sort of a creepy reality of the little village Robert just didn't want to think about.

As lunch time approached Robert and the boys headed to the pub as he had promised Vic. They sat at a booth in the corner of the pub and out of the way. He got Seb settled in a high chair the pub actually had. Chas and Charity were both working the bar which meant Charity was going to be serving them as Chas was still keeping her distance. Charity also didn't need another confrontation in the bar so for the sake of peace Chas stayed clear of Robert and her grandsons. As he arrived others from the village arrived and stopped to visit with Robert. Vic watched from the door to the kitchen and smiled as she saw many from the village stop to visit with her brother. It felt good to see that outside of Chas the rest of the village had no ill feelings toward Robert and were pleased to see him and meet the boys. Matt loved being the center of attention. Most of the villagers were also asking about Aaron and how he was feeling after what had happened in the bar the previous day. 

Robert was a little surprised at how concerned and caring most of the villagers were toward him and Aaron. He wasn't sure how they were going to react to the knowledge of Aaron's abuse and the hostility between Aaron and his mum but it was soon clear that no one was harboring ill feelings toward him or Aaron. On the other hand most were upset at Chas for continuing to hold old grudges and letting that get in the way of a reunion with her son. But they all knew just how stubborn Chas was.

\--------------------

After lunch Robert took the boys back to Hotten and they spent the day at the swimming pool at the hotel. Matt loved swimming just like Robert did and Seb loved splashing around in the water as well. The three of them were having fun in the water and not paying attention to anything around them however it was Matt who first saw her enter the pool area. He suddenly was frightened and went to his dad as fast as he could. Robert wondered what was going on until he turned to look in the direction Matt was looking and saw Chas walking toward them.

When she reached Robert and the boys she was looking around. It was obvious she was looking for Aaron. "I was hoping to speak to Aaron."

"You're out of luck there because he is gone for a couple of days."

Chas is frowning now. It wasn't the answer she had expected. "Gone, what do you mean gone?" She was now worrying that she had said something that upset him enough to leave town and then she realized that Robert hadn't bothered to stop him. He also didn't seem to worried himself which confused her.

"He had some work meetings he had to go to. They were always a part of the trip. It worked out well to get to do everything in the same trip."

Chas nodded and relaxed just a little. "I was afraid I had scared him away."

"There is nothing that would scare him away from his family Chas. Not even you. If you had upset him that much you wouldn't have found me and the boys here at the pool. We would have all packed up and left together like proper families do."

Chas continued to stand while Robert sat with his legs in the pool. "Can we talk then for a bit?"

Robert spotted two lounge chairs behind them in the shade and motioned toward them. "Go sit and save the other for me. I'll be there in a second." After Chas left Robert told Matt to stay in the shallow end of the pool and don't take his vest off. He then scooped Seb up along with his baby bag and joined Chas in the shade. He spread a blanket out for Seb along with some toys. He made sure Seb was protected from the sun when he set his son in the middle of the blanket so he could play while he talked to Chas.

"You seem like you know what you are doing with Seb." Chas commented after Robert sat down in the other chair.

"This isn't my first rodeo Chas." as he pointed over at Matt. "He was Aaron and my guinea pig. We made all of our mistakes with him even though I think we did a pretty good job in the end."

"In the pub it looked like Aaron was pretty good with them too."

"He's the best. Definitely better than me. Parenting is like a natural instinct to him which is a surprise considering he got less of it as a kid than I even did. At least I had a mum around until I was 14." For a split second Robert hated the jab he just took at Chas but in the end he didn't care. It also looked like it hadn't even fazed his mother-in-law as she was just watching Seb play with his little toy car.

"It's just hard you know.... to think of Aaron as a father himself. He is still either a little boy or a pain in the ass teenager in my mind. It's tough to think of him as grown and with his own family. It makes me sad because it makes me realize just how many years I've lost with him."

"Yes you have Chas. And you don't get them back either. That's not how life works. I learned that the hard way too."

Chas looked at him with a look that says she needed him to explain further.

"I let my feud with my dad go to long and now there is never going to be an opportunity to fix that. Unlike the opportunity you and Aaron have." Robert was going to make it a point to not let Chas intimidate him and make sure she knew that too."

Chas just nodded her head in agreement. "I think I've made a mess of things with him."

"You think????" Robert is frowning at her.

"No need to be a smart ass about it."

"I'm not Chas but my word, my four year old over there and my 8 month old right there could feel the hatred rolling off of you these past few days. It's not exactly your best look Chas."

She didn't want to continue down this topic of conversation. That could be saved for another time. She had come to talk about or ask about Gordon.

"So how was Aaron this morning after what happened yesterday? More important how was he when he found out. You have to know Robert I would have never left him with Gordon if I had known."

"Of course we know you wouldn't have but that's not the issue is it?" Chas is frowning again at Robert not getting his point. "It wouldn't have mattered if his dad had been Mother Teresa you still left him. His mum still left him. In the grand scheme of things that left just as big of mark on his self worth as what Gordon did."

Chas felt her heart break in two when Robert said that. That had not been anything she had really thought about before. She had just always thought it had been better for Aaron because she was in such a bad place herself back then.

"Gordon was suppose to take care of him because I was a mess. I didn't even know how to take care of myself, let alone an eight year old."

"If there is one thing I have learned with these two is that it doesn't matter if you are the perfect parent to them everyday. What does matter to them is that you are there. Both Aaron and I have made our mistakes but all three of the kids know regardless of anything we will always be there through thick and thin."

"Yes but our situation was totally different."

"How so."

"For starters you weren't 13 when you had Matt and he wasn't a surprise either. You decided you wanted him and you planned for him. That is not what happened when I got pregnant with Aaron. I'm also going to assume you were financially prepared to have a kid. Another thing a 13 and 16 year old don't think about when they are crawling into the back seat of a car."

"Those are just excuses Chas. Reasons to feel sorry for yourself. These boys don't care about our family finances and they don't care if we were 13, 16 or 28 when they were born. They just care we are there to love and protect them and that should always be our first priority as a parent. But, to answer your original question, Aaron is fine. It probably did him good to finally get that off his chest with you even if there were probably a hundred better ways of it happening. But it was also probably good the entire village heard it at the same time straight from Aaron's mouth too. He was worried how it would unfold during the trip or if it even would but at least it got taken care of right away during the trip so he and I didn't fret about it the whole time."

"I can't believe how casual you are about the whole thing. It was so heart breaking to find that out last night."

"That's the thing Chas, I didn't just find out about it. I've known for four years. I found out when our attorney came and told us Gordon had died. Aaron was upset when James told us about Gordon's death bed confession. That is when Aaron told me everything. I knew there had been some issue between Aaron and his father but I hadn't guessed that when he told me what it was."

Chas just nodded as she listened to Robert.

"It was tough for him to tell me. He was afraid it would scare me away but he never has to worry about that. I will always be there for him regardless of anything and I think that was the moment he finally understood that. And, it probably helped that I had my own father issues. Unlike a lot of people I understood a father could be a monster to his own son. I'm not saying Jack did anything compared to what Gordon did but Jack also wasn't a saint with me and that I think made Aaron's story even more real to me."

"It's just hard to imagine the Gordon I knew was capable of doing that. I can't get my head around that. How hurt was Aaron?"

"What are you needing to hear Chas? Are you needing to hear he struggled after finding out? That he wanted vengeance? That he cried for days or that he started cutting himself like he did after Jackson? Aaron did none of that. He told me what happened. We cried a little. We talked about it. I was there for him and let him lean on me. Then we dealt with Gordon's stuff, arranged his cremation, sold his belongings, dealt with his will. Then it was over. Aaron was strong through it all. We were an unified front through it all. He always knew I was there for him and he was there for me too when I had my days when I struggled with knowing what my Aaron had gone through with that man."

"You're describing a different Aaron than the one I remember. He was so closed off. Would never talk to me or anybody else. Always bottled everything up. That's why he starting hurting himself. The Aaron you describe is hard to believe. The Aaron I knew would have never left the village or his family."

"I never hurt him Chas so he never had a reason to bottle everything up. He never had a reason to not trust me."

Chas was again frowning and not understanding the point Robert was trying to make.

"He never opened up to you because he didn't trust you. You had never shown him that you would always be there for him no matter what."

"That's just not true Robert."

"Isn't it. You left him with Gordon when he was 8. Doesn't matter what the reason was to an 8 year old who loved his mum. You left him and didn't come back. Gordon started hurting him and you never came to help him and protect him. It didn't matter that you didn't know what Gordon was doing. All that little boy knew was that you never came and protected him from being hurt by his dad. When Sandra left and took Liv away she didn't take Aaron too. It didn't matter that she legally couldn't or that she was afraid if she did Gordon would track them down. All that mattered was another adult left him behind and didn't care enough about him to make him a priority. The McFarlane's took him in but soon he found out they didn't care about him either. They showed him that all they were interested in was his ability to deliver drugs and when he could no longer do that he'd get a bullet to the brain. Again he was taught no adult cared enough about him. Then he is forced to come to live with you. You really didn't try that hard to be his mum did you because the first chance you had to maybe get back with Carl King you took off and left Aaron behind. It didn't matter that you were his mum. All that mattered was Carl King. When he tried to kill himself because he didn't want anybody to know he was gay what did you do? You told Cain and others. You didn't honor his wishes to keep it quiet. You decided to tell people because you needed to feel better. As far as Aaron was concerned from the time he was 8 years old until he was 20 you had never shown that you would be there for him and make him your top priority, even over yourself, and that what Aaron wanted or needed would come first. He had no trust in you at all Chas. You say the Aaron you knew would have never left the village or his family but you made it so easy for him to do just that. He didn't feel needed or wanted. He trusted no one in his family to be there for him. No one, including you."

Robert stopped for a moment to let all of what he just said sink in with Chas. If she was going to be here then he was going to make sure she herd it all and not whitewashed one bit.

"You want to know just how unhappy he was with you and the rest of the Dingles? I had treated him like shit since I met him. Yes, I liked him and we had great sex and when he wanted to see me I 'd make time but until my wedding day I was still chasing the money, the power, the prestige marrying Chrissie was going to bring me. I was still more interested in flaunting my new found wealth in front of Andy, Diane and my dead father. I was still determined to keep my sexuality buried deep in the closet because I was afraid everyone would treat me like my dad did when he found out. Despite all of that and despite how I treated him in public, Aaron still came to me and begged me to not marry Chrissie because of how much he loved me and that he knew deep down I loved him. He begged me to run away with him. At that moment it was obvious to me that the little I had done for him was still more than anybody else had ever done for him. That's why it was so easy for him to leave with me and never look back."

Tears were streaming from Chas's eyes at this point. Her mascara was running down her cheeks. Matt had come over to their chairs to see why the mean lady was crying when Robert asked him to go back and play in the water a little longer for him which he did.

"I still can't believe you walked away from Chrissie and Home Farm. Everyone knew you were a money grabbing piece of shit and then suddenly you were gone."

"It would take hours to explain my brain back in those days. But the bottom line when it came to Aaron he was the first person that wanted me and wanted to stay with me. People always sent me away and didn't want me. My dad, Andy and others after. Even though I was quite successful at bringing in a lot of new business and new money for Lawrence he just wanted me to go away. So when Aaron begged me to go away with him it was the first time someone wanted me for just me and nothing else. That made the decision that much easier to go."

"But you never let us know you both were alive and well. That is what is hard to forgive."

"The more we were away the better our lives got. That made it easier to stay away. For both us we had more negative than positive experiences in that village so when comparing our pasts in Emmerdale to how good our lives were currently there was no comparison and that made it easy for both us to not want to let people know where we were. We both had a lot of ghosts here and we were afraid of those ghost coming back. I will admit that there were a few times I missed Vic and felt guilty she didn't know. There were also times that I know Aaron missed Adam. When we were told those two had got married we actually thought about finding a way to get them away from the village and then surprise them but in the end we knew it would be wrong to expect them to keep the secret when they returned."

"So Aaron really is happy? Would you tell me if he wasn't."

"Chas, he is happy. We are happy and you can ask him yourself when he's back in a couple of days. When we left the village and was in Manchester those first weeks we had some unsure days. But we made sure we talked about everything from the beginning. We both were changing our lives significantly and we both knew that it was important to talk about what we were feeling and what we wanted. We were venturing out starting new lives without anyone we knew knowing where we were and what we were doing outside of our attorney. That made it imperative that we talked to each other about everything and we did, even though that was really a new concept for both of us."

Chas just nodded and sat there not talking for a while. Eventually it was Robert who brought up a new topic.

"Can I ask you something Chas?"

She raises her eyebrows as she waits to hear the question.

"Why have you not asked about or mentioned either of your grandsons yet?"

Chas just stared at Robert. She wasn't expecting that question at all. It wasn't a topic she wanted to talk about but now she was being forced too.

She sighs and then takes a big breath before answering. "If I mention them or ask about them they become real."

"They are real Chas. Seb is right that at your feet and Matt is right over there playing in the water."

"I know but up here they still aren't real and Aaron is still a teenager who needs his mum." Chas answers while tapping the side of her head.

"That mentality is going to have to change if you want any chance reconnecting with your son."

"I know that. I've seen him with them. I can tell they are everything to him but it is still hard to think of him as a father and a husband when I wasn't a part of either process."

"All I can say Chas is if you want back in with him you are going to have to figure out real quick how to get past that. Aaron isn't going to care if you feel left out of everything good that has happened to him since he left."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I've been nothing but mean and cruel to you."

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my mother-in-law. My husbands mum. Grandmother to my sons. I honestly don't care what you think of me. I just want my husband to have his mum back in his life. My mums are dead. There is nothing I can do to have either of them in my life but you and Aaron can still fix things. But, only if it is on his terms, not yours. I would like my boys to know their nanna Chas but only if you are ready to really be there for them. I'd like for Liv to have another female in her life that can help her navigate through the things females have to navigate through as she continues to get older. Her own mum can't do that for her and there are just some things I know Liv doesn't want to talk to a couple of men about. I shouldn't tell this on him but it was quite comical watching Aaron try to talk to Liv when she had her first period and I wasn't much better but I had at least been around women who had them."

Chas did chuckle a little with that thought.

"Luckily she was close with my bosses wife who helped her and then Iris was a godsend in helping her."

"Iris?"

"Our nanny that we hired in Singapore."

"You really are doing well for yourself."

"The two of us are doing very well for our family. It's not me or Aaron it's the two of us together doing well. But yes my career is going well. I'm very lucky that I picked this company to go to work for. I had other offers but we picked this one and it has proven to have been a very good decision. Aaron has also done very well and JLR has seen his potential and snatched him up. He is no longer just a mechanic. He's now a manager himself in one of the most prestigious car manufacturing companies in the world. "

Robert could see a little pride swell up in her when he talked about Aaron's job.

"I want to be back in his life. I just hope he will let me."

"I gave you the blueprint Chas. It will be up to you now if you follow it and be honest with him."

Before she could respond Seb started making a bunch of noise wanting attention from his father. Robert picked him up and quickly smelled what the problem was as did Chas. At the same time Matt came back over to Robert telling him that he was hungry.

"Matt, I want to introduce you to someone. This is Chas. She is your nanna."

"You mean like nanna Annie?"

"In a way. Nanna Chas is daddy's mother. Annie is my nanna and your great nanna." 

Matt then pulled up close to Robert so he could whisper in his dad's ear. "But she's mean. I don't like her."

Chas heard what Matt said and it hurt to think that was the young boys first impression of her. But, before she could say anything Seb was screaming out once again for attention.

"OK, I need to change his nappy and get you out of your swim suit and cleaned up so we can have tea. Chas, would you like to join us?"

She was surprised that Robert even offered but yes she was quite happy to join them. 

"Would you like to help me get these two ready? Do the first nappy change for your grandson while I get Matt and myself ready?"

"Lead the way Robert."

\-------------------

"So you made it down there and through a day of meetings?" 

Aaron had finally called Robert. Both boys were asleep. Liv and Annie were settled in next door too. Robert was laying in bed watching some TV when his husband called.

"Yeah, the drive wasn't to bad. The M1 is a nightmare though. Super busy the whole way. The meetings were good too but I don't know how you sit through these as much as you do. I was going stir crazy after a couple of hours."

"You'll get use to them."

"So how was your day."

"Interesting. Very interesting."

"OK, what exactly does that mean."

Annie spent the day with Andy and Katie. Liv spent the day with Gabby, Bernice's daughter. Diane was at some club meeting or something and Vic was working a double shift so me and the boys bounced around the village in the morning and then had an early lunch at the pub. We came back to the hotel and hung out at the pool. Then we got a surprise visitor."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Your mum"

"You what? Don't tell me she had a go with you."

"No, just the opposite. She came to see you but after she found out you were out of town she stayed and spent the rest of the afternoon with me and the boys."

"Really. Come on. Don't leave me in the dark. Spill"

Robert preceded to tell Aaron everything he and Chas talked about and then she had tea with them and spent some time getting to know Matt and Seb. He told Aaron how Matt still didn't warm up completely to her. He was still calling her the mean lady but seemed to be warming to her by the time she left.

Aaron couldn't believe his mum actually spent the day with Robert and no one died. He was also upset that he hadn't been there to see it. But it probably wouldn't have happened if he had been there so maybe it was good he was gone. 

"I'm not considering her my BFF quite yet but I got to say my peace as did she and I think she understood our point of view, especially yours by the end of the day. So we'll see."

The subject was changed and they talked on for bit more. That is when Aaron brought up his idea from the morning.

"Thought about it anymore?" Aaron asked.

"I think it would be fun. I know I would love it. I think the others would too if I can convince them to get in the Rover with me. It might be what we all need."

"Then ask the others tomorrow. Then the next morning you'll need to leave around 6. With the traffic you'll be here around 9. Get Vic to stay at the hotel in our room the next night or she can take everyone to hers. But there are enough people to baby sit the family for the night in the village."

\--------------------

The men had hit the road as planned around 6am after stopping at Bob's for coffee and bacon butty's for the road. Robert, Andy, Cain and Paddy were heading to Coventry to meet up with Aaron for a couple of days. The younger man had been able to pull some strings with his employer and the men were going to get to take VIP tours of the Jaguar manufacturing plants in Birmingham and then they each would get the opportunity to test drive various Jaguar car models at the JLR test track in Gaydon as well as visit the British Car Museum. It was what Aaron hoped would be a good guys outing and the chance for everyone to bond for a couple of days and help him and Robert in their efforts of reconnecting with their families.

"Leave it to you Sugden to have a top of the line vehicle and why did you feel the need to bring your own cars over when you came back. That just seems a little much." Cain was still tired and grouchy having to get up so early and taking it out on Robert.

"Don't give me a hard time about this Rover. It was your nephew that picked it out and had it waiting for me when we got to Antwerp. It is a perk of his new job. The same with the Jag that he is driving. He is now a JLR manager so they expect him to drive the best. Lucky me. As for bringing our cars over, it was the easiest. We could pack what we thought we would need for three weeks in England and then just bring the cars over on the ferry instead of lugging it all on trains or planes then renting cars once we got to England. Less expensive too."

"Since when did you worry about money. You use to toss it around like it was candy," teased Andy.

"Yeah, well that was before I was married and raising three kids."

"From what I hear though you guys are loaded now though."

"We're all right. We have both worked hard for what we have. We've saved and invested and done well. I'm proud of what Aaron and I have made for our family, not embarrassed one bit."

"Yes, but you got your start from stealing from the White's didn't you. You can tell us, we won't hold it against you." Andy is prodding again.

"Is that what Lawrence told you? It wouldn't surprise me one bit if he did. But no, I stole nothing from Lawrence. When I left I only took what was mine. I had my own cash and my own bank accounts. Lawrence was the stupid one if he had wanted me to remain poor and at his mercy."

"How's that."

"He let Chrissie and I live with him. Well Chrissie demanded it because she wasn't going to lower herself to living like a normal person so we always lived with Lawrence and that meant I got to sock my paychecks and commissions away instead of paying for housing and food and everything else. And that is exactly what I did. From day one I had been warned about Lawrence's unethical business practices. I was told to protect myself in case I ever got on his bad side. So from day one I saved as much as I could. I invested and made money off my investments. I also worked hard for what I earned. I was a key component of his business growing as much as it did and I got paid well because of that. Despite the fact he hated me and Chrissie being together he did recognize how much money I made for him and he paid me well because of that. Then when Aaron and I left I only took what was mine. I wasn't dumb. If I had taken anything that was Lawrence's he would have hunted me down until he found me. That's why he stopped looking for me after such a short time. He realized I took nothing of his and I didn't go after any of his business. He saw I was leaving him alone so he dropped it. He got what he wanted, me gone and it didn't cost him anything outside of the wedding expense and your farm Andy."

The more the men all talked on their way south they learned that Robert and Aaron had done everything by the book. They hadn't done anything illegal and Robert hadn't forced Aaron into doing something he didn't want to. As much as they didn't want to admit it they were discovering Robert wasn't the horrible person they had all built him up to be in their minds. He had grown and matured and it seemed like he and Aaron had a very strong marriage and commitment to each other.

"So why such a last minute invite on this outing?" Paddy asked.

"Because I didn't know about it until the night before last. I guess this had been in the back of Aaron's mind but he didn't say anything until he knew he could make it happen. As soon as he could make all the arrangements then he called me and told me about it. Guess he didn't want to disappoint if he suggested and then it wasn't available."

"What exactly are we going to be doing then? I'm still really not sure." Paddy is asking again.

"As I understand it. Today, we are going to get VIP tours of the Jag factories. What that entails I haven't a clue but I would assume we will get to watch some cars being built from scratch. We'll learn more about Aaron's job possibly. Then tonight he's made dinner plans for us somewhere. Tomorrow we head out to JLR's test track and each of us are going to get to test drive their cars and put them through the paces however we want. We'll also get to go through the museum that is there before we head back. You aren't interested in any of that Paddy?"

"Well I'm not the car buff like you, Aaron and Cain are but it sounds fun."

"So you say we are actually going to get to drive some of the cars?" Cain asked.

"Yes. That is what Aaron says. I don't know anymore than that right now."

Once they made it to their destination and met up with Aaron they spent the rest of the day in the manufacturing plants getting to watch Jaguars being produced from scratch. Every single one of the men found themselves more fascinated watching hundreds of robots build one of the finest cars on earth than they had expected they would. Later that night Aaron had lined up dinner and drinks at a place next to their hotel. Aaron wanted to show them a good time but also not go over board because he knew none of them would be impressed by Aaron taking them to a fancy and expensive place. So it was a steak house and then a sports bar afterwards.

"Can't believe this is you Aaron putting this all together. A big shot at Jaguar now. No longer the small village Yorkshire boy." Paddy is saying quite proud at what he saw from Aaron today. He was totally in his element showing the rest of them around and explaining what all they were seeing. He couldn't help but think back to the days when Aaron was a mechanic working for Cain at the local garage and now here they are. The day gave Andy, Cain and Paddy more insight on who Aaron and Robert are today. It was obvious that by the end of this little road trip these three men were going to have completely different perspectives of Aaron and Robert and in a good way.

The following day was spent at the Jaguar test track and by the end of the day each of the men felt like school boys again. None of them would admit it but they were thrilled with the fun they had test driving all the different Jaguar models including the famous older speedsters. It was a thrill none of them every thought they would get to have including Paddy you didn't think he would get a kick test driving the cars but he did. By the time they had made it back to Emmerdale the five of them were bonded tighter than anyone thought would have been possible. The trip had done a lot to eliminate any remaining tension that there might have been with Robert and Aaron. The men got to let their hair down together and discover that Aaron was no longer the troubled teenager they all remembered and Robert was no longer the egotistical snob at Home Farm. 

"You did good Mr. Sugden." Robert told his husband as they got ready for bed. 

"As did you Mr. Sugden. You did what you do best. Your charmed the pants off our family." 

"What can I say. When you got it, you got it."

Aaron just shakes his head and pulls Robert over on top of him. "Come here you because now I want it."

"You don't say." Robert is smiling as he looks into Aaron's eyes and rubs their noses together while he grinds their crotches through the thin material of their briefs.

"Stop your talking and stalling. I want you inside me now and you doing your worse. I think I deserve that after giving you the thrill of your life today behind the wheel of that XJR." Aaron says as he reaches for the lube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The mending and building bridges process is starting as you read. You knew in the end the hate and lack of trust wasn't going to last forever. So the question is can fences be mended and new relationships built between Aaron and Robert and their families in Emmerdale?


	14. THE RETURN - JUNE 2018, WEEKS 2 & 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridge building and the mending of family relationships is going on with everyone. A family cook-out happens with plenty of speeches. A trip to Alton Towers ensues followed by a birthday party back in Emmerdale before the family returns home to Belgium after a successful three week reunion with family.

The next week had been everything they had hoped. Aaron and Robert began to bond with their families. They had taken one day and gone to Manchester to spend it with James and his partner. They really hadn't touched base that much since moving to Belgium so it was good to see their mates again and catch up. 

However, the best part of the week was that Aaron and Chas were beginning to talk. At the start it was short conversations but as each day of the week came and went the conversations got longer and stronger. They talked about Aaron's childhood. They talked about Gordon and Chas's issues that led to her leaving her son. Aaron talked about living with Gordon and everything that happened to him. He didn't leave any stones unturned. His mum was going to hear the worst of what happened to him in graphic detail. Aaron learned about what happened to Carl and Cameron. Aaron told her about living with the McFarlane's and what all he saw there. She asked when he first figured out he was gay. They talked about Jackson and what Aaron was feeling afterwards. They talked about Robert and how Aaron hadn't been afraid or ashamed for chasing after a man who was engaged. Aaron went into more detail about his life after he left. There decisions to have children and the process they went through to have them. Their homes, their travels, their friends. His and Robert's life now.

Chas saw how much Aaron has grown up and changed and she had to accept she had nothing to do with that. Robert and Aaron had helped each other grow into the men they are now. Aaron's life was not about her or the Dingles for that matter. His life was about Robert, their sons and Liv. She was learning that even though she hadn't been a part of his new life yet she still could be. She started feeling proud of the man he had turned into. He was not the troubled teenager anymore which was all she thought she really wanted back then if she was honest. But, when she wasn't feeling sorry for missing out on the past six years with her son she could see he really was everything and more that she ever wanted for him. 

Chas and Vic had decided to have a family barbecue for the Dingle's and Sugden's. The Woolpack was closed for the evening as Marlon and Vic was in charge of the food while Chas and Charity set up everything else. The guest of honors were of course Aaron and Robert and their kids. Any of the families that hadn't had the chance yet to visit with the men made sure they did that night. The two families had finally gotten past the men leaving like that had and were now officially welcoming them and their family back home.

Everyone enjoyed watching Aaron as he spent most of the afternoon organizing games for the kids in the pubs car park. Robert joined him for part of the time but his bum knee limits how much activity he can participate in but regardless all of the kids migrated toward the two of them. There was usually 3-4 kids trying to tackle both of the men at any given time and everyone got a kick watching Aaron and Robert being loved by all of the kids in the families. Eventually the two men found there way to the bar and refreshed their beer cups as they took a break and rejoin the adults to catch their breaths and get something to eat.

As the afternoon wore on into evening and before everyone was too drunk it was time for some speeches. Aaron was now helping Matt with some food and Robert was feeding Seb when Paddy stepped behind the bar and faced everyone.

"It's really nice to see everyone here and happy. I'm officially not a Dingle or a Sugden but I do consider Aaron my son. When he came to the village and eventually to my doorstep he was this brash, hot headed, undisciplined, troubled kid who had been through way more than any 16 year old should have had to deal with. The kid was totally untamed and out of control and if anything wrong was happening in the village you could pretty much assume Aaron was caught up in it somehow."

There were plenty of laughing coming from everyone as they remembered what a troubled kid young Aaron had been.

"But slowly he began to grow up and figure things out. Not though without plenty of bumps and obstacles along the way. It always seemed there was something that was going to make Aaron's life more difficult than it needed to be. It always felt like there was a black cloud that followed Aaron everywhere and there were so many of us that tried to change that and then one day he was just gone. None of us that loved him knew what had happen. We just knew he had been trying to come back from the latest challenge that had been thrown his way and then he was gone. Everything led to a dead end and the police said all leads went nowhere and they closed their case in trying to find him."

Aaron was starting to get a little uneasy listening to this and he really wasn't interested in Matt hearing all of this but Paddy continued.

"Then a couple of weeks ago Aaron walked back into our lives. He was alive and well. Every single one of us wanted to both hug him and slap him silly for leaving us in the dark for so many years. Six years in fact. He had left the village with Robert Sugden not someone many of us were particularly fond of. However it only took a couple of days to see the changes in both of them. I just focused on Aaron in the beginning and he was hard to recognize. The man who returned was strong, confident, care free, worldly, a father and a husband and a big brother to a sister he was raising. I learned how he had turned his life around with the help of his husband but I also learned his youth had been darker and worse than we ever knew when he was living here. It us hard to not be proud of this new Aaron we see but it was still frustrating that we never got to be a part of that change. But eventually I figured out that the change would have never happened if he hadn't gone away. It was what Aaron and Robert needed. They had to get away to become the men they are now. To become the husbands they are now. To become the fathers they are now. To become the successful businessmen they are now. Once I figured that out I know longer cared he had been gone for so long. I was just overjoyed in who he has become."

Paddy grabs his cup of beer and raises it for a toast as he looks toward Aaron and Robert who were sitting on the ground with their boys.

"So I want to offer this toast to Aaron and Robert who have returned to us as brilliant loving strong brothers, husbands and fathers. I'm proud of both of them but especially of Aaron as I remember those first days after you moved into my home. Your a fine man Aaron Sugden as are you too Robert. We're glad your back and we all wish you continued success. To Aaron and Robert."

"Aaron and Robert" the family follows as they finish the toast.

Everyone was looking around wondering if that was it when they saw Andy step behind the bar and getting the attention of everyone. Robert was shocked to see him up there and even more shocked when he began to speak.

"As most of you know I'm not the biggest talker and definitely not someone who gives speeches. But I needed to make an exception here because my brother deserves it."

Andy turns to look directly at Robert before continuing to speak.

"What can I say that everyone doesn't already know. The Sugden brothers. Most people ran for the hills when they saw us coming. We were crazy and reckless and spent more time hating each other than anything else. But I first have to say one thing. I wouldn't be here giving this speech as a Sugden if it wasn't for Robert. Despite everything. All the hate, all the fighting, all the turmoil over the years it was Robert who convinced his mum and dad to take me in and make me part of the family. I'm sure there was more than once that he regretted he did that. But I've always been thankful. Even when we've been close to killing each other."

Aaron reaches over and grabs Robert's hand. Matt goes to sit between his legs while Robert is still holding Seb.

"For several years before and after Robert left the first time and the second time neither myself or Katie had to many good things to say about my brother. But I want to say it now. It takes two. No, it takes three to tango. It was easy to blame Robert for everything because everyone did, including his own father. Back then we just assumed it was because he deserved it. We didn't know there were other reasons why Jack wasn't happy with Robert but we know now. Everyone always blamed Robert and honestly he made it rather easy to do just that. But like I said it take three to tango. Me and Katie weren't exactly saints ourselves. Both of us were just as guilty of creating turmoil. It wasn't all on Robert but we let everyone blame him. And over the years it became easy to just continue to drag Robert's name through the mud. It was easy to convince everyone else in the village that Robert was the only bad apple in the family. Even when I kept screwing up after Robert was gone everyone still always gave me a pass and said I was the good one and I let everyone do that. When Robert left the second time after leaving Chrissie at the alter we all just said he hadn't changed. In a way he hadn't but in another way he had because he was finally being who he was. The part of him he had hidden from all of us all these years is what had him leaving this time. We didn't know it at the time we just assumed it was Robert being Robert."

Aaron takes Seb from Robert as he could tell he was getting a little uncomfortable. Robert pulled Matt in and wrapped his arms around his older son as Andy continued.

"Robert returned a couple of weeks ago married to Aaron. With two sons and also raising Aaron's little sister. It took no time at all to see he was a different man. It took longer for me and Katie and others in the village to accept that he was a different man. He's a honest man now. Honest about who he is. He's settled and just like Paddy said about Aaron, he's calm and confident. He's a loving husband and father. He's a successful businessman doing stuff that I don't understand even after he explained it to me. He's someone who is now easy to love and someone I am proud to call my brother. So to my brother and his husband Aaron and their family. I salute you and promise that Katie and I will always stand by you and Aaron. To Robert and Aaron."

Everyone once again raises their cups to toast the two men.

Immediately Chas stands up to say something.

"I'm going to make this short and sweet because Paddy and Andy were way to long winded. I've been horrible these first couple of weeks that the boys have returned. I was still mad that Aaron had left without saying anything to anybody. I was mad when I found out he had left with Robert of all people. I made a fool of myself being mad and blaming everyone else for, well, everything. Just like I always do. I never wanted to admit I was part of the problem that made it easy for my boy to leave. When he came back I couldn't accept who he had become. This grown man who didn't need me anymore. This grown man who once he got away from this place he healed. But most important when he got away from here he could love who he already loved without interference and so could Robert. These two men are who they are now not because of anything me or anyone else in this village did. They are who they are despite every obstacle we all put in front of them. Especially me and for that I offer an apology and I hope they can forgive their old mum because now I can see. Now I have my boy back and he's better than ever. I've gained a son-in-law and I have two grandsons. Me, Chas Dingle. I have two grandsons and I couldn't be happier. But right now I want to thank Robert."

Robert turns to look at Chas as he had been whispering to Matt.

"I want to think you for taking care of my boy. For loving him and giving him the best of everything. I can see that now. I can see how you two love and adore each other. I can see that you two are the best fathers. If you hadn't of come into Aaron's life I'm not sure what would have happened so thank you Robert. And Aaron you know I love you more than anything and I always will."

With that Chas sits down without giving a toast. Then everyone was starting to yell at Robert and Aaron to say something. Neither really wanted to but then Robert leans over and whispers something to Aaron who nodded. He then got up followed by Robert and Matt who held his dad's hand while Aaron continued to hold Seb. Without anyone saying anything to her Liv also made her way to the bar to stand with her family which brought a swell of pride to both of her brother-dads.

"We wanted to speak to you as a family because that is who we are. The Sugden's of Antwerp, Belgium. " Robert started. "We probably officially owe all of you an apology for how we each left the village six years ago. I know I owe Chrissie one and I would have owed Lawrence one too but unfortunately I'm a little to late for that. I've made more than my fair share of mistakes over the years. I don't deny that. I had my share of issues and one of them was being afraid of who I was and what everyone would think of me if they knew everything about me. So I buried that part of me in the closet and it stayed buried there until I met this guy. And, even though I was already engaged and planning a wedding this guy did something to me. He made me feel things I had never felt before. What I didn't realize was he without knowing was pulling me out of my closet. He was making me want to be the real me."

Aaron picked up at that point. "And Robert was doing the same to me. I was in a dark place at that time in my life. Not happy and not caring about much of anything. Then I met Robert and without him even knowing, he started to change me. And yes, I knew it was wrong to want someone who was already engaged but he was bringing life back to me and I wanted that so much that I was willing to do anything to keep Robert in my life. I convinced him to leave the village with me. I needed to get away and I also needed Robert. On the day we left Robert promised to take care of me and he has every single day since that day we left. He married me and he's had two beautiful boys with me. He accepted my sister into our family and has become a father to Liv. She'll tell you that herself. He has provided for all of us. He's given us great homes to live in. We've been able to see the world and learn so many new things we never wood because of Robert. He's my soulmate, the other half of my heart."

"And Aaron is my guiding light. He's the rock of our family. My center of gravity that keeps me grounded. He's my inspiration. With everything Aaron had endured over the years he inspires to keep me going. He's an amazing father. The best big brother Liv could ask for. I'm just thankful our paths crossed all those years ago because I have this because of it." Robert sweeps his arms across his family as he leans over and give Seb a kiss on his head which causes the young boy to giggle.

"I also want to thank my gran." Robert says. "You were right gran. It was time to come home. She has known all these years about us and she kept our secret. She watched us grow and become a family and she was a part of it too. She let us grow and get strong but then she knew when it was time to reconnect so she made it happen. While in those first couple of days back we weren't sure but in the end she knew what would happen and she was right. So thanks gran."

Aaron then takes over again. "I want to thank Annie too. You haven't lived all these years and gained all of that wisdom for nothing have you gran. I love you." 

As people were looking at her they saw something they had never seen before. There were tears in the eyes of Annie Sugden. They were tears of happiness as she knew everything was going to be alright now.

Finally, Aaron continued. "We just want to thank everyone for being here today. It has been a blast. We'll be returning home in a few days but we won't be gone six years this time. Our door will always be open so come visit whenever you want. And I promise we will be back visiting on a regular basis now. Thank you for everything."

With that the little family heads back down as everyone toasts them one last time. The party continued into the evening but it was time for Robert and Aaron to get their boys to bed. Annie was also ready to call it a night. She was so proud of her boys. Her job was now complete. It had been her mission to return Robert and Aaron to their families and she's been successful in doing just that.

\-------------------

The final week they were in England they knew they needed to focus on their own family. So much of their time had been spent on reconnecting with their Emmerdale families that their own family had sort of been pushed to the side and it was time to refocus on Liv and the boys. Matt especially had been feeling unnoticed these past few days. Liv luckily had made a new friend in Gabby and being 16 was probably just as happy being left to do what she wanted but in the past couple of days even she was ready to spend time again with her brothers. Seb, well Seb is still to young to really know what is going on and everyone is always making a fuss over him to the point he always feels like the center of attention.

Robert had come up with the idea originally and once Aaron agreed he put the ball in motion. They were able to book a 3 bedroom suite at Alton Towers. They let Liv invite Gabby and then they loaded up the cars with Matt and his cousins Jack, Nate and Kyle. The four of them had become quite the inseparable foursome whenever they were together. Ages 6 to almost 4. Aaron and Robert weren't sure what they were getting themselves into but they were going to give it a go never the less. Vic was going to take care of Seb and Annie was going to stay with her too. She hadn't spent nearly as much time with her grand daughter as she had Andy and Katie so this was going to give her two days to be with her and to help with Seb as well.

While promising to check in on a regular basis the girls pretty much made themselves scarce once the group had arrived and checked into their suite. Aaron was pretty sure Gabby had spotted some cute boys in the lobby so her and Liv were off to check them out. That left Aaron and Robert with four excited boys on their hands. They hadn't intended to go to the amusement part today as their tickets were for the next two days but there was a huge water park at their hotel that had their name written all over it. Once everyone was changed they were off to spend the next three hours testing all of the waterslides, the lazy river, the big wave and all of the other features the park had to offer. Robert had always been the swimming fan in their family so Aaron was content being in charge of filming as much of the adventure as possible. They'd been given strict instructions by everyone back in the village to bring back plenty of pictures and video of the boys having fun. 

It was when Matt and Kyle snuck up on Aaron and dumped a bucket of water on him that the fun really got started. With the camera being put away Aaron joined them in the pool. He had long ago stopped being self conscience about his scars so pulling his t-shirt off to join the boys in the pool that was packed with so many other people didn't phase Aaron at all. Not any more. Soon they were in the middle of a major King of the Mountain battle. Aaron, Jack and Matt verses Robert, Kyle and Nate. Eventually the men had successfully wore out the boys. They knew the boys had been excited all day but if they didn't get a good night sleep they would be tired and cranky the next day at the amusement park so an afternoon at the water park and then followed by a trip to the kids friendly pizza joint was just the ticket. The boys went to bed without a fight and actually fell asleep quick. Liv and Gabby, as promised, did not stay out late and returned to hang out in their room on the computer doing who knows what while Robert and Aaron took advantage of the hot tub on the deck of their suite and the beer they had stocked the fridge with.

"I have to admit Aaron, gran was right, it was time to come back and rejoin our families." Robert said before taking another sip of his beer. He was stretched out in the hot tub in the lounger seat that was designed for two. Aaron sitting between his legs and resting his head on Robert's chest taking a drink of his own beer.

"Ripping that plaster off wasn't as bad as I had built it up to be in my head." Aaron replied back. "It took mum a bit but even she has finally accepted us."

"But Aaron, you do know though don't you that we are now going to have a steady stream of visitors because you know they are all going to want to come check out where we live. Are you going to be OK with that?"

"At least living in Belgium we know they can't stay forever. Each visit will have a limited shelf life won't it."

"You're terrible Aaron. Worse than me." Robert kisses Aarons neck as he reaches around and tweaks his nipple.

"What can I say. I'm glad we have reconnected with our families but I'm not disappointed our home is far enough away that we still get our daily private life without one of ours sticking their nose in and meddling daily."

"So what are the odds. Your mum or my sister being the first to visit."

"I'm not concerned about those odds Rob. What I want to know is why you got me in this hot tub and your talking about my mum and Vic." Aaron has now partially turned to give Robert the look he gives when he's ready for his husband to stop the talking and start the action. This inspires Robert to start to get out of the hot tub. "Where are you going."

Robert just frowns at Aaron then shakes his head. "We have 4 boys under the age of 6 in one bedroom and 2 sixteen year old girls in another bedroom. We're not starting anything out here on the balcony where any of them could suddenly show up. So if you want playtime with little Robert then it's off to the bedroom Mr. Sugden."

"As long as little Robert turns into big Robert lead the way Mr. Sugden." Aaron smirks as Robert helps him out of the tub and hands him a towel. As the two of them are drying off before heading back into the suite Robert leans in to whisper to Aaron.

"I think that can be arranged. When has little Robert ever not done what you asked for." The two men smile, grab each others hands and head to their bedroom.

The next two days the group of eight explore Alton Towers and all of the rides. The boys weren't big enough to ride many of the rides but there were enough of them that they could ride that made them happy. From the Runaway Mine Train to the Frog Hopper to the Pinball Wizzard the boys had a blast. They got to go threw the haunted house, make pies in the pie factory and take on pirate ships with water cannons. They even enjoyed watching Liv and Gabby on the big kid rides excited for the day they are big enough to ride all of those roller coasters. They also found out just how much Aaron is afraid of heights when he passed on riding Oblivion and Nemisis. Robert wasn't about to miss the chance taking Liv on the ride with him since Gabby was also not interested. Robert also wasn't going to miss the chance to get Aaron on the space themed Galactica ride. Of course that was Robert's favorite. A ride and then the gift shop that turned the older man into a little kid himself again. Aaron and Liv just shook their head and smiled at the man they loved. The boys loved the rollercoaster restaurant too as they watch their food come to them over the many twist and turns of the rollercoaster track until it stopped at their table. 

At the hotel their last night the boys were still wound up from the day so Robert and Aaron had wrestling matches with them as the boys would gang up on one of the men to try to take them down. Once they were finally tired out and ready for bed Robert agreed to read them a story. All four boys fell asleep as Robert read to them using his story voices, as Matt called them, as they were piled up and cuddled next to him. After taking a ton of pictures Aaron helped get the boys settled in their beds while Robert freed himself and got the feeling back in his legs. 

"You have become such a dad." Aaron was lovingly teasing his husband after they left the boys sleeping in their bedroom. "And I have never loved you more because of it."

"It was fun today wasn't it?" Robert asked.

"I had a blast and I know you did. You were as much of a kid as any of the boys were. But I was disappointed there were so many of the rides we couldn't take the boys on. They just weren't big enough yet."

"Yeah, I know but still you could see in their eyes that they couldn't wait until they were big enough to take on those roller coasters. Just as long as none of them develop your fear of heights." Robert starts to tease Aaron as he begins to tickle him.

"Stop. Can't help it. I always have been. I'm not proud of it."

"At least Matt and Seb will have one dad that will take them on those rides." Robert tells Aaron with a big smirk on his face now.

"OK, go on, rip me a new one. But just wait mister. I'll get you back when you least expect it."

"One thing I learned today. We could of used another adult or two to help take the boys on the rides. Some of those rides were a tight squeeze trying to fit two of them with each of us in some of those seats." Aaron said as he grabbed beers for both he and Robert at the same time Liv and Gabby walked into their suite. "Decided to show your faces have you. What have you two been up too? Flirting with all of the boys down in the lobby."

"Nah, we were hanging out with some other teens at the miniature golf."

"So Liv, any prospects from Antwerp?" Robert is teasing as Aaron smiles.

"Shut up you git. We were just hanging out and comparing who had the most embarrassing parents. I won by a mile." Liv responds as she sticks her tongue out at Robert.

Robert sticks his out back at her but inside he is swelling with pride as he realized she just called them her parents.

"Yeah?" Aaron responds. "So Gabby, how many phone numbers did you collect tonight? Five? Ten? Twenty?

"You're just gross Aaron. Both of you. I'm going to our room Liv. Good night."

Liv just rolls her eyes and starts to follow Gabby until she stopped and came back and gave both Aaron and Robert hugs. "Thanks. This has been great. Thank you for bringing me and Gabby here. Night."

"Night Liv. Love you." Robert tells her as she breaks her hug with him but not before he gives her a kiss to the top of her head. Aaron just smiles as he watches the interaction between the two of them. He can see more and more each day how much Liv looks up to Robert and thinks of him as her dad. It fills his heart with so much love.

Robert turns and looks at his husband and sees that he is just grinning at him from ear to ear. "What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. What brought that on?"

"Watching you. First with the boys and then Liv. You have no idea how much they all love you."

"They love you too silly." 

"I know but they absolutely adore you. Especially Liv. I'm just her big brother but you. You've become her dad. I can see it in her eyes when she talks to you. She gives you a hard time but she also respects you so much."

 

"You mean like how Matt worships you." Robert responds.

"He doesn't love me anymore than he does you. I may be the dad that plays footie with him or chases him around the yard but your his smart dad. The one who reads to him. Helps him build his Star Wars models. Your the one who helps him learn to swim. He idolizes you Robert as do those other boys in there now. You have them all loving you. Andy, Katie, Debbie, Cain and Moira are going to hate you when they get their boys back. They are going to hear about Uncle Robert for days I bet."

"It's nice seeing Matt with his cousins. It's nice he has as many as he does his age. Seb and Isaac will have fun growing up together but it will only be the two of them."

"And we're lucky that Liv has Gabby as a sort of like step cousin."

Aaron is now looking at Robert with a serious look that Robert sees only when Aaron is being serious about something. "OK, so what are you thinking about now. You have your serious look going."

"I was just thinking. Have you ever considered removing that 'sort of' part of Liv's description when trying to describe her relationship to your family?"

"I'm not sure what you are talking about?"

"Adoption. I'm talking about you officially adopting Liv and legally become what she actually thinks of you as. As her dad."

Robert sat his beer down when he heard Aaron. "Where on earth did that come from?"

"What, you aren't interested?" Aaron asked a little upset.

"I didn't say that. I just asked where that thought came from. You have never mentioned anything like that before and neither has she."

"I know but each I time I see the two you interact I can't help but think it would be a natural thing for you to do."

"You think?

"I know"

"I doubt Liv would think that."

"You might be surprised."

The two of them continue to sit together on the couch quietly contemplating Aaron's latest thoughts. Robert can't deny the idea hadn't crossed his mind more than once but he always set it to the side because he was sure it would not be something Aaron or Liv would want. Now suddenly Aaron has brought the topic up totally out of the blue.

\--------------------

Robert and Aaron were planning to wait until they got home but when Vic found out that Matt's birthday was the day before they all left to return to Belgium she was adamant that they had a party for him. Once Diane and Chas were told it was a done deal. It was going to happen and the boys had nothing to say about it. 

Of course the women were going to go all out. They had made all of the arrangements while everyone was at Alton Towers so it was going to be a surprise to all of them. They had rented several of the inflatable bounce house, slides, obstacle course, games. The day of the party they set them up at the cricket pavilion grounds. Marlon was in charge of cooking hot dogs but they had also rented a snow cone machine and a cotton candy maker. Vic made cupcakes, lots of cupcakes as well as an official birthday cake. Chas was going to take care of the adults and set up a bar as well. 

The party was a hit. The entire village had been invited and most of them who had children came. Robert had ended up being in charge of supervising the bounce house and as the party went on it became the favorite for most of the kids as 'Uncle Robert' found himself in the bounce house being piled on by about 10 kids all at once. From that moment on it was always Robert the kids wanted when they wanted an adult to help them in their next game. Everyone in the village quickly saw what Aaron had seen at Alton Towers. Robert was adored by all the kids and he was so good with them. 

"I didn't believe it when you told me but now seeing it with my own eyes who would have thought Robert Sugden is father of the year material." Chas is telling her son as Aaron is filming Robert and the kids.

"I told you. He is the best. You should see him with Liv. I'm just her brother but she looks up to Robert and listens to him and respects him. With everyone else she can be a gobby teenager but when Robert is around she loves him so much she will do whatever he asks."

"I just always assumed you were the soft one with the kids."

"Oh, I am. I have my moments too. I'm usually the one out playing like that with them. Usually Robert doesn't because of his knee. He'll be hurting tomorrow but he isn't going to let a bum knee stop him form making sure Matt has the best birthday party."

"What's wrong with his knee?"

"He said he first hurt it when he was a kid playing football but he really hurt it when he took a nasty spill the first time we tried surfing. He has had a procedure on it but it will still bother him if he over does it like he is today."

"I'm going to miss you when you leave tomorrow. It's been good to reconnect."

"I agree. I wasn't sure it would ever happen but Annie was right. She said eventually we'd find a way. I'm just glad you have accepted my decisions, my life, Robert, the kids. After those first days I wasn't so sure. I was ready to pack up and go back home."

"I know you were and I'm sorry for my stubbornness. I just had this whole other idea in my head of who Robert was and it was hard for me to see you as anything but that teenager dealing with being gay and hurting over the loss of Jackson. But look at you now. How can I not respect the life you have built. You're the first Dingle to make it. To really make it. You have a husband that adores you and will do anything for you. Two amazing sons and a sister that you are raising like a daughter. The two of you have great jobs, your financially set, you've seen the world. What more could I want for my son."

Aaron and Chas were then joined by Cain, Moira and Faith as they all stood there watching everything going on in front of them.

"Chas is right," Moira followed. "You've done good for yourself Aaron. You have turned into an amazing man. We are all so proud of you. Adam would be too."

Hearing his name made Aaron cringe. He had avoided talking about him this whole trip. 

"I'm really sorry that I walked away and never let him know where I was. Now he is gone and I may never get that chance. I really regret that."

"He knew that Aaron. He said more than once that as long as he never heard from you then he knew you were doing good because that would be the only reason you didn't contact him."

It was Cain then who put his arm across Aaron's shoulders and was the first to ask. "So, when do we get our official invite to come see your home?"

Aaron just lets out a laugh which caused his family to give him a questioning look but then he yells out to his husband.

"Rob, you owe me twenty. The Dingles were the first ones looking for an invite."

Robert breaks free from the gang of boys building a pyramid on top of him before making his way over to Aaron. "Sorry, no can do, Vic asked two hours ago," Robert responds as he looks at his watch while catching his breath and then grabbing Aaron's pint to take a drink of his beer before kissing him on the lips and smiling. "Got to be quicker than that to beat a Sugden." 

Aaron just shakes his head as he watches his husband grab a bottle of water and then head over to where Andy and Katie were watching the kids.

"Looks like you were having fun out there," Andy said to Robert when he saw he had joined them. "Now I know why Nate and Jack could do nothing but talk about Uncle Robert since they got back from the amusement park.

It was Katie then who was staring at Robert before finally speaking. "What happened to you Rob? You have turned into a decent bloke."

"I grew up Katie. We all grew up and we are no longer those crazy teenagers making horrible teenage decisions. I'm no longer fighting Andy for our dad's attention and love. But, mainly, that beautiful man over there taught me and showed me that it was OK to just be who I am and stop hiding the real Robert. Once I listened to him everything just made sense and fell into place."

All three of them are looking over a Aaron who had been surrounded by Dingles but was now holding Matt and whispering in his ear. A moment later he saw the three of them looking at him and he walked over to join them after letting Matt go. 

"My ears were burning so I figured I better come see what's being said about me."

"Nothing bad babe. I was just telling Katie how it was you that taught me to be me and stop hiding in the closet and once I listened to you I stopped being a prick."

"Mostly stopped." Aaron winks at Robert while he gets a snort out of Andy.

Katie is once again asking a question as she has that quizzical look on her face. "I have to know, when did you convince Robert to leave Chrissie? How long did you have it planned?"

Aaron looked at Robert like he was questioning which one was going to answer then finally Aaron responds.

"What was it babe, about an hour before the wedding was suppose to start?"

"Your kidding? You mean you didn't have it planned.?"

"Not a bit of it. The only plan was me wanting to tell Robert exactly how I felt. I was ready to leave for good on my own because there was no way I was going to stay here if he married her. So I text Rob and asked him to meet me at your farm."

"Wylie's?"

"Yup. Once there I told him for the first time that I loved him and I didn't want him to marry Chrissie and to my surprise the muppet listened."

"I don't know but when Aaron said he loved me something just clicked inside of me and I just knew it was him I wanted."

"And it was just like that?" Katie asks.

"Yes. We then had about ten minutes to throw a half assed plan together. I went to Home Farm and got as much of my stuff that I could fit in the car while Aaron went to the village and watched. He text me when he saw the White's heading home so I could leave before they got there. I drove to my best friends in Manchester and Aaron joined me that night."

Katie had another question. "What friend did you have in Manchester. I don't remember you ever mentioning one back then."

"No, I met James when dad sent me away. We met in Leeds. He was in law school and working as a cook at an all night dinner where I ended up looking for some cheap food that first night. He ended up letting me stay at his flat that night and I stayed for a little over two years before Lawrence White hired me. He became an attorney and I used him as my attorney once I started working for Lawrence. Aaron and I stayed with him in Manchester and he helped with making sure we had all of our documents in order. We also used him for all the legal stuff with both surrogacy's."

"Why did you need an attorney when you were working for Lawrence? We're you already messing around?"

"No, nothing like that. From the moment I landed a job with him James was warning me about Lawrence. I was already suspicious considering how I was hired but James told me of the reputation he had with the legal community as a pretty shady and cut throat type of guy so James wanted me to make sure I was protecting myself by investing my paychecks and creating my own bank roll in case Lawrence ever turned on me."

Katie was just getting ready to ask another question when Vic arrived with the cake so it was time to get back to the task at hand, Matt's party. Robert and Aaron were immediately at their sons side as he blew out the candles. Both of his dads had something to whisper into his ear and you could see the love and joy on the boys face afterwards. It was so obvious how much he loved his dads as they were now by his side the rest of the party as he began to open his presents. Liv joined them as she carried Seb and the five of them were together helping Matt open his presents. 

Matt got so many gifts that his dads weren't sure how they were going to fit them all in the cars the following day when they head home. Matt was excited though because this had been by far the best birthday party he ever had. His dads were going to have to step it up next year to out do Auntie Vic's party. As for the gifts though, Chas and Paddy's gift was the hit of the party as they got him a bicycle. Not far behind were the football goals set from Cain and Moira. 

People were initially surprised that his dads had only gotten him a Sallah Liverpool kit and a Battlestar Galactica spaceship model until they learned there was a virtual reality gaming system and his very first laptop computer waiting for him when he gets home. His dads had purchased the gifts before they left for England and they weren't going to bring them with. In the meantime though Matt wasn't taking off his Sallah jersey. Aaron had turned his son into a Liverpool fan already at a young age as Matt was as football crazy as Aaron was. Football had ended up being Aaron and Matt's thing together. Robert wasn't jealous because he had his own things with Matt and besides, Aaron and Matt were going to look damn good in their matching Sallah jerseys.

Once the party was over and while most of the other adults were cleaning up Matt was determined to learn how to ride his new bike before the day was over. With Aaron and Robert at his sides, Paddy and Cain waiting a bit down the road and Liv manning the camera it only took about 20 minutes before Matt had mastered riding his bike down the road to where Cain and Paddy were waiting for him. In no time the entire family was gathered in the road in front of the pub watching Matt on his bicycle. The pride of achievement showing on the boys face all the while his dads watched on in pure joy. It was the perfect ending to a perfect reunion back in Emmerdale.

\-------------------

Aaron and Robert spent most of the next morning getting everything packed into the cars and Matt's new bicycle strapped to the back of the Range Rover after a quick trip to Hotten to purchase a bike rake attachment. 

They had to be in Hull at the Ferry by 16:30 to get checked in and the cars loaded in time for a 18:30 departure. This meant they needed to leave Emmerdale no later than 14:30 to give them enough time to get to Hull in case of traffic. They had agreed to say good-bye to everyone after lunch at the Woolpack. Annie wasn't returning with them to Belgium. She was staying two more days and then flying back to Spain from Leeds. Vic was going to accompany her to make sure she got home safely. 

As the guys had expected it didn't take long before Chas and Paddy had made plans with them to come visit them in Belgium so in the end it was Robert who lost the bet. He was sure it would be Victoria and thus it cost him twenty quid which he reluctantly paid Aaron as everyone laughed that the two guys had actually made a bet on such a thing. Vic didn't loose out though as Aaron and Robert invited her along with Andy, Katie, Nate and Jack to spend a week with them in August at their Spain condo. Surprisingly Andy and Katie had quickly agreed. 

There were a lot of tears at the good-bye. Chas, Diane and Vic were all crying messes. Even Aaron and Robert felt some wetness in their eyes. It had proven to be a wonderful reunion with their families which was making it hard to say their good-byes but it was time to return home and get back to their jobs. When Chas finally let go of Aaron he was able to get in his car and start their family caravan back to Belgium. The boys were in their car seats in Aaron's Jag while Liv was riding shotgun with Robert in the Rover. One last wave to everyone and the family was off.

Two hours to Hull, two hours to get loaded onto the ferry, fourteen hours crossing the North Sea to Zeebrugge and then another two hours to their home in Brasschaat, just outside of Antwerp. While a plane or the train would have been quicker travel both Aaron and Robert were glad they had taken the ferry and brought their cars with them. That had proven to make the trip so much easier even if they did have to take a lot of guff mainly from Andy and Cain about their poncey cars but Aaron knew everyone was just jealous but also proud of both men in their careers but especially Aaron in how he has grown from being a dirty little grease monkey mechanic to now being the JLR regional manager for Benelux while Robert was now the managing director of the Belgium office for his shipping and logistics company.

After 20 hours of travel they were pulling into the drive of their home. Even though they were still wound up the men immediately got Matt and Seb to take an afternoon nap while Liv, Aaron and Robert unloaded their vehicles. Everyone wanted to have everything done in time to watch Belgium in the World Cup that evening and then England the following day. So pizza was ordered for the four of them while strained peaches, sweet potatoes and beef was on the menu for Seb as they sat down just in time to see the start of the match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read. It has been fun writing about this reunion type scenario. There will be a couple more chapters of family bonding after this before there is a little angst thrown into the mix.


	15. JULY 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas and Paddy visit Robert and Aaron in Belgium

"Paddy, Chas, over here." 

Paddy and Chas had just gotten off the Eurostar train from London and was looking for where to go to connect to the train to Antwerp when they heard their names being called. Suddenly Aaron was there coming through the crowd of people exiting the train.

"What are you doing here. You were to meet us in Antwerp?" Paddy said.

"I had to come to Brussels for a bit for work so I just decided to meet you here instead." Aaron grabs his mum's suitcase after a hug from both of them and leads them out of the train station.

It has only been three weeks since Aaron and Robert and their family had come home from Emmerdale but Chas had been anxious to come see where they lived and worked. She also knew she still had more work to do in mending bridges with her son and son-in-law. So it had been decided that her and Paddy would come visit for a week. They had taken the train from Leeds to Antwerp. They changed trains in London to the Eurostar and then were to change again in Brussels for the final thirty minute leg to Antwerp. It had already been a five hour trip and Chas was tired and cranky so having Aaron pick them up in Brussels was a nice surprise.

"You're looking smart dressed like that Aaron," his mum commented as she admired his casual work attire. Aaron was wearing a pair of dark blue dress pants along with a casual knit multi colored polo shirt with a royal blue sport coat.

"This time of year we dress down a little more and are more casual. Plus I don't have any meetings but I do need to stop by the office on our way home to sign some documents and look over a presentation my assistant is preparing."

"So we're going to get to see where you work then. I'd love that."

"One of the places I work. JLR has an regional office here and that is where my official office is as well as my staff. I also have a secondary office in space that was carved out at one of the dealers in Antwerp and I also have an office at home too. Because I travel so much for work I use my home office a lot."

"My boy the big manager now."

"Yeah, look at you all big time now instead of being that grease monkey at the garage." Paddy teases him as he tries to poke Aaron in the side.

"It's a big world out there Paddy. Lots of opportunity when you finally step out of the little village."

Aaron got everyone loaded in his Jag and preceded to maneuver through the streets of Brussels giving his mum and Paddy a quick view of the city as he heads out towards his office. 

"Carol, this is my mother Chas and my step dad Paddy. This is Carol, my assistant."

"Bonjour, nice to meet you both. Your son is a joy to work with." Carol says.

Both Chas and Paddy felt their chest puff out just a bit as they listen to Carol talk about working for Aaron. They follow Aaron into his office. Looking out the windows from the sixth floor they can see the downtown skyline back to what they think is the west. They can also see airplanes coming in low so they know they must not be to far from the airport too.

"Carol seems nice." Chas comments.

"She is. She's been here about eight years. She has been great showing me the ropes and helping me settle in to the job. Saved my butt a few times already too."

"Like any good woman will do." Chas joked. 

"She's a good one. I have to make sure I don't lose her. She's just a good person. Her family has already had Rob and I and the family over to theirs and they have been up to ours. She's helped me in the French part of Belgium and Luxemburg as I'm still mastering the language but luckily most everyone speaks English but on occasion I am dealing with someone who doesn't and that is when Carol is invaluable."

At that moment she entered back into the office with the documents she needed reviewed. As Aaron took a moment to review them Carol and Chas took the opportunity to chat.

"Sounds like you and my son work well together."

"Aaron is great. The last couple of managers we have had here were how can I say, full of hot air."

"You mean they were asses."

"That too," Carol smiled when she realized she didn't have to be extra polite with Chas. "Aaron is a breath of fresh air. Just a good down to earth guy who doesn't act all special and thinks he's the cats meow."

Chas chuckles, "No that wouldn't be our Aaron. He's just a good guy all the way around that has worked hard for everything he's got."

"Yes he has. And he has done well. Him and Robert both. They make a fantastic couple don't they?"

"Yes they do. I wouldn't have said that not to long ago but I was wrong back then."

"I can only wish my husband would look at me with the adoring eyes that Robert is always looking at Aaron with. I have never met a couple that love and adore each other as much as those two do. It's actually quite inspiring."

"Aaron tells me that he thinks the world of you too."

"I try." Carol responds.

"So Aaron, are all of these model cars yours?" Paddy had remained in Aaron's office with him while Carol and Chas had stepped out. He was admiring the display of Jaguar model cars on the side table as well as some of the prints on the wall of famous past models of Jags and Range Rovers.

"No, I've been told they have been collected over the years by several past managers and they have just stayed for the next manager. I suppose I will have to add to the collection as some point. Same with the pictures on the walls. I haven't done anything to the office. Carol and Rob keep telling me I need to make it my own but I don't know about that stuff. I guess I need to turn Rob loose in here."

Once Aaron was done at his office with Carol they were off. Aaron had to make a quick trip to the dealer in Leuven to drop off some sales materials JLR had sent him. It was going to delay their trip home but Paddy and his mum were content to enjoy the scenery. Once Aaron was in and out of the Leuven dealership it was off to Antwerp. What is usually about a 45 minute commute for Aaron from the office to home was now going to be over an hour.

"Hey babe. We're on our way home but it's going to be over an hour." Aaron had called Rob because he knew he had gone home early to start preparing dinner.

"That sucks. Traffic?"

"Yeah but I also had to make a quick trip to over to Leuven to drop off some supplies."

"I assume Chas and Paddy are with you. Everything go good picking them up?"

"Hi Rob. Yes, Aaron met us in Brussels which was a nice surprise. We got to see his office and meet Carol."

"She's great isn't she?"

"Seems like a nice lady."

"OK, I'm going to let you go but don't expect us for maybe an hour and a half to be safe."

"We'll be ready to light the grill when you get here. Drive safe. Love you."

"Love you too babe. Bye"

"So how is everyone?" Chas is asking as they settle in for the drive.

"Good, We've been getting settled since we came back from England. We were able to get Matt on a football team for the summer and he's also taking swimming lessons. Liv's taking tennis lessons and is working part time in a coffee shop. Rob's been super busy as this is the busy season in his work. He's working on a couple of huge contracts that is wants to get wrapped up before we head to Spain next month."

"You guys are going away again?" Paddy asks.

"Yeah I heard a little about that from Vic." Chas says.

"Rob and I are going down with the boys. Andy and Katie are coming with their boys and Vic is coming. Last I heard she is bringing her new guy too."

"What's Liv going to do? She's not staying here alone is she?" Chas asks.

"Heaven's no. She's going up to Rotterdam to spend the week with her good friend Lindsay."

"I don't envy you Aaron. Not sure I'd be ready for a week in a condo with the Sugden siblings." 

"I can't wait. I think it will do all of them a world of good to keep spending time together. Our time in the village last month was a good start. This will just help it more. To be honest I'm more scared of a week in a condo with Vic than I am Andy and Katie but luckily it sounds like she'll have someone else to stay busy with."

"Ha, you're horrible Aaron."

"What?"

Before anyone could say anything else Aaron's phone rang as Robert was calling him.

"Hey, do me a favor. I forgot to stop at the store and buy beer. Your mum could pick out some wine too."

"You really don't want us to ever get home do you."

"I know, sorry. I got away later than I wanted from work and I was in such a hurry to get home and get started I just forgot."

"OK, but your list of favors you owe is starting to get pretty long. I might need to start charging interest."

"Well you know I'm good for it."

"Alright boys, mother in car listening to conversation."

"To the store we go. See you in a bit babe." Aaron quickly shutting down the conversation before he got any more embarrassed.

"Don't tell me you live in this neighborhood." Paddy is asking as Aaron is driving down one of the fully landscaped tree lined boulevards in Brasschaat.

"Why, what's wrong with the neighborhood?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, I just wasn't expecting you to be living in one like this. Is this all Robert picking a house to flaunt his money."

Aaron takes a look at his dad through the rearview mirror with disgust. "I thought we were past this blame and ridicule Rob stage. If we aren't then it's going to be a quick turnaround and back to the train station for you two."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything of it but these type of homes really aren't you are they?"

"To answer your question, I'm the one who picked out our house. I'm the one who had the longest wish list between the two of us on what I wanted in my home. We make very good money so why shouldn't we have a nice home. I just want the best for my kids. So we paid a lot for our home. So what. We're paying a lot to send the kids to International School too. I'm not settling just because I didn't grow up rich myself."

No one said anything for a few moments and then his parents felt the car slowing down and Aaron reaching for a remote and soon they were pulled up in front of a gate waiting for it to completely open. Chas and Paddy could see a portion of their sons home but really didn't get the full picture until they had pulled into the drive and up to the garage. Both just sat there staring at the home in awe. It was a big home but not a mansion. The yard was beautifully landscaped with lush green grass, lots of shrubs, trees and flowers. 

"Aaron, this place is amazing." It was all Chas could get out. 

"Yes it is and you're not going to get to enjoy it if you plan to just keep sitting here in the car."

That spurred them to exit the car and now stand in front of the home as Aaron is getting their travel bags out of the trunk along with the beer and wine they had just purchased at the store. At that moment Matt comes running out of the front door to greet Aaron.

"Hey buddy. Did you have a good day today?"

"Daddy, you need to come see what I made at school?"

"School?" Chas is asking as she watched the happy boy greet his father.

"Day care but Matt calls it school." Chas just nods and smiles.

"So are you coming in?" Aaron had made his way to the front door while turning to watch his mum and Paddy stare in amazement at his home.

"Mum, Paddy?" Aaron is trying to entice them to move.

"It's only a house. It's not the eighth wonder of the world."

"Maybe but there are no houses like this in Emmerdale."

Finally Chas and Paddy make their way into the house and they stop in the foyer as Aaron sets their luggage by the stairs to take up to their room in a bit. They proceed on into the back where they walk into the large open family room, dining area and kitchen with a wall of glass that looks out onto the back garden that includes a swimming pool, hot tub, sunning deck, large covered kitchen, lounge, dining area and a large open yard where there is a play set and the football goals Cain and Moira had given Matt for his birthday. Chas starts to walk around to look at everything, especially all of the pictures that Aaron and Robert have everywhere of their family. Aaron has gone to the kitchen to leave the beer and wine on the counter. While in the kitchen he hears Rob on the baby monitor so he knows he is up in Seb's room.

"This is absolutely beautiful Aaron. I, we had no idea this was the kind of home you two had purchased." Paddy said as he too was marveling at the home. 

"We knew as soon as we walked through the home this was the one we wanted. We didn't even waste the estate agents time to show us the other home he had lined up a tour of that day. We saw the place and negotiated a price immediately."

"Like it was meant to be." Robert finishes Aaron's sentence as he comes down from the back stairs carrying Seb who reaches out for Aaron as soon as he saw his other daddy.

"Hi little man. Are you behaving today?" Aaron gives the boy a kiss on his cheek while Seb instantly grabs on Aaron's beard while squealing and giving his dad a big smile.

"I just changed his nappy. He had decided to have a nice big poop a bit ago instead of waiting until you got home."

"Good man. High five." Aaron does a fake little high five with Seb which elicits another giggle out of the boy. At that moment Seb also saw there were others in the room too.

"Look Seb, nanna Chas and grandpa Paddy are here." 

Chas is smiling at the boy as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Hello baby boy. How's my grandson?" as she starts to tickle the boy to get a smile out of him.

"So welcome to our home Chas and Paddy. Have a seat? Do you want something to drink?" Robert is asking them.

"What I want is a toilet and then a tour of this beautiful home."

That was the moment that Matt came downstairs with the drawing he had done at day care that morning. The picture was suppose to be Aaron and Robert kissing on the sofa. Matt was so proud even if no one could really tell what the drawing was by looking at it. 

"Wow Matt. This is great."

Matt was so proud after Aaron praised him for his work but at that point he was ready to go back outside and on his swings. Aaron took the drawing and clipped it to the cork board on the side of the refrigerator.

Chas was back from the toilet and that is when Aaron and Robert took her and Paddy through their house on a tour. As they did they pointed out the room they would be staying in as they put their luggage on the bed. Chas was surprised that the guest room had it's own en suite bathroom. From there they saw Matt's room as well as Seb's nursery and then Aaron and Robert's master bedroom which was double the size of the other bedrooms. It had its own wall of glass that looked out at the back garden as well as a walk out balcony. There was a massive walk in closet and just as large of en suite.

"So where is Liv's room and where is Liv by the way?" Chas asks.

"She worked a shift at the coffee shop this afternoon. She should be home soon and her bedroom is up on the third level. She has a huge loft space up there. It is the only room up there and you will have to wait until she returns to see if she will give you a look at her space. That is Liv's space if you know what I mean." Robert responds.

"Ah, say no more. I'll ask her when she gets home."

Aaron and Robert then took Chas and Paddy through the rest of the house showing them the study/den which Aaron used as his home office. They also saw the formal living room and then the rec/movie room which housed a pool table a toy area and a big screen TV with six reclining chairs in the far end of the room. Then they took them out to the back garden make there way to the outdoor lounge area to have a seat as they look out at the pool and Matt's play set where he is currently climbing all over it.

"What can I say, you boys have an amazing home." Chas comments as Robert is offering her a glass white wine. Aaron was handing Paddy a beer and leaving one on the counter for Rob as he takes his and joins his mum and dad. 

"This is a big house," Chas continues. "Why did you want so big of a home."

Rob and Aaron look at each other before Rob answers. "We have lived in apartments since we got married. With two little kids we knew we wanted a house with a yard." Rob points out at Matt. "That is why we wanted a yard. He didn't get to do that in our 27th floor apartment in Singapore. We were always on top of each other even in a big apartment. He can run out here until he tires himself out. Seb will be able to do the same in a couple of years. Liv gets her whole floor to herself to be a teenager without any of us interfering. This place had the things we wanted everything else that came with it was just a bonus. We are really close to their school and my work which was important with Aaron having the job he has where he is all over Belgium or the Netherlands on any given day of the week."

"I'd hate to have to be the one to clean it." Paddy says with a laugh.

"Yeah, well we hire out the cleaning. We do the basic stuff but then bring someone in to do the real serious cleaning."

Paddy was just about to ask another question when Robert saw Liv in the house so he waved at her to come out which got everyone else's attention.

"Liv's home so I guess that's my cue to go start the grill." Robert gets up and heads back into the house passing Liv as she is coming outside with a water slapping a high five to Robert as they pass each other.

"Hi everyone."

"Hi love. How was your day."

"Boring. Hot days like today not a lot people visit coffee shops in the afternoon so we weren't very busy."

"But you like your job?"

"It's OK. Would rather not have to work but these guys say they aren't going to just hand over cash all the time to me. Said I needed to start earning some of my own spending money."

"Well, I think that is good love. I'm proud of you."

"When are we eating, I'm starved."

"Rob is just starting everything. You can go help him if you're that hungry." Aaron tells her.

"Or, you can show me your room love. I hear you have the whole top floor to yourself."

"OK, I can show you. It's not the cleanest though." Liv replies as they get up to head back into the house.

"What teenagers room ever is. You should have seen your brothers back then." Chas answers as they make there way to Liv's room.

They choose to eat outside as it was a perfect summer evening. Robert had grilled the perfect steaks while Liv and Matt wanted hamburgers. After dinner it wasn't long before Liv had disappeared to her floor and Matt was inside watching TV as the adults continue to stay outside visiting and keeping Seb entertained.

"So Robert, I was never really told exactly what your work involves.. People just say it has something to do with shipping." Paddy asks.

"We are an international shipping and logistics company. We work with companies all over the world that need their products shipped around the world. We are also involved in warehousing and supply chain management but not from our office."

"So give me an example of what you are talking about." Paddy quizzes.

"OK. Currently I'm working with a farm machinery manufacturer in southern Germany who landed a contract to sell 200 tractors to a company in Namibia, which is in southern Africa. The German manufacturer contracted with us to make the shipment of their tractors to Namibia happen. We make all of the arrangements to get those tractors from the German factory to the port here. We have negotiated with the various shipping companies to get the best price to ship those tractors to Africa. We handle all of the customs, export and import documentation and help the German manufacturer work through all of the various taxes, duties and other fees. Then we also do all the work in Africa to make sure the tractors get unloaded and delivered properly the best way possible to the end customer. We are doing that kind of work all over the world. We also are doing the reverse. Helping companies from around the world get their products into Europe."

Paddy was nodding as this was the first time anybody had really explained in a simple way exactly what the work was that Robert does.

"And that is what you were doing in Singapore and Rotterdam too?"

"Yes. I did the exact same work at the other locations just with different customers for those parts of the world and with a few different specialities. In Singapore I obviously spent more time dealing with shipping products in and out of southeast Asia."

Robert and Paddy continues to talk about work while Aaron took Seb in to give him his bath and get him ready for bed. Chas followed.

"You guys seem so calm and content. It's been different watching you here at your home than back in the village where you were being pulled in so many different directions."

"This place is our little sanctuary where we can just shut off the outside world then relax and enjoy each other and our family."

"So is this your job every night or does Rob help too."

"No Rob helps but he is the main guy that gets them all up in the morning. Gets them ready and then takes them to school and day care. He has the time because his office is so close. I'm usually in more of a hurry if I'm heading out of town somewhere. So then in the evening it is more my time with Matt and Seb. Giving them their baths and getting them to bed. Then Robert will read to Matt. He still loves Rob reading him stories each night. Rob has been doing that since Matt was like six months old. With Seb he hasn't started so young because we no it is pointless until they are at least a year old and Seb pretty much goes to sleep as soon as you lay him down in his cot so he doesn't need help falling asleep."

Chas continued to watch and help Aaron with Seb and then while Aaron helped Matt take his bath Chas fed Seb his bottle while sitting in the rocker in his nursery. It was the first time she had fed Seb. It was a moment Aaron did not let go unnoticed.

"It's nice to see you start to interact with your grandsons mum."

"I'm slowly getting there. I had to first accept you as a grown married man with his own family before I could do anything else."

"Well, we appreciate the effort mum. You won't be disappointed. You have a great son-in-law, two wonderful grandsons and one teenage grand daughter or just daughter depending on how you want to look at Liv."

"How would you like for me to think of her?"

"Doesn't matter, just as long as you treat her like family. I have started hinting to Rob to think about adopting her. I think Liv would love that."

"Would he?"

"Oh yeah. He admits to thinking about it for quite some time but was afraid me or her wouldn't like it. Without him telling me about that I actually suggested it to him so it's something we are thinking about."

"Is Liv interested?"

"We haven't asked her yet. But even though I'm her brother and we have that sibling bond between us the bond she has with Rob is really special. She really does think of him as her dad and they are so close and have such similar personalities that you would actually think he is her father. And Rob, he just adores her and dotes all over here."

"That just sounds so odd when you describe Robert like that. It is not what most of us in the village thought of him as being like. Don't get me wrong. I understand now that we were wrong but it is still odd listening to people describe him like that."

"With Liv I think a lot of it come from not being there when Vic was a teenager. I guess when he was younger he was very close and very protective of Vic. Then he was gone all of Vic's teenage years and he didn't see her grow up and turn into a woman. He's making amends for that with Liv and making sure he's always there for her."

"That's good love. It's really nice seeing them build that relationship. Does Liv ever miss not having a woman around?"

"There were times back when she was like 13-14 we were unprepared but we quickly reached out to some female friends. The wife of Robert's boss has been a good female role model for her. Same with the mum of her best friend up in Rotterdam and then there was Iris, our nanny in Singapore. She really helped Liv through all of those puberty things girls have to learn how to deal with. I was worthless when it came to that stuff."

Chas couldn't help but laugh. "I have no doubt that you were. Not exactly the type of conversations I would expect you to be good at dear."

"You have that right. Another thing that bonds Liv and Rob even tighter. He can actually have those conversations with her without getting tongue tied."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah just this spring he's had the sex talk with her. Sex, contraceptives, condoms, birth control. He's able to talk to her level headed about that stuff and she'll listen and discuss it with him without to much embarrassment. I could never do that. So thank god for Rob. And thank god Liv is smart enough and has enough ambition that so far, knock on wood, she has no desire to get herself into any situation that could lead to something happening along those lines."

"Good for her and lucky you. I don't think that's the norm these days with teens."

Chas put Seb to bed and watched from the door as Aaron kissed Matt good night and got out of the way so Rob could sit on Matt's bed next to him and start to read to the boy as he curled up beside his dad. In about 20 minutes Matt was fast asleep then Chas watched as Rob got himself off Matt's bed without disturbing the boy and gets him tucked in before leaving the room.

"You and Aaron have quite the routine down. It's impressive to watch." Chas is telling Robert.

"Wait till you see us in the morning after the school year has started. We have to learn how to be a well oiled machine to get everyone out the door on time. Especially when none of them are morning people."

Chas and Robert join Aaron and Paddy down in the lounge as they had moved indoors with the temperature dropping outside for the night. Once they were down Robert excused himself to go back outside to finish cleaning up the outdoors kitchen from dinner. 

"Come on Rob, save it till tomorrow."

"No, who knows what type of animals we'll have out here in the morning if we leave the mess till then."

All four of them then headed back out and cleaned everything as Robert wanted it so he wasn't out there for an hour on his own. Once back inside he made tea for everyone and then pulled out a cheesecake that he had purchased at the bakery earlier in the day. 

After awhile Robert excused himself again and disappeared to go check on Liv. When he didn't come right back after a bit Aaron told his mum he was going to go check on them. When he got to the bottom of the stairs up to Liv's loft that is when he heard Rob and his sister talking.

"I'm just not comfortable around them so please don't make me spend a lot of time with them. Especially Chas. I still don't trust her." Aaron could hear Liv telling Rob.

"I know you don't. I struggle with the same but she is trying I will give her that. You and I aren't her baby boy so we're never going to be her first priority and that is how it should be. That's just the way it is."

Aaron's heart sank a little when he heard his husband and sister talking about his mum and Paddy. He is so wanting all of his family to get along and love each other but it's obvious there is still a ways to go because Rob and Liv still aren't completely feeling it yet.

"I still want you to be friendly to them and not be rude. Coming up here and completely avoiding them all evening is starting to be on the rude side don't you think?"

"Maybe. I'll try more tomorrow, OK."

"Just do it for Aaron and for me, please. I'm going back downstairs so don't stay up to late tonight." Aaron hears Rob getting up from the bed and walking toward the stairs.

"Hey Rob, I love you."

"Love you to Liv. See you in the morning."

Robert comes back down from Liv's room and finds Aaron standing in the hall with tears in his eyes. It is obvious that Aaron had been listening to their conversation.

"I love you Rob. I'm sorry if you are still uncomfortable around my mum and Paddy."

"I'll get there as long as we all keep working at it. We'll get there."

Aaron just nods and grabs Robert's hand as they proceed back down to the lounge where Chas and Paddy were looking at the photo albums of Robert and Aaron's family that were on the bookcase. Robert and Aaron made them fresh teas and joined them to show them more of their massive photo collection that started all the way back when they spent that week together at Home Farm before they had left Emmerdale.

Chas couldn't pull herself away from them. Her sons life was laid out in front of her in those albums. As she thumbed through the hundreds of pictures it became obvious to her that the Aaron in these pictures was happy. She could see the contentment in his face. She could see the looks of love Aaron and Robert were giving each other. The look of wonderment in Aaron's eyes at the births of both of his sons. This was a different Aaron from the teenager that had been in Emmerdale. This was a grown up mature content man. 

Then she started to pay attention to Robert in the photo's. She didn't see the selfish self centered man she always made Robert out to be in her mind. Instead she could see a man that was in love with her son. It was written all over Robert's face picture after picture after picture. She saw a man very protective of his family. She saw a man so full of life when he was with his family. She saw two very proud men with their family in those pictures.

As she asked about different pictures she could hear the joy in both men's voices as they told the story connected with the picture. Both men shared their happiness when talking about their adventures.

"You guys have had amazing adventures together. Your lives seem so full. Much more than was even evident when you visited the village. Many things make a lot more sense after seeing all of these." Chas said.

"I always knew you were having a hard time believing we could have a great life away from Emmerdale but we have mum."

"I can see that now. Seeing you in your home, seeing how comfortable you are together in your home. Seeing the kids free and happy in their home. Seeing Aaron's office and coworkers telling me how good he is to work for. Seeing all of these pictures of everywhere you have been and everything you have done as a family. It just paints a picture that was hard to see before. I was wrong. You to did the right thing to leave the village because you wouldn't have any of this if you hadn't."

Aaron grabs Robert's hand and squeezes as they were sitting side by side in the lounger. 

"Thanks mum it means a lot hearing you say that."

"Yes, thank you Chas for those words. We really like to think we have done things the right way and we want you and the rest of our families to be happy for us."

"I don't know about others but I am proud of you two." Paddy said as he grabbed one of the loose pictures that had been in the album. "Aaron, you have grown into someone I would have never considered you would become. Calm and settled. And Robert you are not the man I expected you to be. I remember who you were as a teenager and Emmerdale history suggests if someone is a troubled teen the odds are going to be they are going to be an even more troubled adult. The two of you have broken that trend and I'm so happy that you did."

"Robert, I owe you an apology." Paddy said.

"We both owe you an apology" Chas added. "I was horrible to you guys when you first arrived and it took some cold hard facts thrown into my face to wake me up. I'm also so so sorry Aaron about everything when you were younger."

Chas had still not found the right way to deal with what Gordon had done to Aaron. Since she had found out that day in the pub it had not been a topic they had spoken about but she knew that conversation had to take place at some point. It would continue to be a wedge between her and her son until those conversations took place. It was obvious at this point that is what she wanted to have happen now but she wasn't sure how to make it happen or if she wanted Paddy and Robert in the room too. Robert had quickly picked up on that too.

"So Paddy did you get a good look at my flowers and shrubs? We have a little more daylight out there, let me show you." Robert is trying to make a strong hint that the two of them needed to leave the room that Paddy wasn't catching onto initially as Aaron is rolling his eyes at Rob's lame attempt.

"Paddy, I think Robert is trying to tell you that the two of you need to leave me and mum alone to talk." 

"Oh, right. sorry." Paddy responds to Aaron. "Yes, Robert I would love to check out your garden." Paddy is now saying as he stands and follows Robert out the sliding doors and soon they disappear around the side of the house."

"That wasn't obvious or anything." Chas is telling Aaron.

"Rob is wise. He knew he and Paddy needed to leave the room for awhile." 

Chas just nodded. "Robert seems to understand you better than your own mum does. What does that say about me?"

"It says Rob has been sharing a bed with me for six and a half years. We do everything together. Of course he is going to know his husband better than you do. That's just how it works as your kids grow up and get married."

"Yeah, but I never knew you when you were a kid too. I had no clue and then I left you with that monster. I'm surprised you would even let me in the same room as you let alone ever speak to me."

"I'll be honest mum. There was a time that would have probably been true. That is why I was so defensive when we came back to the village. While Rob had done so much over the past three years to help me get past my history I still built up my walls before we came back."

"That was very noticeable. Robert was a lot more calm at being back than you were. But he wasn't returning to a mum that had abandoned him with a child molester."

Aaron cringed and closed his eyes as he listened to his mum self flagellate herself. He knew his mum needed to talk about this but it really wasn't something he needed to talk about. It was behind him. He had moved on with his life. What Gordon did no longer impacts him. His life is good and that is all that matters to Aaron anymore. He does not wallow in self pity about having a miserable childhood.

"But Aaron I really hope one day you can completely forgive me for my past actions. Not just about leaving you with Gordon but everything. How hurtful me and Gordon fighting was to you when you were little. How I behaved with Paddy and with Carl. How I just left without any word. How I dealt with your coming out. None of it was good. I made a mess of all of it and I could apologize from now until the end of time and it wouldn't be enough."

"Mum, mum...... it's all good. Yes, I was mad and I used my past as a weapon back in the village that day at the pub. But in all seriousness it really is all behind me. My life is not about what happened to me when I was a kid. To much good has happened to me in the last six years for me to dwell on the bad stuff from before. It's all in the past and that is where you need to put it too if we are going to have a shot of a mother and son future."

Chas is wiping the tears from her eyes as she listens to her amazing grown up son who is more smart and forgiving than she could ever be.

"I want you to be a nanna to my kids. But that means putting all of that old history behind us and starting fresh. I want you to love your son-in-law because you know how much he loves your son and grandkids and will do anything for them but that means forgetting all about the teenager you knew him to be 15 years ago. I want the four of us, like tonight, to be able to sit around the fire and talk about what's going on in our lives. Talk about the kids, the village, our jobs, what holidays we are taking, Christmas plans, what stupid shit Cain or Charity or Zac have gotten themselves into and not have to talk about old past history or be at each others throats. That's what I want mum. I just hope we can have that type of family relationship."

Chas is now just smiling at Aaron.

"What?"

"You. You have gotten so soft. Is that what Robert has done to you? If so then I have to thank him. I like this soft Aaron a lot." 

Aaron can feel a little redness on his face but it is also a good feeling. Aaron has dreamed of him and his mum developing a new strong bond as she accepts his marriage to Robert but he always had doubts they would ever get there but now maybe they can.

Chas reaches out for her son after she had stood up and soon mother and son were in a tight hug.

"So how long do you think we are going to need to look at your flowers Robert?" Paddy is asking as they walk around in random circles in the yard away from the back windows where they would have been able to watch Chas and Aaron.

"We'll take a peek in a little while but those two need this time to talk. Just the two of them away from the village and from us."

After awhile Robert finally decided to take Paddy back to their sitting area with the fire pit that he lit. He went and got both of them beers from their outdoor beer frig and the two of them sat and had their own talk.

"You know Robert I have been very surprised by you. Me and everyone else in the village had you all wrong."

"To be honest you really didn't. None of you saw me after I left that day of my wedding but up until then I had very much been the dickhead everyone always thought of me being. I'm not afraid to admit that now. But Aaron caused a seismic shift in my personality and I've never been the same since."

"I can see that now. But it is hard to let go of old opinions."

"I know that and I understand those opinion don't just change overnight because you want it too. I spent a lot of years making people hate me. I never expected that to change over night. I just hoped people will give me a chance to prove I have changed instead of being close minded."

Paddy just nodded and agreed with Robert. 

"Chas was so mad when you guys returned and she saw you two had just left and seem to not care about anyone back in the village. Then she was so shocked and gutted when she found out about Gordon. It was such an emotional swing for her. It was hard for her to understand that Aaron would choose you over her initially but then she watched you two. It was hard to not see. You couldn't miss what was staring at us right in the face. You and Aaron were meant to be."

Paddy and Robert continued to visit themselves about all different things until suddenly Aaron and Chas snuck up on them. 

"You and Paddy enjoying a nice Belgium summer night?" Aaron is asking as he takes Robert's beer from him and takes a drink of it before kissing him on the lips.

Robert just smiles as he looks at his husband before giving him a kiss back. "Everything OK?"

"Everything is great," Aaron answers as he leans in for another kiss from his husband.

"Thank you Robert." Chas says.

"For?"

"For recognizing that my son and I needed to talk privately."

Robert just shrugs. "Chas, you're the only mum we have left between the two of us. You need to be in Aaron's life and in your grandchildren's lives."

"And my son-in-laws too."

Robert just smiles at her but before he could say anything they all heard Liv coming out of the house and approaching them while carrying Seb.

"Oh my god. I totally forgot to bring out the monitor when we came outside." Aaron said.

"Yeah, he's been screaming in his room for awhile. I'm surprised Matt hasn't woke up and come down too."

"Sorry about that. Here, give him to me." Robert says.

"Hey little man, are you unhappy." He could see that Seb had been crying. He eyes were red and puffy and he was still sniffling a little. His mouth was turned downward and he had that look of why did neither of my dads come when I started crying.

Seb was looking around at everyone for a bit before he turned around and pulled himself up tight to his dad and buried his face into Robert's chest. He was tired and he wanted to go to sleep. Everyone kept visiting but they dialed down the volume a couple of notches and in no time Seb had fallen asleep. But, instead of immediately taking him back to bed Robert just let him sleep against his chest.

"What are your plans tomorrow Liv?" Chas asks

"I have my tennis lessons in the morning and then I have a shift at the coffee shop in the evening."

"Ah, OK. Well I was hoping that sometime while we're here that you can take me shopping. I'm sure there are some good places to shop in Antwerp."

"Yeah, it's pretty good here. It's better in Rotterdam and Brussels but it's OK here too."

"Good well let's make time. I don't know what else everyone has planned but lets make that happen. A girls afternoon shopping."

\---------------------

As the week unfolded Chas and Liv did get their shopping trip in. The two of them bonded over the week. Both Chas and Paddy were excited to learn more about Robert's work as they checked out both of his offices in Antwerp and on the coast at Zeebrugge. They took a road trip to the coast and up through Rotterdam where Chas and Paddy saw Aaron and Rob's first apartment and where they both first worked. For the most part though they were content just hanging around Aaron and Robert's home and the pool. Max and Elysee came down one evening from Rotterdam for an meal. Chas and Paddy were very interested in meeting the two people who had been very influential in their son's life as well as Robert's. 

When Chas and Liv with shopping with the kids Aaron and Robert took Paddy to a Trappist Monastery that brewed their own beer and made their own cheese. It was about 20 minutes from their home and it had become a favorite place of the two men when they did get some alone time. As it turned out it was one of the favorite things the guys loved about living in Belgium, the insane number of breweries in such a small country. They had only started to visit some of the ones near by and this one at the monastery is their favorite to date.

While enjoying the afternoon sampling the brews the guys mentioned to Paddy something else they were interested in.

"We want to get the kids a dog." Aaron tells Paddy.

"Don't you mean you want a dog?" was Paddy's immediate response which drew an immediate laugh out of Robert.

"He knows you so well Aaron."  
"Shut up. I know you want one too."

"So anyway, I found this kennel on line that isn't to far away. They advertised several breeds and currently they have some chocolate Labs and Husky pups available. The place has some mix reviews online so I was wondering if you would come take a look Paddy and give your opinion as a vet of this place and the pups that are available."

"I'd be happy to Aaron. You know that but the kennel may not appreciate an outside vet looking over their dogs."

"True and that would probably be the best clue to not buy a dog from there don't you think."

"Probably"

"So babe, it sound like you have already done a lot of homework on this. We're you going to bother to tell me about it before I came home one day and found a dog in our house?"

"I would of talked to you about it. You know that and then I would have batted my eyes and offered you unlimited sex until you said yes to the dog."

"Step dad at the table. To much information Aaron. Way to much information."

The following day the three men took off without telling the others in the house where they were going. Chas knew they were up to something and Liv wasn't really paying attention. By early afternoon the men had returned. Matt was playing in the pool while Chas and Liv were lounging on the deck with Seb playing on his mat between their lounge chairs. 

Robert and Paddy were the first ones to the back garden. Chas could see immediately that the two of them were up to something and then she started to look around for Aaron. She saw him still in the house carrying a big box that she swore moved in his arms. 

"Hey Matt come here for a second. We have a surprise for you."

It took him no time to get out of the pool and make his way over to his dad. That is when Aaron came out with this box and sat it down next to Matt. The box moved a bit which scared the boy so Aaron quickly took the top off where everyone saw the bright blue eyed Siberian Husky pup. Matt's eyes lit up as did Liv's. 

"Is it our dog?" Matt asks.

"Yes, grandpa Paddy bought it for us. His name is Mishka." Aaron tells the rest of the family. Then he takes the pup out of the box and let him loose on the deck. The pup immediately went to Matt and began to lick his face as Matt tried to hug him. At that moment Seb began to get excited as Mishka started to smell him. It was like the pup knew Seb was still just a baby and he became immediately calm next to him as Seb reached out to touch him. Liv couldn't resist and that is when she picked up the pup and held him in her lap. The rest of the afternoon was spent with all of them getting acquainted with the newest member of their family. Rob and Aaron brought in the other supplies they had purchased as well. Everything they needed to bring a first time dog into the home.

The week flew by and at the end Chas wasn't ready to head home. The fence mending had been completed between herself and her son and his family. She was now swelling in pride as she saw the home and family life her boy now had. She also had connected with Robert like she never had before as did Paddy and then she learned how to be a nanna this week and started to love her grandsons and granddaughter. Promises were made that they were going to return and be there for Seb's first birthday in October and with the final good bye's Chas and Paddy were on the train to return to England and back to the village.


	16. AUGUST 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron, Robert and the boys go to their Spain condo for the week with Andy, Katie,their boys, Vic and her new boyfriend.

"It's about time you got here."

"I know you think I'm all powerful Vic but I don't have any control over the airlines or the weather."

Aaron and Robert's flight to Malaga had been delayed by 90 minutes because of weather delays which forced the others to wait on them at the Malaga airport. Andy, Katie, Jack, Nate, Vic and her boyfriend Tom had flown to Malaga from Leeds and were now waiting on Aaron, Robert, Matt and Seb to arrive from Brussels. Instead of a 30 minute wait for the Belgian clan the Leeds group had to wait for two hours with two excited boys.

"So what were we suppose to do with two excited and hungry boys while we waited on you?"

"Again, why are you yelling at me. I... We didn't cause our plane to be late getting to Brussels and be delayed more because of storms around Brussels. And, aren't you suppose to be the big 'I know everything' auntie anyway. I can see quite a collection of food options just standing here and looking around. I even see a play area over there. Not to hard to figure out what to do to pacify the boys until we got here. No, I'm thinking you're the excited one here."

"Vic, are you blaming my boys again for your anxiousness? It's like you have never been on a holiday before. Or to Spain for that matter." Andy said as he shakes his head at his sister while shaking hands with Robert and Aaron. "She's been pacing around here like a race horse at the starting gate."

"Why aren't you excited? It's the first time we have all gone on holiday together as a family. Ever."

"Because Vic, I just saw my brother and Aaron six weeks ago. We went six years without seeing him so six weeks is nothing." Andy continues as he is smiling at Vic while shaking his head. 

Aaron and Rob went and secured the keys to their rental cars while the rest of them gathered everything and everyone and went to the curb in front of the airport to wait on the guys bringing the two cars around to pick them up.

"You know Rob I could have already rented the cars and had everything ready when you got here." Andy tells him.

"I know you could but I had enough points piled up to upgrade to the BMW and Mercedes here and I got one of these cars at no cost for the week and the other at half price as well because of those points. I also got an added discount reserving the cars through my business because I could then get the corporate rate we have at work because of all the rental cars we use."

"Well I feel a little guilty having all of these things paid for me and my family. We're not a complete charity case you know."

Robert just sighs as he looks at Aaron for support. "Andy, no one is saying you are but because of my job and how much travel I'm forced to do with it I had the ability to rent a couple of nice cars for our week for basically nothing. It's one of the few perks that comes from all the time I am away from my family because of work and I'm sharing it with you. There is no reason to think I'm paying for everything because I feel sorry for anybody. You're going to have plenty of chances to spend your money this week. So relax and enjoy." Robert is now just smiling at his brother as he slaps him on the shoulder.

They load up in the cars and head for the condo.

"Oh my god Robert. This place is amazing," Vic is the first to comment as they pull up in front. How on earth?

"Robert and I can't take credit for this."

"I don't follow," Andy says.

"This place had been my d..... Gordon's second home." Aaron answered.

Who's Gor... oh, right, sorry," Andy starts to ask before Vic slugs his shoulder to shut him up."

"Initially it was a tough decision to keep it. Neither of us really wanted anything to do with anything that had been Gordon's," Robert said.

"But then we actually came and checked it out and well, we saw how nice it was and what a nice area it was in so we decided to keep it. It was something we knew we couldn't afford to buy anytime soon ourselves back then and we also knew it was a place we would use so we kept it." Aaron followed.

"We've spent some money to renovate the place. We've basically redid the place from top to bottom over the last three years. Still a few more things we want to do but for just not had time yet." Robert told the group.

Once they were all settled in the condo Robert loaded everyone up and they went to a local restaurant that both him and Aaron liked. As they finished eating Aaron and Andy loaded up all of the kids and took them back to the condo while Robert, Katie, Vic and Tom went to the store. They had to stock the house for at least the first few days.

"Robert that condo is really nice but I'm surprised Aaron wanted to keep it considering..." Katie asked as they were pulling into the parking lot of the supermarket. 

"You and me both. But it was his choice. Once I saw the address and did a google search I knew the potential but it was going to be all about Aaron. If we wasn't ever going to be comfortable using the condo then we would of sold it. No need to keep something that brings up bad stuff." Robert told the other three as they nodded. "I think it was Roger, my attorney's partner who said something without even realizing that made Aaron decide to keep it."

"What on earth did he say."

"It was something along the lines of this place could actually be something good that came from your father. Not everything in the end has to be dark and horrible. There are some things that could turn out good and one of them would be a second home in Spain that his family would be able to enjoy. There would be no memories of his dad in the place. It would just be a home his family enjoys that just happened to have been paid for by Gordon. Anyway, that thought resonated with Aaron and he decided to keep it. We have really enjoyed the place too. Gordon hadn't spent much on the place. We have completely renovated it and now it doesn't even look like the place Aaron inherited from his father. The only thing our Costa del Sol condo and the one Gordon left Aaron and Liv have in common is the address."

"It's a nice place. What are you doing with it when you aren't here." 

"The first couple of years we did nothing with it because we were doing most of the remodeling then. James and Roger used it quite a few times and we let some of our co-workers from Rotterdam use it too. When we moved to Singapore we didn't use it as much and we had completed the remodeling for now so we put it in the rental pool and started to rent it out. Let it make some income for us and it has. Only had a couple of bad experiences of renters you did some damage but for the most part it's worked out well. Now that we have reconnected with family we plan on letting family use it when they want to now as well."

The four of them spend the next hour doing the necessary shopping and then are heading back to the condo.

"So Tom, my sister has failed to tell me anything about you. She's always poking her nose in my biz and wanted to know everything but she's been awful quiet about you. What gives?"

"Rob. Be quiet."

"What? Shoe's on the other foot now eh? Now you know how I feel when you start to pry." Robert is laughing as he looks at his sister in the rear view mirror. Then he turns to Tom who is riding shotgun.

"Not much to tell really. Met Vic at an event in Hotten last spring. She was working in her food truck and I was in love with the taco's she was serving and that is what started our conversation. Now here we are." Tom turns to look at Vic sitting behind Rob and smiles at her.

"So, another love at first sight Sugden story then?" Robert is now openly teasing his sister.

"It's not like you've cornered the market on the concept Rob." Vic bites back which gets a laugh out of Katie.

"So what do you do for work Tom? My sister has failed to tell me anything and you know I'm obligated to be the suspicious big brother who doesn't trust your intentions." Rob smirks at Tom letting him know he is just trying to wind up his sister.

"Oh my god Robert. How embarrassing can you be."

"Well she was pretty hot and it looked like she was looking to get pulled by anyone that night so I thought I had a pretty good chance." Tom is now playing along with Robert.

"You what? I was doing no such thing. Stop playing along with Robert or else you'll be sleeping on the air mattress with the boys." Which drew laughter from everyone in the car.

"Seriously though, I'm a teacher at Hotten Academy. I teach history, geography, sociology and politics at the secondary level."

"Interesting. I find it hard enough to tutor Liv. Can't imagine a whole school of teenagers I'd be expected to teach."

"That's why big brother you are best to just keep shipping things around the world."

"Where is Liv this week anyway? Didn't know she wasn't coming." Katie asked.

"She didn't want to be the lone teenager or stuck baby sitting the boys so she's in Rotterdam at her best friend for the week. They'll probably spend the week blowing up the credit card on Lijnbaan."

"What that? Whatever that word was you just said," Vic is asking.

"Lijnbaan Street. It's the main shopping street in central Rotterdam where all of the well known popular stores are located. Lindsay was the first friend she made at school after she came to live with us in Rotterdam and they have remained friends ever since. Her dad works for the same company as I do."

"Vic has said you have lived all over the world. What kind of school do you send your daughter too." Tom asks

"Oh, Liv isn't his daughter but you would have never known by watching the two of them. Liv is Aaron's younger half sister. They reconnected after his father died. Liv's mum... well, you tell him Rob." Vic says.

"Liv's mother is having some problems and has been placed in a home and Liv was being placed in foster care before we found her. We were able to get the approval for Liv to live with us three and a half years ago and she's been with us ever since. And, to answer your original question, both Liv and Matt go to an English speaking International school. We started Liv in an international school in Rotterdam. We put her in one when we were transferred to Singapore and we have her and Matt in one now in Antwerp. Matt is only in pre-school but he will start kindergarten at the end of this month. Liv will be in grade 11 this fall."

"So what are the plans for the week Rob?" Katie wonders.

"Whatever you want. There's the pool at the condo complex, the beach, lots of different shopping options, sightseeing, exploring the mountains, water park, horse back riding, golf, deep sea fishing. Lots of options."

"What do you and Aaron usually do when you are here?" Vic asks.

"It's mostly about the kids. Whatever they want to do but we try to get some golf in." Robert can see the surprised look on Vic through the mirror. "Yes, Aaron and I have taken up the game believe it or not. It's quite relaxing I've discovered. We'll always make our way to the beach when we are here. After that it varies. When gran is here she likes for us to take her to different restaurants. She also likes to check out the market."

"That doesn't sound like gran."

"It's not gran when she's home but here it is fun to watch how out going she is. She'll walk up to complete strangers and just start talking to them. Guess she figures most people aren't going to be rude to an old woman so she just does as she pleases."

\--------------------

"This is really a nice place Aaron. It use to be your dad's right?"

"Yes" 

Aaron and Andy had just got the boys to bed. They had to do some creative organizing to make it possible for everyone to fit in the condo. Rob and Aaron had their bedroom and they had put Andy and Katie in what was usually Liv's bedroom. The third bedroom had bunk beds and a double bed in it. Rob's gran would use the double bed when she was there and she would share the room with Matt as he used one of the bunks. Andy and Aaron moved the bunks into the small storage room/office that was being converted into the boys bedroom this week so Vic and Tom could use the third bedroom.

"Is it weird being in his home?"

"Not really. It might have been a bit the first time we were here but he was dead before we even knew this place existed. And, now since we have completely renovated the place it feels like ours, not his. We've made it ours so there really is not a connection to him anymore in my mind. "

"Well, you're lucky to have a place like this."

"Yes we are. I'm lucky to have a lot that I have. If it wasn't for your brother, I wouldn't."

"So he's done well?"

"Very well. Robert is so good. He works hard and is successful which gets him the promotions to where he is now in charge of a division at a very young age. He also makes sure his family remain his top priority for his time even with his busy schedule."

"I'm curious though Aaron. What attracted you to him in the first place? He was already engaged to Chrissie but you still went with him when he came after you. If he is as good of a person as you claim he is why did he cheat on Chrissie."

"He's fit as fuck. That's why I was initially attracted to him. Who wouldn't be if you are attracted to men in that way? Why do you think all the girls and woman swooned over him? He can also be charming too when he wants to be. I also never pursued him in the beginning because he was engaged to her and I just assumed he only liked women. But then I felt him flirting with me. At first I wasn't sure what to think. If anything I figured he was using me to get to someone he wanted something from. My own insecurities had me believing no one as fit as Rob would ever be interested in me beyond a quick shag, which I wasn't opposed to."

"So Rob did initiate things with you. I knew it. He always told me it was equal."

"And he's not wrong. Yes Rob had to initiate at the start so I would know he was also attracted to men. Without me knowing that I would have never considered him a viable option. But as soon as it became apparent that he was attracted to me, I was as much on him as he was on me."

"OK, OK.... I don't need anymore information." Andy responds embarrassed.

"I'm just answering your questions Andy. You still seem unsure about Rob and I."

"It's just hard to change this imagine you've had for years and years in your head about someone even after you find out they are different. Like I don't get why he would get engaged with Chrissie when he liked you."

"You keep forgetting he was engaged with Chrissie before they moved back to Emmerdale. How was he suppose to know back then that he was going to meet someone else after they moved back to the village? But I can see there are two things you don't understand based on all of your questions."

"And they are?"

"It's obvious you don't understand what it means to be bisexual like Rob is. It means you are equally attracted to both sexes. There isn't a preference of one over the other even though society tells us there should be. A bisexual person doesn't necessarily see a man and a woman. They see a human they are attracted to. The sex of that human is irrelevant. When Rob met me I could have just as easily been a 20 year old girl that caught his eye."

"You're right, I don't get it. But anyway, what is the other thing you say I don't get."

"I have learned it is impossible for many straight people to understand just how hard it is for a LGBT person to come out and admit who they are. Society has drilled into our head for so many years that men are suppose to love women and that a marriage must be a man and a woman. Being LGBT was illegal in most countries for a lot of years and still is in many. Punishable by death in some of those. So it's a big deal when some one finally can come out. Even in many LGBT friendly countries we don't have the same rights as straight couples. Your taught to be ashamed of yourself if you are LGBT and in Rob's case he was shown by his father that a LGBT person was not welcomed in the Sugden home. It's tough to admit who you are with all of that staring you in the face."

Andy is just listening and nodding.

"Then, what most people find out is how miserable life can be when you are hiding a big part of who you are from everyone. You spend to much time putting walls up and creating this false image of yourself in hopes you are fooling everyone. It usually means you aren't really happy. Then you meet someone who takes your breath away. You find yourself happy and being yourself when you are with this person. They can be the first person to actually get you because they can see through your walls. Most likely they have been there themselves so they understand your turmoil. Then in many cases something happens in your brain and suddenly you realize you want this overall happiness over the fake imagine you had created and was living for so many years. That is what happened to Robert with me. Many straight people don't understand all of that because you have never dealt with anything like it in your life. You've never had to tell the world that you are different than what the world thinks you should be. You've never had to admit you have been living a lie for so many years because you were afraid to admit who you are and who you love. You have never had to worry that by telling someone who you really are you might get told to leave and never come back. You might get blacklisted in your work. You might get beat up because of who you are. You might lose your family by being honest. Unless you have gone through that it can be hard to understand."

Andy sat there and listened to Aaron. He was starting to understand a little of what Aaron and Robert have gone through in their lives as they grew up and understood who they were. Neither had it easy. Neither had perfect families that loved them unconditionally no matter who they were. Andy was just about to ask another question when they heard the front door open. The others were back. Aaron had to remind them to be quiet because the boys were asleep. As the groceries were unloaded and put away in the kitchen Andy couldn't help but watch Rob. How much had it hurt to be rejected by their dad and how scared was he to not think he could tell him what had happen. A lot of Rob's past started to make more sense to him as he looked at it through the lens Aaron laid out for him. 

All this time Andy had just believed his brother was just a big jerk when in fact he was a man scared to share his truth. A man living a lie because he thought that is what his family wanted him to be. Suddenly Andy realized how it was so easy for Rob to disappear with Aaron and not let anyone back home know. It was the first time in his whole life that Rob was happy. And that made Andy sad.

"What are you in deep thought about," Katie is asking her husband. 

"Nothing, just watching everyone. Hard to believe we are actually in Spain with Rob and Aaron in their second home. Six months ago who would have ever thought that would happen."

Katie knew Andy and Aaron must have been talking about something before they arrived but she knew she wasn't going to get anything out of Andy right now so she let it go. Robert handed Andy and Aaron beers as they all headed out on the balcony where the six of them could talk and be less likely to wake up the kids. 

"Did the boys go down just fine? Robert asked.

"Yeah, as good as expected. They are all sleeping in our bed right now. We'll have to move them to the bunks when we want to go to bed. Seb's cot is in our room too.

The six of them were relaxing on the balcony. The smell of the sea in the air and the sounds of night life going on somewhere. Robert was feeling a little surreal with all of his family together at their condo when only a couple of months ago they weren't speaking. It was a feeling of happiness that just maybe the Sugden family would turn out all right. 

Aaron could see what his husband was thinking so he found his way to him and gave him a kiss to let him know he was feeling the same thing.

"OK guys, we don't need a show." Vic was teasing.

"No show was intended. I just wanted to give my husband a kiss. If that is going to bother any of you then I think you are going to have a miserable week." Aaron was now telling everyone.

"So what was the kiss for?" Vic is inquiring. Aaron just shrugs but that only makes Vic push more until Aaron finally gives in to her.

"I could tell what Rob was thinking and the kiss was letting him know I was thinking the same thing."

"And that was."

"After all of these years and everything that has happened here are the Sugden siblings, their spouses and boyfriend together on holiday in the south of Spain with their four boys asleep in the bedroom. No one would have predicted this three months ago but here we are. And to think everyone always say the Sugden's are cursed." Aaron responds.

Vic is immediate wiping tears from her eyes while Tom wraps an arm around her. Andy has a smile on his face while both he and Katie are looking at Robert and can't help but see the water forming in his eyes."

It was Andy who finally spoke though. "Not any more. Now that we have Robert back and everything is out in the open the Sugden's are rising from the ashes."

Robert just raised his bottle of beer to Andy and tapped it and then Aaron's. The six were all a little emotional so everyone just stared out at the night sky while each of them got their emotions under control.

"So what's on the agenda tomorrow?" Vic is the first to speak.

"Does anyone have anything special they want to do? If not I'd suggest we hit the beach on day one. I know that is what Matt is going to be begging to do in the morning," Robert suggests. It didn't take long for everyone to agree so the next day they headed for the beach.

Robert and Aaron took them to the usual place they always went. It was a family friendly area with plenty of food stands, restrooms and rental chairs. Robert had reserved a couple of jet skis and paddle boards. Vic and Katie were going to be content watching the boys build their sand castles and splash water at each other while also setting up a play area for Seb while the four men were playing in the water. Andy and Aaron were the first on the jet skis while Robert was showing Tom the ins and outs of paddle boarding. Later in the afternoon Andy and Robert took Katie and Vic out on the jet skis while Tom played with the boys and Aaron was letting Seb get his feet wet in the sea. Then Robert swapped with Tom so he could relax with the boys on the beach and help Seb dig sand. 

It had been a good day. There were smiles on everyone's faces. After about five hours they all knew it was time to get in out of the sun but before they left they were able to get some other holiday goers on the beach to take some group pictures of the ten of them on the jet skis with the sea lapping at their feet. As far as anyone could remember it was the first Sugden sibling family picture taken of all of them since they had been kids. 

"Now if Liv had been here for this picture it would have been perfect." Robert said to Aaron and then after looking at the picture on his phone a bit longer he sent a quick text to her with the picture attached. Vic was doing the same with Diane while Aaron decided to send one to his mum too. 

Once back at the condo and after everyone was cleaned up Robert and Vic put together a meal with Robert manning the grill for the burgers, potatoes and veggies. Vic made the salad while Aaron pulled out the batch of Sangria that Robert had made that morning. After eating Aaron entertained the boys with some games until bedtime when they all demanded that Robert read them a story. 

"Look at him. He is natural doing that." Vic is commenting as she and Katie are watching Robert read a story to the boys using different voices for the different characters which the boys adore. 

"I have never seen Nate or Jack that attentive for anything. I heard all about Uncle Robert's story telling from their trip to Alton Towers but until you actually see it is really hard to visualize Robert in this way." Katie replies back.

"He's like prefect dad. Both of them are Robert and Aaron."

"The two least likely to be such good role models considering both of their pasts."

About that time they hear Aaron and see him heading back into his bedroom with a fresh bottle and as Robert is continuing with his story they take a look in the other room where Aaron is feeding Seb while doing a slight bounce on the bed to sort of imitate the rocker they have at home while quietly whispering to his son. 

Vic and Katie join Andy and Tom back out on the balcony and soon are joined by Robert and Aaron who are getting puppy dog eyes from Vic.

"What?" Robert is asking her.

"Nothing, it was just really amazing to watch you with the boys just now as it was watching Aaron feed Seb. You two are just naturals at this father stuff. All those boys in there adore both of you. You know that don't you." Both Vic and Katie are telling them.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Robert states. Vic just leans over and kisses the top of Robert's head. 

"Who would have thought one day I would be bragging about Robert and Aaron being father of the year candidates." 

Robert was about to say something when his phone pinged. Liv was sending him a text which drew a frown from Robert. He shows the text to Aaron and responds the same. Vic watched her big brother as he text with Liv a couple more times before his phone pinged again and this time Robert answered as he started talking to Liv instead of texting.

"We might as well head back out to the balcony. He'll be there for a while most likely. When Liv actually calls him instead of texting then there is something she needs to tell him or ask him." Aaron is explaining to Vic and Katie.

"I'm surprised she it's not you she is calling." Katie comments

"Oh no it is always Rob. I'm her big brother. It's to embarrassing to tell me stuff or talk about things. It's always Rob. Besides, he's her dad as far as Liv is concerned. Liv has truly become a daddy's girl with Rob and I couldn't be happier."

The two women take another look back at Robert before heading out to join the others on the balcony and they see him curled up on himself in a chair while he his talking to Liv.

"Where's Robert?" Andy asks as everyone is now on the balcony.

"He's in there talking to his daughter." Vic tells him.

"Daughter?"

"Liv" Aaron replies. "And she might as well be his daughter. She pretty much thinks of him as her dad."

Andy now looks into the other room and sees the same thing the others had seen. 

It was twenty minutes later before Robert rejoined the group on the balcony.

"How's Liv?" Vic asked

"She's good. Love's the pics we've been sending her."

"You were on the phone with her long enough for her to just be fine." Aaron teased a little.

"She just wanted to talk and tell me about her day and then ask about everything we were doing. I think someone wishes she was here instead of Rotterdam.

"I think she just misses her daddy. She's a daddy's girl isn't she." Vic is now teasing her big brother.

"What, no... shut up." Robert is replying as he ears turn pink.

"Look at you all embarrassed. It's a good thing Rob. No need to be embarrassed." Vic says.

Robert was getting frustrated at his sisters teasing so he left the condo and went for a walk to clear his head. He had been gone for about twenty minutes when suddenly Aaron appeared out of breath as he had been running to catch up with him.

"Rob, what's wrong. Vic's sorry if she upset you."

"It's not that. I just needed to calm down."

"OK, what did Liv tell you. Obviously she said something that upset you so what was it."

"I promised I wouldn't tell you. She made me promise."

"Well you knew that was a stupid promise to make because you always end up telling me."

Robert just sighed. Aaron was right, he always ended up telling Aaron everything. He's never been able to lie to his husband.

"Liv and Lindsay got into a big fight."

"OK. It's not like it hasn't happen before."

"This time it was a little more extreme. It seemed Lindsay likes this boy and wanted to go there with him but the boy wouldn't do it unless she got Liv to put out for his friend. Liv said no and the boys left which caused a big blow up with Lindsay. God I hate these teenage squabbles."

"I'm gonna kill Lindsay then rip her mum a new one." said Aaron.

"No your not. The reason I left just now was so I could call Elysee. I told her what was going on. Asked her to check in with Liv and if Liv wanted to leave Lindsay's if she could stay with her and Max. Elysee told me she would take care of everything. We should hear shortly what is going on. But under no circumstances are you getting mad around Liv. Got it Aaron."

Robert could see his husband getting fired up as he told him what had happened so he had to quickly diffuse the situation before he did something stupid. Once Robert let him know it was under control and he had asked Elysee to check on Liv he could see Aaron starting to relax.

"I just get so upset when Liv has to deal with this stuff."

"I know you do but we're raising a 16 year old girl. This stuff is going to be there for a few more years. It goes with the territory."

"I know and I hate it too. Thank god we just have boys after her."

"Yeah. All we'll have to worry about with them is when they are the boy demanding some girl puts out for them and then that girls father shows up on our door step."

Aaron just sighs not wanting to think about it until he realizes. "That sounded an awful lot like a voice of experience." Aaron is smiling a little at his husband as he remembers the stories he had herd about Robert's teenage years.

"Ha and you'd be wrong. No experience at all with the girl's father showing up to have it out with me or my dad because I always got the girl to say yes and leave with a smile." Robert smirks as he shoves into Aaron trying to get a laugh out of him.

"Oh, you're horrible."

"Yeah, I know......" Before he could finish the sentence his phone was ringing with a call from Elysee.

"Hi Robert. I talked to Liv and then to Lindsay's mum. The four of us are going to lunch tomorrow and we'll have a good heart to heart with the girls. It's all under control up here. So don't worry. Enjoy your time down there with your relatives. Oh and Liv reemphasized about not telling Aaron."

"It's a little late for that but thanks Elysee. We owe you again. Just add it to the list."

"Don't worry about it Rob. You know I love Liv. It's all good so get back to your group."

"OK, thanks. Bye"

"Well?" Aaron is waiting.

"Elysee has it under control as usual. She and Lindsay's mum are taking the girls to lunch tomorrow to have some serious girl talk. She's on top if it. Doesn't want us to worry."

"yeah right."

"Come on, lets get back. Everyone is going to wonder what we are up too being gone so long."

Once Aaron and Robert returned to the condo it was Vic who first approaches them.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing"

"I know better than that. So what is it."

"It's nothing Vic. Nothing we're telling you or anybody else."

"Stop that right now. Stop keeping secrets."

"Vic you stop it. We aren't keeping secrets. We just aren't going to gossip which is what this is. Gossiping and something I detest with my every breath."

By that time the others were gathering around them wondering what was going on.

"That's not fair. I tell you everything."

"And that's the problem Vic. Much of what you tell me and others you have no business telling. It's not your story to tell. In this case, if Liv wants you to know the stuff she talked to me about then Liv will tell you. It's not my place to share what she told me without her giving me permission."

"But you told Aaron. So isn't that being hypocritical?'

"No because Aaron and I are her guardians. As guardians we are responsible for everything with her so we both have to know everything and she knows that to. She knows we are going to tell each other everything and she also knows we won't tell anybody else unless we have to and that has just built stronger trust between the three of us. She's willing to talk to us more about things because she knows we aren't going to tell everyone else."

Vic still didn't get it but she was ready to drop it as everyone else was all ready talking about other things. 

As the week went on the group took part in so many different activities around the area but spent as much time as possible at the beach or around the pool. While this was a fairly common holiday week for Aaron and Robert it was a holiday others very seldom had. In fact it was the first time Andy and Katie had be outside of the UK for any kind of holiday and it was the first time for Vic in several years. The bond between the six adults continued to get better and by the end of the week even Robert and Katie were on fairly good speaking terms. 

"I owe you and Robert an apology," Katie was telling Aaron as they sat at the beach watching their boys playing in the water and Seb sat by them digging in the sand. "It has taken me awhile but I finally see that Robert has changed and that you two make a wonderful couple. You were right too."

"How so?"

"When you told me that I was jealous. You were right. I was. Even though I had chosen Andy over Robert at the end back then I felt Robert didn't care when he moved on and then when I saw the success he had I was jealous on what I thought I missed out on. How terrible of person does that make me?"

"You weren't terrible because you were jealous. You were terrible for how you took it out on Robert. You chose Andy knowing full well he was content being a farmer in Emmerdale. You knew what that life would be like and you freely chose it. You made the choice. Nobody else did."

"I know. I think that is also why your mum has stayed so mad at Robert too. The two of us use to sit around and talk about our dreams of traveling and seeing parts of the world. We use to talk about how fun it would be to live in a city where there were so many options of fun to choose from every night. Then Robert comes home and we saw that he had been living the life we always dreamed of. Then when the two of you came back it was even more obvious that the two of you had been living our dream life and it hurt."

"Yeah, I know. It's always been obvious that was a big part of the issue. Mum also felt the guilt of all the years of my youth she had missed out on and then I left again with Robert. She was mad at herself but took it out on Rob because that is what she does."

"But the two of you and Chas are good now?"

"We're getting there. When she came to Antwerp last month it helped that she was with us and saw us outside of the village and away from her comfort zone. She saw us in our home environment and how we were on a daily basis in our normal routine and she saw just how normal we were. That helped a lot. It also helped that she could just relax and be comfortable in our home."

"She told me you have an amazing home. Said she had never seen anything like it before. It wasn't some show piece you guys thumped your chest over like people at Home Farm have done for years. It was just your home. A home you had worked hard over the years to afford."

"She was right. We do love our home and we have worked hard to be able to afford a home like that at our young age."

"She said it was also good to see both of you at work in your jobs. Neither of you had been handed easy free money to buy stuff. She saw that you both worked hard in your jobs. Others loved working with you. She saw that you both love your jobs. All of that together just convinced her finally how good the two of you were for each other."

"That's nice to hear. We were both afraid that no one back home would understand why we left and that we had to leave to become who we wanted to become. We were both prepared to never come back if no one back home could accept us as a couple."

"Well you did that. You both showed us that you were completely different people than who we had always thought you were."

"Dada"

Aaron and Katie instantly stopped their talking and looked at Seb. Then they looked at each other and then back at Seb. Aaron looked around and saw that Rob was nowhere in sight so he wasn't sure he had heard Seb correctly until he saw Seb look at him again and then hit his foot with his little sand shovel.

"Dada, dada"

Katie gets a big grin on her face and is quickly reaching for her phone while Aaron was still in shock but soon a grin came over his face. He reached down and picked up his son and after cleaning the sand off of him he sat Seb in his lap.

"Are you trying to tell me something little man?"

Seb is smiling as he looks at Aaron and then is trying to raise up on his legs and stand in Aaron's lap. Once Aaron has helped him he begins to grab on Aaron's beard and starts talking again.

"Dada Dada Dada."

As Katie is filming him Seb is getting more exciting as he bounces up and down in Aaron's lap holding onto his daddy's beard. 

Aaron knows Robert is probably out in the water or playing with the boys and won't have his phone with him so all they can do is film Seb so he can see his first words later. Aaron remembers when Matt spoke his first words. With Matt his first word had been ball but when he did finally say dada he was first looking at Robert. It had always been a little joke between the two of them. Now Aaron will get to pay back his husband.

Aaron and Katie continued to encourage Seb to talk while he was being filmed for the next several minutes until they finally saw Rob and the rest of their crew and were able to get their attention. Everyone was excited when they saw what Katie had recorded. Robert was overjoyed that Seb had said his first words even though he wasn't there when it happened. Aaron was and that meant even more to Robert.

The week in Spain finally came to a close. It had been a good week. Lots of old Sugden wounds were healed and new bonds and friendships formed. Commitments to remain in contact were made and visits invitations were made by everyone. Matt and his cousins were disappointed they wouldn't see each other for awhile but their friendship had grown further while Seb spoke his first words and reveled being the center of attention wherever he went.

Once at the airport they said their good-bye's Aaron and Robert's flight was the first to leave as they headed back to Belgium and home. The following day they had driven up to Rotterdam to pick up Liv and went to the kennel to get Mishka. Ten days later Liv was starting Grade 11 while Matt was starting in his kindergarten.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story isn't to far fetched. I wanted more years of Robron history to work with so I chose to move the timeline back to 2011 as to when the boys first met. I'm trying to keep all of the other Emmerdale stories that happened in those 2011-2014 years the same, just different for Aaron and Robert. You'll see the other stories don't effect this story to much. I just wanted to write a very happy and full of fluff robron story that didn't include all of the garbage we have watched them deal with this past couple of years. Hope I succeeded. I've written several chapters already so I should be able to post new chapters on a regular basis. Thanks for reading.


End file.
